Never Go Back
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella is free of the Cullens and free of Forks but then makes the fateful decision to visit Charlie. This guarantees neither of their lives will ever be the same again. What will happen when Jasper gives Bella a stark choice and will they discover how much they mean to each other? What of Jake? Will he make the ultimate sacrifice for the girl he loves? J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

It was almost Christmas and I wasn't looking forward to it at all, I never had but this year was going to be worst than most. Since I returned to Jacksonville to live with Renee and Phil I had recovered from my "illness" as she insisted on calling it and made a new life for myself, the new stronger and more forceful Bella Swan. I was determined to make an effort but my mother wasn't making it any easier. This year it had fallen to mum and Phil to arrange and host the baseball team Christmas party which we were holding at our place because it had a huge yard and of course unlike Forks the weather was pretty much guaranteed to play nice.

My mother did everything at break neck speed with the total conviction that it would all go wrong, which in fairness to her it usually did. For some reason my intelligent mother couldn't organise a fridge let alone a party or event. Which meant most of the organising was done by Phil and myself while Renee followed written instructions to pick up various things and make sure her party dress was back from the dry cleaners. She did, in a mad moment, offer to do some baking but that was quickly vetoed. Last time Renee was let loose in the kitchen we had a visit from the local fire fighters after the contents of the oven complete with plastic trays melted on the elements and started a blaze. We went out to eat that day and it was two months before the house lost that strange and unpleasant odour of baking plastic!

The baseball team were also hosting a Christmas dinner for some of the less fortunate residents and homeless along with various other bodies in Jacksonville and with my boyfriend Tim I had volunteered to help out. Each different body involved drew an area of the city from a drum, that would be their clientèle for the day and we drew the poorest and most neglected area so there would be plenty of takers for the food and entertainment we were providing. A list was circulated to the welfare services and schools so they could nominate families to receive an invitation and flyers were handed out to the homeless inviting them to come along for a hot meal and a day in the warmth and shelter of a building. Tim and I went round the various malls and food stores to collect donations for the children's presents and food and households collected up unwanted garments so we could offer the homeless a clean set of clothes to start the new year.

Everyone had been very generous and I was looking forward to the event although Renee was, as usual, finding excuses not to get too involved. For some reason she always shied away from those less fortunate than herself which was a good part of the population. She tried to curb my enthusiasm with tales of the degenerates I would see coming to get new clothes and hot food but I largely ignored her.

"Just stay close to Tim Bella, some of the men are violent."

I nodded rolling my eyes but her message was getting through to Tim and two week before Christmas he took me to one side and told me he didn't want me to be involved any longer.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear about the bodies they've been finding down town? Just the area we'll be Christmas day?"

"Yes, but the police said they got the guy who did that."

"No Bella, they said they thought they might have the man responsible, it's not the same thing. You are a well bred young lady and I don't want my future wife exposed to those type of people."

"Your what?"

"Well you know I love you and as soon as you finish college I thought we'd get married. Besides does it matter? I just don't want you there."

"Do I have a say in the matter?"

"Of course you do"

"Thank you then I …...".

He cut me off,

"But I've told Reg the organiser and he agrees so once the baking is done in the school kitchens, it was good of them to offer the facilities, you can come straight home. Spend Christmas day with your mother. That way you'll be safe and she wont be on her own."

I was furious at being manipulated, how dare he go behind my back and change things without even a thought for what I might think? He must have seen something in my face because he tried to back pedal swiftly.

"Of course I know you wanted to help but most of the guys have asked their wives and girlfriends to stay away from the place itself."

"Asked?"

"Well yes, oh I see. Look I'm sorry, I just assumed you would do the same."

"You know something Tim. If there's something guaranteed to get my blood boiling its being told what to do. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I decide where I go and what I do, not you. You aren't my father, husband or even my older brother, so back off."

"Bella really, don't you think maybe you are over reacting just a little. It's not as if I forbade you."

"Just as well really, that would have been even more dangerous for you. Tim, I don't talk about my past but lets just say I don't respond well to being bullied."

"Well I'd hardly call it bullying, I was only concerned for your safety."

I was so angry now I was seething, he sounded just like that arrogant prick Edward Cullen. He always thought he knew better than me, until that is he just left.

Renee

When Bella came storming into the house I wondered what had happened, she was so easy going most of the time, as long as the Cullens weren't mentioned and there was no way Tim would have brought up that subject, he didn't know anything about them. He followed her in looking equal parts confused and annoyed.

"Everything OK Tim?"

"No, not really. I think I might have upset Bella".

"It looked that way when she came through, what did you say?"

When he explained to me I understood, nothing was more likely to light Bella's touch-paper than being told what to do. Edward had tried that one and it hadn't gone down well then either.

"Perhaps you should back off a little. I'll speak to her later when she's calmed down. Would you like a cold drink?"

He shook his head looking towards Bella's room before speaking,

"Thank you but no. I think it might be better if I left. Tell Bella I'll pick her up in the morning so we can collect the last few things in town."

"I will and don't worry, she'll cool off."

I waited until he had gone and we were alone, Phil was at practise, then went and knocked on Bella's door.

"Go away Tim."

"Its your mother, Tim's gone. I think he got the message he'd upset you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

I went in anyway to see her sitting in the window staring across the yard towards the ocean in the far distance.

"Bella Tim didn't mean anything by it, he just cares about you."

"So did Edward until he left."

"You can't measure everyone against Edward Cullen Bella. Tim loves you."

"So did Edward."

"He just wants you to be safe that's all"

"Edward's argument too."

"Are you going to forgive Tim? He's very hurt, he doesn't understand. Why don't you explain to..."

"NO. I am not discussing Forks or the Cullens with anyone. I'm very tired and I want to go to bed."

"OK. You'll feel better in the morning I'm sure."

"Yeah sure"

Well I'd tried but if he started telling Bella what to do Tim was on the road to nowhere with her.

Bella

I didn't say anything else to Renee, it would be a waste of breath but I was determined not to spend Christmas day how Tim thought I should, with my mother. I knew enough about that particular torture to avoid it like the plague. Renee never had any fun at Christmas when she was growing up, her father was absent and her mother was very bitter so they did nothing special. As with every thing else Renee overcompensated. Our house was like Santa's grotto with the mass of decorations and Christmas songs playing at top volume. The air was filled with the scents of the season, cinnamon, nutmeg, mulled wine, you name it we had the scent of it. We watched all the old Christmas movies, I knew Its a Wonderful Life and A Christmas Carol off by heart, in the latter case every version from Alistair Simms to Attenborough! We had an open house with an endless supply of mince pies, cinnamon cookies, and every finger food known to man. The freezer lid could hardly be shut for the next month until the left overs were slowly used up. No, I would find some other way to spend the day. I might even make an appearance at the dinner. That would show Tim what I thought of his orders!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

I didn't feel any happier when I got up the next morning, I'd slept badly and dreamed of the Cullens for the first time in months, all thanks to Tim. So, when he turned up for me after breakfast I didn't say much.

"You ready Bells?"

"Its Bella Tim and yes I'm ready."

I followed him out to the car wishing I had a good excuse not to go but it was for the Christmas Dinner and I wouldn't let the homeless people our group were looking after go without because my boyfriend had annoyed me.

"You're still angry with me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Bella, I was only thinking of your safety, that's all."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't. I'm not a child, I'm capable of making my own decisions and I didn't like the way you just assumed I would marry you. Why is it you men think you can say what you like and expect us to trot along behind like puppy dogs?"

"Sorry? Oh, the wedding bit. I guess I just assumed after all this time, the fact we love each other, that it was the next step."

"It would have been nice to be asked."

"Would you say yes if I did?"

I didn't answer and he sighed loudly,

"I guess that's a no then. Is there someone else?"

"What?"

"Is there someone else? I thought you and I were good together, I thought we were a team."

"That's the trouble, you thought, you never bothered to ask me what I thought."

"Bella, I don't understand your hostility. I accept I was wrong to ask you to stay away from the Christmas meal at the shelter but..."

"Told"

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me, you didn't ask."

"Right. Well I apologise unreservedly Bella. Now can we get over it and back where we were? I hate this feeling of unease, especially at Christmas. Besides we're meeting my parents for lunch, its a surprise."

I counted to ten before saying something I might regret later.

Bella

We collected the last few things mainly in an awkward silence before parking the car up outside his parents favourite restaurant, one I actually liked, and we went inside Tim taking my hand in his as we walked over to their table. Elizabeth, Lilibet to her friends, and Maurice stood up to welcome us and we had soon ordered. I sipped my soda as Tim, deciding to explain my strange mood, told them exactly what had happened.

"Well Tim, you should never assume anything. I told you before assume makes an ass out of you and me, remember? I think you should have given Bella the option of choosing where she'd like to spend Christmas. I know, Maurice why doesn't Bella join us?"

She turned to me bright-eyed,

"It would be lovely. We're having a party at the house for all our friends and family. You're sure to find someone to talk to, there are plenty of young people invited so you wont feel lonely. You could bring your mother along too if you like. The more the merrier. What do you think?"

Maurice looked at me and rolled his eyes, I liked Tim's dad. He didn't say much and gave the initial impression he was a hen pecked husband but Lilibet adored him and always listened when he objected to her more outrageous suggestions.

"I think sweetheart that we should let Bella decide. She may not like big noisy parties but of course we'd be delighted if you did come Bella, Renee and Phil too."

They had met my mother and Phil only once for an hour and thankfully Renee was on best behaviour so appeared perfectly normal but the thought of her at a big party with lots of strangers to impress or embarrass was a little too much for me to stomach.

"Thanks for the offer but I did think maybe I'd fly up to Forks to see my dad"

Now where the hell had that come from?

"I thought you were helping with the cooking darling?"

I looked coolly at Tim,

"There's not much point really. Once that's over I'm no more help so I think there are enough helpers that I wont be missed. Besides I haven't seen my dad for a long time."

Since I left Forks in fact and suddenly I truly missed him.

Tim looked shocked but his parents nodded their approval.

"What a lovely idea Bella. If you are short of help with the cooking I'm sure our cook would be only too willing to do a few things in advance Tim."

He had no argument after this and the meal went off reasonably well although I could feel his disapproval radiating towards me as I finished my sorbet.

"Well Bella, have a lovely Christmas wherever you choose to spend it. Tim, walk me out to the car will you"

He wouldn't disobey his mother, not with his father around especially, and once they had gone Maurice addressed me.

"Lilibet and I are aware Tim has upset you and I'm sure you don't need me to tell you he's a pompous ass sometimes. I think a holiday with your father is a splendid idea and as a Christmas box Lilibet and I were going to give you some book tokens, knowing how much you love to read but I think under the circumstances perhaps the money might come in useful.

He opened his check book and wrote a check to me.

"I'd like to give you more but I know you would be insulted."

"I can't take this, really I can't"

"Well its this or a plane ticket, which would you prefer?"

I knew he meant it and I had no idea how I was going to afford a flight without it so I took the check gratefully.

"I'll pay you back."

"Don't you dare young lady. It's the height of bad manners to return a gift, unless of course its to an enemy and I rather hoped we were friends."

I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him and whispered my thanks.

"Don't mention it, and Bella, that doesn't mean you can't tell Tim you no longer want to see him so don't feel obligated. As I said I know my son and sometimes he's just an obnoxious ass hole"

I couldn't help laughing at that description and I was still smiling when we rejoined the others.

On the way back to my house Tim quizzed me about what I had found so funny then started on about my sudden decision to go to my dads.

"What's this about flying to Forks? You never said anything to me, neither did your mum."

"It just seemed like a good idea. I haven't seen him for so long."

"What about me? I want to see you."

"Tim, you're spending Christmas day at the shelter and you don't want me to so I'm going to see my dad. I'll only be gone a few days."

He sulked then but I was past caring, I decided to go to Charlie's and that was that. Besides I did miss my dad and long enough had passed that the memories didn't hurt too much. The Cullens had left and wouldn't be returning and they weren't going to keep me away from my dad any longer.

Of course Renee had something to say when Tim informed her of my decision but she knew I wasn't going to be swayed so she just insisted on driving me to the airport to see me off. Of course first I had to clear it with Charlie and get a ticket. He was over the moon and started making arrangements out loud as we spoke,

"Dad, I just want to spend some time with you. I don't need any fuss please."

"OK Bells, let me know your flight details and I'll pick you up at the airport."

Well somebody was happy anyway. Tim left early still sulking and even Renee noticed,

"Bella are you sure about Tim? He's acting like a spoiled adolescent, especially after his own little trick, barring you from the shelter."

"We'll see mum. For now I need to buy my ticket. I just hope they still have a few seats left."

"Just don't forget I need everything ready for the party first Bella."

Typical Renee, go and enjoy yourself but make sure everything will run smoothly while you're gone. The party was a week before Christmas and I wouldn't leave that early so she would get her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie

I was thrilled when Bella rang to ask if she could spend Christmas with me, I'd missed her since she returned to Renee and I did wonder if I would ever see her again. The state she was in after the Cullens left I worried she might do something stupid but she managed to pull herself together eventually. When I heard she had a new boyfriend I was really pleased, maybe now she would move forward with her life. I hadn't met this Tim and she hadn't said he was coming with her so maybe they'd split up. I'd be careful not to mention him unless she did. I know she told me not to make any plans or fuss but I wanted Christmas to be something special for us so I spoke to our dispatcher Mary and she promised to do some baking for me.

"You can put things in the freezer until Bella gets here. What about Christmas dinner?"

"Oh right. I guess TV meals wont fly?"

"No Charlie they won't. I tell you what. I'll cook you a ham and a turkey and carve them ready then they can go in the freezer too. All Bella has to do is the trimmings."

"It's crazy Mary but I'm really nervous seeing her again,"

"Charlie chill out. Have you thought of a present for her?"

"Present? NO"

I started to panic again and she laughed.

"You'd better get your thinking cap on then Chief.

I forgot to tell Mary that Bella's visit was a secret and it wasn't long before Billy was on the phone,

"I hear Bella's coming home for Christmas Charlie. Were you going to keep it a secret?"

"No, I only just found out myself. Who told you?"

"Jake, he was in town and heard Mary talking to someone in the store. Is she coming alone?"

"As far as I know yes".

"Are we going to see her? Or are we still persona non gratis?"

"It was never like that Billy. She just had a hard time after the Cullens left."

"Jake tried to help her but she threw him out as I recall."

"She was upset. Look I'll ask her but I know she doesn't want any fuss."

"And we're classed as fuss I take it?"

"Billy don't start. I'll ask her if she wants to come to the res but I can't make her."

"Well I know Jake intends to visit and I hope she's a little kinder this time. She had a narrow escape from the Cullens."

"So you kept telling me and I still don't know why. Anyway I have to go."

Bella wouldn't be happy about Jake visiting, she had gone crazy last time she saw him. Billy was right she threw him out of the house. Well he knew what to expect and maybe he might get a pleasant surprise although I wouldn't hold my breath on that one.

Billy

So it was true, Bella was coming back to Forks. I had no choice now but to inform the pack so I rang Sam.

"Is that vampire still hanging around?"

"No, she comes and goes, still looking for Bella Swan I think. She just doesn't get the message Bella isn't coming back."

"She is."

"What?"

"I just heard from Charlie, she's flying up for Christmas so you'd better alert the pack to be on their guard,"

"We should let the leech have her. She's not one of us, why should we guard her?"

"Sam we've been through this. The Elders agreed that we would watch over Charlie and his daughter until she left. If she goes missing up here it will bring trouble and we don't need that. With the Cullens gone and this red-head only sniffing around occasionally I don't suppose there will be any need for action but who knows."

"I'll call a pack meeting. When does she arrive?"

"I'll let you know and Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Watch Jake, he's still volatile and I don't suppose he'll get a warm welcome from her."

"He should treat her with the contempt she deserves. I'll make sure he behaves. How long is she here for?"

"A few days I think, that's all."

"Yeah well that's a week too long in my books. Just don't invite her to the res, we don't want her type here."

"I'll bear that in mind Sam."

I rang Harry and Old Quil too and neither of them were any happier with the news than Sam had been, if she'd only stayed away instead of raking everything up again.

Jake

I couldn't believe it, Bella was finally coming home and it sounded like she was alone. Charlie had told me she had a boyfriend in Jacksonville, some guy called Tim. So, had they broken up? Is that why she wanted to spend Christmas in Forks? It would be my first opportunity to speak to her since the evening she threw me out of the house. Maybe it had been a little too soon to point out what a close shave she'd had with the leeches but hopefully she'd got them out of her system now and I might get a chance to really talk to her, tell her how I felt, how I hadn't forgotten her.

Billy and now Sam had both warned me off.

"She's no good Jake, a leech lover. Stay away."

I ignored Sam, he hadn't made it an Alpha command, at least not yet and Billy's attitude had been the same. He was pleased for Charlie but wished she'd stayed away permanently. My only worry was the red-headed leech who turned up from time to time apparently looking for Bella or at least that's what we assumed as she spent her time between the old Cullen house and the Swan house. Maybe she was connected to the attack on Bella in Phoenix, she'd never been willing to talk about that but then Bella was never wiling to talk about anything, not to me that was for sure.

When I went over to Emily's place Bella was the subject of conversation there too.

"She should stay the hell away, leech lover".

I glared at Paul but it was water off a ducks back to him.

"Maybe she's changed, he really hurt her, we all saw that Paul."

"Shut up Brady. Once a leech lover always a leech lover but I don't suppose it will stop Jake hanging round her like a bad smell. Fancy his left overs do you Black?"

"Enough"

Sam's words cut through all of us silencing everyone.

"Bella Swan is coming to visit for a couple of days and the Elders have asked the pack to keep an eye out for the leech who keeps coming back that's all. Unless she appears Bella Swan is on her own, we aren't guarding her but the Elders don't want trouble from Johnny H if she goes missing here. We got away without trouble last time but the pack could have been in it big time if the leeches started a fight with us."

"I say let the leech have her."

"We all know what you think Paul but now keep it to yourself. You too Jake. I don't want to hear her mentioned OK?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

I got the last seat on the last plane leaving for Seattle Christmas Eve and as promised Renee drove me to the airport, beaming because her party had been such a success.

"They loved the spread I put on Bella. Kept singing my praises, it was wonderful."

I didn't say anything, her contribution had been some odd-looking folded napkins,

"They are swans, can't you see?"

Phil and I waited until she left the room before commenting and he picked one up to study it,

"OK I see a head of sorts on a really thin neck but where are the wings?"

I pointed to the folds in the side,

"I think they are the wings"

"Yeah? Well lets just hope the poor swan never needs to use them then. It looks like it's crashed a few times already!"

Luckily mum didn't hear his comments and ignored our laughter when she came back in with some more "swans".

Tim had wanted to see me off but at the last minute his mother called and asked for his help so he had to make do with a peck on the cheek as I got in the car. I knew it was over between us and I think he did too but he just wouldn't acknowledge it. I couldn't tie myself to another Edward Cullen, it was too destructive for me but I did promise to ring him tomorrow morning. Of course Renee immediately jumped in,

"Oh Tim, give the girl a little space. Besides she has to ring me first and I want all the details, all the news from Forks. Maybe she can ring you in the evening. Quite apart from anything else you'll be out all day with Phil wont you and Bella's not getting up at the crack of dawn just to say Merry Christmas now is she? Come on Bella or we'll be late."

My mother was never on time for anything so her urging me on was way out of character but once we drove away she explained.

"Now Bella, you need to be more forceful with that young man. You don't want to let him control you like you did Edward."

I opened my mouth to object but she rolled over me,

"Now it seems to me that you influence these young men to control you and it's not good for you or them."

"I'm not responsible for the way Edward or Tim act towards me."

"You may not think so Bella but you give off strange vibes sometimes. You should be more careful not to act as if you need looking after so badly."

I couldn't be bothered to argue with her. I didn't want to leave on a row.

The flight was packed and I found myself sitting between an elderly lady who was going to stay with relatives in Seattle for the festive season and had to tell me about each of her grandchildren in detail and then the history of the whole family and how she had spent her Christmases as a child. The other side of me, by the window was a suited business man who slept the whole way. Only raising himself as the plane taxied to the gate and I never saw his face. If I were a betting man I'd have put money on him hiding behind a veneer of sleep rather than actually being asleep! The old lady took my arm and walked to the luggage carousel with me only letting go once she had her luggage and saw her son who was waiting in the terminal exit.

"Goodbye my dear. Have a nice Christmas and thank you for humoring an old lady by listening to her. I'm sure I must have bored you. I know I bored the man the other side, he stole a look at me a couple of times but I don't think he knew I'd caught him."

"I enjoyed the company and hearing about your childhood Christmases were really interesting"

She smiled and waved as she left with her son and I saw Charlie looking around for me so I called out and waved. He looked very happy to see me and that made me feel guilty, I should have come to visit sooner.

Charlie

Bella had changed quite a bit but then I was glad about that, the last time I saw her she had been a mental wreck, looking washed out and depressed with dull eyes and limp hair. She had tried to smile as she left but it had been painful. This Bella was brighter and more cheerful, her hair was cut shorter and more stylish and her figure had filled out, she looked more like a woman and less like an awkward teenager. When she saw me her face lit up and she ran over to give me a hug,

"Dad, I hope you had enough warning, I just decided I wanted to see you."

"Bella, you can always come visit, any time and with no warning you know that."

"Thanks"

I took her bag from her and she looped her arm in mine, something she would never have done when she was here last. When I led her to the car she looked at me puzzled,

"I know you hated riding in the cruiser so I borrowed Mary's care."

"Thanks but I don't think I'd mind any more dad."

We drove to Forks mainly in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Bella was like me that way, we could both cope with quiet, unlike Renee.

When we reached the house she started to laugh, seeing all the twinkle lights my deputies had insisted on winding round the porch steps and door frame.

"Sorry, I tried to hold them back but I suspect Mary decided you should have the works."

"Its nice, festive"

I shrugged and grabbing her bag from the trunk followed her up the steps to the door.

"Its open Bella, just push"

She nodded thoughtfully,

"I'd forgotten you didn't bother to lock the door. Still no thieves in Forks?"

"Only the cops!"

We both laughed at that and inside the deputies had been at work too, there were more lights twisted around the staircase and in the sitting room there was a live tree decorated with lights, tinsel, and decorations not to mention what looked suspiciously like candy canes. I smelled mulled wine and warm nibbles in the kitchen and walked through where the table was full of food.

"Are you expecting guests?"

She sounded a little worried,

"No, just Eddy and Mary, they wanted to say hi. You said no fuss and I took you at your word."

She smiled

"Good"

Then washed her hands before diving in, filling her plate with the dainties.

"This is good"

"Yeah Mary's a good cook. Sometimes she takes pity on me and cooks a dinner for a poor old bachelor."

Bella rolled her eyes and I felt content, my little girl was home if only for a little while and healed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I was touched by the effort Charlie had made and made my own in return, luckily it had not been as hard as I thought. The memories of the Cullens had faded to a manageable level and when I climbed into bed after an evening catching up on the gossip I fell asleep easily and had no nightmares waking refreshed early the next morning to find it had been snowing. From my bedroom window I could see a real Christmas scene, snow on the ground and a couple of young boys with a sled, it must have been a present from the excitement in their voices and I sat there remembering my earliest Christmas memories but I had none like those boys. I longed for a quiet Christmas, a log fire, soft music, spiced wine, and maybe chestnuts roasting in the hearth or marshmallows in the flames. A boyfriend in jeans and an old sweater sitting on the floor with me, butterfly kisses and sweet words. Was it too much to wish for?

With a sigh I went to grab a shower then picking up the present I'd bought Charlie I ran downstairs stopping at the bottom when I heard Charlie talking to someone in the kitchen. Then I recognised Jake's deep voice and closed my eyes pushing down a groan. Had Charlie invited him? I listened for a minute,

"Jake I don't think you should just barge in. I enjoy seeing you but Bella might not feel the same way. You should have rung first."

"I never had to ring before."

"You never got thrown out before either did you?"

"You think she'll do it again? I thought she was better now"

I took a deep breath, pulled on a smile and walked in on them.

"Merry Christmas Dad. Hi Jake, come to scrounge breakfast? I see you haven't changed much."

He grinned at me,

"Hi Bells, you're looking good. Merry Christmas."

He handed me a parcel inexpertly wrapped with at least half a roll of sticky tape wound around it.

"Thanks Jake. This trip was a bit last minute so I didn't have time to shop, except for Dad. Here you go"

I handed Charlie the new fishing vest I'd picked out for him and helped myself to toast and coffee. Jake helped him self too and sat at the table opposite watching me. Charlie was over the moon with his new vest and insisted on trying it on there and then.

Jake

Bella was even more beautiful than I remembered but then it had been some time. She was more confident, poised, and my heart still beat fast for her. I wondered how she saw me now.

"Are you coming to see Billy?"

She shook her head watching as Charlie went upstairs with his gift, then spoke once he was out of hearing,

"I don't think I'm welcome on the res Jake, except by you. Too much happened and I worked out for myself that if the Cold Ones really exist then so do the wolves and that means I was with the enemy. Am I wrong Jake?"

I didn't want to answer that but she sat watching me keenly so I had no choice but to nod,

"Yes and I'm one of them. Does that make any difference?"

"No why should it? You're still Jake to me."

"Then will you come out with me?"

"On a date? I don't think so Jake. It wouldn't be fair. I'm not staying here and I'm not looking for a new boyfriend. Too much water under the bridge here, lets just stay friends eh? I can't do more than that. My days in the fantasy world that is Forks are over. No more vampires no more wolves, nothing but real flesh and blood people with everyday problems."

"It might not be quite that simple Bella. You can't just forget what happened here."

"Yes I can Jake. I have, it's all just a bad dream but its over and I'm not talking about it any longer so maybe you should go."

I stood up pushing my chair back so it scraped across the tiled floor.

"Are you throwing me out again?"

She looked at me ruefully,

"If that's what it takes but I'd rather you went as a friend."

"Well maybe I need more."

"I can't give you more Jake so please don't do this."

I could see I wasn't going to get anywhere so shouting a goodbye to Charlie I left.

Sam

I knew where Jake had been, he smelled of Bella when he returned looking decidedly unhappy.

"Got your ass whipped again?"

He glared at me,

"Mind your own business."

"It is my business when it affects the pack or the tribe and I'm telling you to stay away from Bella Swan Jake. There's nothing there for you why don't you see that? Try looking elsewhere for an imprint, it will happen one day if you just stop pining for her."

I knew he wasn't listening, when it came to Bella Swan Jake was blind and stupid so I as he walked away I knew I would have to act to watch him. I phased searching for any other pack members who were in wolf form and found to my dismay that only Paul was available. He and Jake weren't a good combination but it would have to do for now.

"I want you to watch Jake"

"Why? Don't tell me he's sniffing round that girl again. Doesn't the stupid bastard ever learn?"

"Just keep an eye on him Paul until I can relieve you and don't let him see you. I don't want any more aggravation between you two. Understand?"

"Yeah I get it Sam, watch Jake and keep out of sight. I take it he's in human form then?"

"Yes, if he phases you do the same, I don't want him causing any trouble Paul."

It was the best I could do and I looked forward to the day Bella flew back to Florida.

Jake

I ignored him running back into the trees but I decided not to phase for now. I wanted my thoughts to be my own, the rest of the pack wouldn't appreciate my thoughts about Bella but then none of them understood. I couldn't just stop loving her whatever she thought of me. Sam was right of course but I couldn't just let Bella walk out of my life without at least trying, not again. Now Edward Cullen was gone I had hoped she might look more favourably but it seemed her feelings towards me hadn't changed. I made my way slowly back towards her house unable to help myself, she drew me like a magnet. Part way there I got the feeling I was being watched, could the leech be back so soon? I looked around uneasily but I couldn't see or hear anything and then I understood, Sam had sent a wolf to shadow me and I wondered who it was. Not that it mattered, I wasn't phasing to find out. Instead I ignored it and walked on, straight into the arms of the red-headed leech.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

Things in the Cullen family hadn't been right since we left Forks, Edward had thought wrongly that by leaving he would be able to forget Bella Swan but I could have told him he was mistaken, she had left an impression on every one of us, for good or ill. Once settled in our new home, fifty miles from Omaha Nebraska where Carlisle had a teaching job at the Medical Centre we enrolled in yet another school, at least Alice, Edward and I did. Rose and Emmett had left for a while, he had been really upset at the way we abandoned Bella and that hadn't gone down well with his mate so he was taking her on a tour of Europe to try to make amends. I thought he was right but I'd learned it paid to keep your opinions to yourself in this family if they were contrary to Edwards wishes. He wielded far too much power as it was but I decided it was none of my business, as long as he stayed out of my affairs I'd stay out of his.

Alice, the one person I expected to be upset most of all seemed to take it all in her stride. When I questioned her she gave a little shrug and smiled,

"I liked Bella but I never really had a friend before, not a human one in any case, and it wasn't as much fun as I thought. Edward's really upset you know, under the mask. I'm not sure he acted for the best but there will be other humans to befriend and hopefully they'll be more amenable."

"Is Bella OK?"

"Bella? I guess so. I don't look for her but I will if you like"

"It doesn't matter I just wondered if she'd got over us yet."

"Its more than that isn't it? You care about her."

"Alice please, I just wondered that's all. Don't you ever think about her? After all she was a part of the family for a while"

"No Jazz she wasn't. Despite what Edward likes to think Bella Swan was just a nuisance and a danger and I for one am glad he came to his senses before it got out of hand."

I looked round at Rose who had just come in and saw the scowl on her face, the one she had reserved especially for poor Bella. Her extended holiday hadn't improved her mood on the subject of Bella Swan,

"don't know what all you guys saw in her, there was Edward wrapped around her little finger, Emmett wagging his tail like a puppy whenever she was near and you...well I guess you were pretty restrained, at least you saw the danger she posed. I still think Carlisle and Esme should have let you kill her at the beginning, it would have saved all the hassle later."

Carlisle

I heard the conversation in the other room and put my book down leaning back in my chair. Jasper wasn't the only one who thought about Bella now and then. Esme and I had been very fond of her and we'd spoken about our actions on more than one occasion both agreeing we shouldn't have let Edward talk us into leaving in the way we did. It was only after that incident we realised how much power Edward wielded over us all and ever since then we had been striving to break free of it, largely successfully because he was still heartbroken about her.

"We can't let Edward dictate to us Carlisle, not any longer. He's manipulated all of us and I'm ashamed that I allowed it. From now on his suggestions will carry no more weight than anyone else's and if he doesn't like it then he's going to have to leave"

It was the first time Esme had ever been so forthright and I had to agree with her. Edward of course read our thoughts and he was very angry and upset but he found himself against a brick wall with his "mother". He'd lost her another daughter and she wasn't going to forget that in a hurry.

He had left us for a while and I think he was torn but in the event he stayed away from Forks. He waited for us to ring and beg him to come back as Esme did in the past but this time she out waited him and he returned with his tail between his legs and had been very subdued ever since. A couple of times he had mooted another move, out of the country, but he was overridden every time by Esme and Alice especially. They had found their niche here in Omaha, Alice loved the city and made friends although she made sure never to get as close as Bella and she had become. Esme started her own interior design business which was doing well as I knew it would and she was determined to stay put. Emmett and Rose? They settled down once we were away from Forks and Emmett was out of Bella's sphere of influence, he had been extremely fond of the girl. The one I couldn't figure out was Jasper. He had never been close to Bella, in fact apart from the time spent in Phoenix I doubted a dozen words had passed between them but I could see that he had been disturbed by our manner of leaving and he seemed more remote these days. I did wonder if perhaps things between Alice and himself weren't what they had been. Even Esme commented that he seemed to become more distant as the months rolled by.

Jasper

Things were coming to a head within the family and I knew my time as a part of the Cullens was coming to an end. I decided to speak to Alice about it so when we went to hunt I found a quiet spot and asked her to sit down with me.

"We need to talk Alice."

"No we don't, it wont make any difference."

"Well I need to talk to you so please listen to me."

She sat down with a sigh and rested her chin on her hand,

"OK I'm listening."

"I can't stay here any longer. You know I disagreed with way we treated Bella Swan and I don't think things will ever change. I know Esme and Carlisle have finally reined Edward in but I don't understand how everyone, with the exception of Emmett and myself, feels no guilt."

"Guilt about what? Edward decided it would be safer for Bella if she stayed in her own world. Why should I feel guilty about that? It's the truth."

"Maybe, but why couldn't we say goodbye properly instead of sneaking away as if we were ashamed of our actions?"

"Jazz you did the same. If you felt so strongly you should have made a stand and you didn't."

"You know something Alice, you're right. I should and I think it's the guilt that I didn't that's forcing me away. I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like, just away from here and the family."

"You mean Rose and Edward?"

"Possibly although at least Rose stood by her convictions. I'm sick of Edward walking around as if it's the end of the world. Bella wasn't his mate."

"How do you know that?"

"If she had been he couldn't have just left without suffering and his suffering is for himself not for the absence of his mate."

"Lets get something straight Jazz. I'm happy here, I don't want to leave and I don't think its fair of you to expect me but you do. Doesn't that tell you something?"

I hesitated measuring her words then stood up wiping grass from the back of my pants,

"You know you're right Alice. It does and I guess that's all I needed to hear. I'm going back now and I'm packing my stuff. If you want to go with me I'll be there about an hour but with or without you I'm leaving."

"She won't be there you know."

"Who?"

"Bella. Victoria is still hunting her and she went back to Forks. They're going to meet very soon so you see she won't be there by the time you reach Forks. I looked like you asked but you never bothered to find out what I saw did you Jazz?"

I didn't wait to here more, just turned and ran for the house, Alice knew! She said she hadn't watched Bella but then she's looked and not told me. Chances are I might be too late now and I wasn't sure why that thought made me panic so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Once Jake had left things became more relaxed and dad handed over his gift for me, a new waterproof jacket. Just the kind of thing I needed living in Florida! Still it was a nice thought, maybe it was a hint to visit more often. Mary arrived mid morning with everything for a Christmas dinner, already prepared and the meat cooked. Chatting to her in the kitchen I found out that her husband Frank had died a year ago and she was now on her own having no children.

"You are staying for dinner aren't you?"

She looked at me shocked,

"No Bella. You and Charlie need some time to yourselves. I wouldn't dream of butting in like that."

"Don't be silly, we'd love you to join us wouldn't we dad?"

Charlie was more than happy and while Mary and I set about the finishing touches Dad disappeared with a mug of coffee into the sitting room and we heard the TV go on.

"So Bella, how are you? Is school going OK?"

"Yes thank you."

"And your mother?"

"As crazy as ever. I forgot you knew her didn't you?"

"Yes, I've lived here all my life just like your dad. We were all surprised when those two got engaged and..."

She lowered her voice,

"Us girls were a bit put out. Your dad was something of a catch. A few girls shed tears when they heard he was taken."

I laughed at the thought of girls queuing up for a shot at Charlie but then he'd been a young man once!

Dinner was relaxed and cosy, Mary and Charlie were old friends and joked about people they knew and things that had happened in the town. The meal was delicious and afterwards dad fell asleep in his chair while Mary and I cleared up then went for a walk. It was snowing again but I didn't care, the air was crisp and fresh and everyone we met spoke to us, but then they all knew her anyway. Before coming back we stopped at her house to feed the cat, a huge ginger thing called Tigger who looked like he ate bears just for fun but turned out to be very loving, winding itself around our legs and purring loudly enough to wake the dead.

I looked around at all the photographs and there were lots of them! Most were of her late husband Frank but a few showed the two of them and one that caught my eye was a foursome, Mary, Frank, Charlie, and Renee. Seeing my interest she picked it up laughing.

"That was just after your mother found out she was carrying you. She and Charlie were so excited. Here you take it"

She held it out to me,

"Oh I couldn't"

"Nonsense put it in your pocket and call it a Christmas gift."

I offered her the frame back but she shook her head,

"Look around, I have more photo's and frames than I know what to do with. Now come on, Charlie will be waking up soon looking to be fed again."

I groaned at the very thought of more food but she just laughed and we walked back arm in arm.

Jake

I hadn't been as vigilant as I should have and now I was about to pay a very high price. The leech had her arms around me and as her arms crushed my ribs her teeth snapped against my neck and I felt a terrible burning sensation then suddenly her arms came free as I heard a loud snarling sound and fell to the ground. Through the tears of pain I saw a huge wolf its teeth tearing chunks from her and throwing them into the undergrowth. It was Paul and he'd just saved my life. I staggered to my feet but I was in so much pain there was little I could do to help. He had become complacent as she lost an arm and leg but then her remaining arm came around and grasped his throat squeezing hard and his body thrashed for a few seconds before becoming still and limp. She had killed him and I steeled myself for the end but she decided to heal herself first, perhaps she thought I was still a danger and I wasn't going to disabuse her of the notion.

As she dragged herself away into the bushes I tried to move as fast as possible in the other direction. I wanted to phase but I was too badly injured and her venom was burning a path down my neck towards my heart, would it kill me? I dragged my wounded body in the direction of Bella's house, if I could just get to a phone or at least warn Bella and Charlie that they were in terrible danger. I had no idea how long it would take her to find and reattach her limbs but every second counted and I continued despite the agony of broken bones and venom until at last I saw the house and made my way to the back door hammering on it furiously, looking around and praying I wouldn't see her coming up behind me.

It seemed hours before I heard Charlie at the door.

"Who the hell is it making all that noise?"

"Charlie let me in please, its Jake and I'm hurt."

He wrenched the door open and dragged me inside looking around anxiously.

"Jake, what the hell happened? Did you get run down?"

I shook my head trying to force more words between gritted teeth.

"Ring Billy, warn him the leech is here and she's already killed Paul"

"What?"

"Do it Charlie. Now."

He looked startled but grabbed the receiver without argument for which I was thankful.

Charlie

A furious hammering at the back door had woken me up, Bella must have locked it and I hadn't realised but who the hell was creating such a noise? When I heard Jake's voice I pulled the door open expecting to see him standing there but he was on his knees, covered in blood and with a terrible open wound in his neck. I didn't understand his words but it was obviously important to him so I lay him on the floor and wrapping a towel into a pad put it against his throat for him to hold there while I rang his father.

"Charlie? Merry Christmas."

"Billy I've got Jake here and he's badly hurt. He said something about her being back and killing Paul."

"Oh God. We thought it might happen. Sam and the others will be there in a few minutes. Until then lock the doors go down in to the cellar and take your rifle. If you see a red-headed woman shoot and keep shooting. It might be enough to keep her at bay."

"I need to ring for an ambulance Billy."

"You don't have time trust me Charlie. Jake has won you just enough to hide, now do it."

Billy slammed the phone down on me and Jake called out,

"Quick Charlie we need to move now."

I grabbed my shotgun from the cabinet and a box of shells then helped Jake up and took him with me down in to the cellar barricading the door as best I could then found somewhere for him to lie down.

"Where's Bella"

His voice was only a whisper,

"Out. She went for a walk earlier"

He closed his eyes,

"Then we'd better pray the pack finds the leech before she finds Bella."

I didn't understand what he was talking about but he was obviously very agitated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jasper

Emmett came out as I grabbed my car keys swearing loudly as I did so,

"What's up Jazz?"

"Victoria, she's headed for Bella in Forks."

"Victoria? She's still looking for Bella? Shit that's bad man, what are you doing?"

"The only thing I can, fly up there and pray I'm in time to save her if the wolf pack don't."

He jumped in beside me,

"I'm coming with you."

"Rose will throw a fit."

"Yeah well I'm only doing what I should have done before and stood up for what I believe. Now hit the gas."

As we pulled away in a cloud of dust I saw Rose standing at the bedroom window and Alice running back to the house. She'd tell Rose where we'd gone if Edward didn't read it in her thoughts and beat her to it.

"How long do we have?"

"Alice didn't say but not long."

"Jazz we're not going to get there in time, you know that."

"Well what do you want to do? Turn round and give up?"

"Shit no man. Can't you ring your friends, maybe someone is closer."

"Good idea. You book tickets for the flight. I'll try Garrett and Peter."

Garrett

I hadn't heard from The Major in a long time and I'd never heard him sound so worried.

"Where are you Garrett?"

"Where am I? In New Mexico why?"

"That's too far away. Do you know where Peter is?"

"No idea. What's up?"

"I need help, in Forks Washington. Any ideas?"

"Your best bet would be Darius. I know he's living in the Blue Mountains Idaho. Is that close enough?"

"Not really but it will have to do. I'll explain later"

He rang off leaving me wondering what the hell was going on so I rang Peter myself.

"Garrett! Decided to mingle with the masses have you?"

"Peter have you heard from The Major recently?"

"Who?"

"Come on give it a rest. Have you?"

"No and if I had I would have told him to fuck off and put the phone down. The same treatment you're about to get."

"He's in trouble."

"No he isn't. I'd know if he was, although personally I wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire now."

"Haven't you got over that yet?"

"Being called a coward? No, funny that."

"He didn't call you a coward, he said if you had a backbone you would have told Alice what to do yourself instead of hiding behind Charlotte's skirts."

"Oh right, well thanks for clearing that up for me Garrett now you can fuck off"

Peter's phone went dead, so he hadn't got over the row over Alice. I agreed with Peter that she wasn't good for The Major but even so, attacking her verbally like he did then disappearing and leaving Charlotte to ask them to leave wasn't a smart move. I just hoped Darius would be able to help whatever the problem was. In the meantime I would fly out to Seattle just in case.

Peter

I was fuming, was this a trick to get me talking to The Major again? Well it wouldn't work, not a snowball's chance in fucking hell. No one called me a coward, not even him and as for that little harridan he was married to, well if I saw her again I might just take a swing at the pretty little face. That would wipe the fucking smile off it. I turned to find Char behind me,

"Fuck woman don't do that, creeping up on a man like that You coulda given me a heart attack."

"Hardly Peter you'd have to be in possession of one for a start."

"Yeah Miss smarty pants? Well you know what I mean."

"What did Garrett want?"

"Does it matter? You heard my reply"

"Yes, as pithy as usual. Isn't it about time you stopped this stupid spat with your friends?"

"Hey, mind your own fucking business. I've got work to do."

"Really? What?"

"I'll find something don't you worry."

"Oh I'm not, you'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh and why would I do that?"

"Because you are itching to know more and you won't be able to resist the temptation to ring him back."

"Now there's where you're wrong see."

I put my phone on the table and stomped out to the barn cursing loudly about interfering women.

Jasper

I dialled Darius next hoping he was answering, sometimes he went for weeks without picking up on anybody and sure enough his phone went to voice mail.

"Darius its The Major. If you're there pick up, I need help."

I waited but the machine cut me off and I knew I would get no help there. It only left Peter and I really didn't want to speak to him. Too much had been said in the heat of the moment and I owed him an apology. I sighed heavily,

"No luck eh? You gonna try Peter?"

"I'm going to have to Emmett but it's not going to be pleasant"

Emmett knew about the argument because Alice had delighted in telling everyone who would listen once we got back. It was all her fault really, she had goaded him until he reached breaking point and told her a few "home truths" which I thought at the time were out of order and seeing red I had defended my mate, but in retrospect he had probably been a lot closer to the truth than I cared to admit.

I rang waiting for him to answer but in the event it was Charlotte I got,

"I thought we might be hearing from you, Garrett's been on. He said you have trouble."

"Yeah, I really need Peter's help Char. Is he there?"

"He's in the barn but he's not going to like it when I tell him who is on the line."

"He hasn't forgotten then?"

"Did you think he would?"

"No, I guess I just hoped. Where are you Char? Still in Colorado?"

"No we moved. Peter bought a small place in Beaverton,"

"Beaverton? That's not far from Seattle is it?"

"Why?"

She sounded suspicious and I couldn't blame her so I just took a deep breath and explained the situation then waited for her response.

"I'll tell him you're on the line but it's up to him if he talks to you Major"

Peter

I knew when I saw Charlotte coming to the barn that it was The Major, so now he needed the coward did he?

"It's The Major. He wants your help."

"Tell him to shove it."

"Peter please, just forget what happened and start again. You were both angry and he was defending his wife"

"That bitch, she doesn't need defending, she's like an attack dog on PCP as it is. Tell him to go to hell. Oh no, wait a minute he's already there, shacked up with one of the devils little helpers. I'm busy,"

She glared at me still holding out the phone so I snatched it from her,

"Major, I'd love to help you but if you remember I'm the fucking coward so I guess that says it all."

I snapped the phone shut and threw it as hard as I could across the yard into the horse trough,

"Oh yes, he throws, he scores"

Ignoring Charlotte's tight lips I went back in the barn whistling gaily, through gritted teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Charlie

I was concerned at the amount of blood Jake had lost and the struggle he had to breathe but when I tried to get up he pulled me back down shaking his head.

"Listen to me Charlie...there is a vampire after Bella...she'll go through us to get to her...if she gets in...keep shooting at the head...don't stop until you run out of ammo...pack is on its way."

His fight for breath was becoming harder and I knew the lad was dying in my arms, now he was hallucinating too, vampires indeed! I heard a noise upstairs in the house and cocked my rifle ready pointing it at the door. It sounded as if someone was throwing furniture around and I heard curses and snarls, what the hell was up there? Then the footsteps approached the cellar door and I heard a chuckle,

"Come out little wolfie, come and play. Did you really think you could defeat me?"

There was a short pause and then I heard a crack as something hit the door hard, once, twice, on the third attempt the lock gave way and the door crashed against the wall to reveal a beautiful red-head with glittering red eyes and a huge smile.

"Wolf boy, did I hurt you? Oh dear. Now, where's the bitch?"

I could see there were scars on her bare arms as if she'd been hurt recently but was healing.

I sent the first shot wide but she just laughed,

"Trying to frighten me human? You'll have to do better than that."

I started to shoot as she moved incredibly fast towards me sheltering Jake behind me.

The first couple of shots didn't even slow her but I did as Jake told me and aimed at her head and I knew they were hitting, I was a good shot, I'd won trophies. She hesitated only about ten feet from us, chunks of her face and skull missing but there was no blood and no sign it was really hurting her then I heard a roar from the top of the stairs and a pack of wolves poured down in to the cellar throwing themselves on her as she screamed her anger grasping my rifle and ripping it from my hands. She twisted it and struck me in the face as she fell. The pain was terrible and I heard the crunch of breaking bone then I lost consciousness amid the snarls and screams.

Sam

As soon as we got the call from Billy we set off at full run to Charlie's, leaving behind only Quil and Embry to find Paul. The stench of vampire was thick in the air when we entered the house. It looked like a tornado had wreaked havoc with the furniture, wooden chairs in pieces on the floor and huge gashes in the plaster walls where the table had been hurled against it. Seeing the cellar door hanging off I left Seth and Brady to guard our backs and the rest followed me down into the cellar to see Charlie firing a rifle at the leech who snatched it from him as we closed in on her and hit him in the face with it. She went down hard and we made sure she would never get up again, ripping her into tiny pieces which were then collected by the younger members of the pack and burned as I phased back to human form and lifted Charlie up. Behind him lay Jake and as Jared knelt down at his side I saw his lips move briefly before his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating. The leech had killed at least one of my pack and possibly two as we hadn't heard Paul's thoughts, but we had killed her.

"What did he say?"

"Bella's safe"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah and that was only a whisper."

Charlie lay limp in my arms and I decided to take him upstairs into the house so I could see just how badly hurt he was. I could hear his heart beating and his chest was rising and falling but his eyes were closed and there was a terrible open wound on his forehead. Wiping the blood away there was just enough time to see that his skull was fractured before the blood covered the sight again.

"Jared, get Jake's body out of here and set fire to the cellar. Its got to look like a home invasion gone wrong."

He nodded and with the help of the others they quickly carried out my orders. Now there was only Charlie and myself in the house. I grabbed the phone to call 911 when I heard Bella's voice. It was too late to stop her from coming in so I was glad she wouldn't be alone because I needed to leave. I wiped the phone and then putting Charlie down gently I ran outside phasing as I did so. There could be no trace of any Quileute connection, it would be too difficult to explain much as I hated leaving Bella to find her father like that.

Bella

We were almost at the house when I smelled smoke and looked around,

"Do you smell anything Mary?"

She nodded, then with a look of horror pointed to the corner of the house where the basement window usually let in some light only now it was letting out smoke. I screamed my dads name and ran for the front door relieved it was never locked. Inside the hall was as usual but when I got into the kitchen I looked around in horror. The place had been trashed and my dad lay on the threshold, his face covered in blood. Mary grabbed his arms while using her cell phone to call for the emergency services.

"Come on let's get him outside before the smoke fills the kitchen."

Between us we started to carry him out coughing and choking from the thick acrid smoke billowing up from the basement.

Once outside I put my dads head in my lap and used my jacket to wipe away some of the blood, relieved to see he was still breathing but horrified at the terrible injury to his head. I stayed like that as first the fire department and then Deputy Eddy turned up followed closely by an ambulance. Dad was rushed away to the hospital in Port Angeles while Eddy tried to find out from us what had happened but there was very little we could tell them. After satisfying himself that we had not witnessed the attack Eddy offered us a lift to the hospital but Mary told him she would drive me.

"You'd better wash and change first Bella."

I looked down at Eddy's words and saw what he meant. I was covered in my dads blood.

"I've got something that will fit you Bella, come on".

We went back to Mary's place and I showered quickly before pulling on the pants and jumper she left out for me. I hadn't cried I'd been too shocked to cry, who had done that to my dad? In the back of my mind something nudged at the edges of consciousness but didn't break through and I ignored it as we raced to the hospital praying dad would survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Charlotte

I pulled up at the end of the street to watch the fire brigade working to put out the fire consuming the house I was interested in. There were a knot of people standing around so I strolled past to hear the news. It seemed there had been a home invasion and Chief Swan had been attacked and badly injured, or killed, depending on who you chose to believe but his daughter who had been out at the time, or had also been injured, was on her way to the hospital. I circled the house at a distance and caught the scent of wolves and a vampire, so The Major had been right, she was in danger or she had been. I caught the faintest odour of burned vampire flesh, it would seem this Victoria was dead and it would be my guess it had been the wolves who had killed her. Who injured her father was more difficult to decide, both wolves and vampires were a danger to humans but my money was on the vampire.

Getting back in my car I set off for the hospital hoping to find out more and rang The Major as I drove.

"Char?"

"It's too late. The vampire is dead and the house is on fire but I think the wolves killed her"

"Bella?"

"I don't know. From rumours I heard both she and her father were injured but I'm on my way to the hospital so as soon as I have any news I'll ring you."

"Thanks. And thank Peter too."

"I'm alone, he wouldn't come Major."

"Oh, well thank you Char. We've just landed so I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can."

He'd sounded resigned when I told him Peter hadn't come. I'd tried to persuade him but my husband had a stubborn streak the size of the Grand Canyon!

"No, no, no. If he's got trouble let him ask those Cullens he's so fucking fond of. I'm a coward remember?"

"You're a stubborn fool Peter. He's your best friend, get over it. You both said things that shouldn't have been said."

"Me? What the fuck did I say?"

"You told him he was a fool married to the evil witch, that she was leading him round by "his pecker" and he needed to "grow a new set" as she'd obviously chopped off the originals, need I go on?"

"That's not the same, besides Char, you remember all that shit?"

"Yes and so do you so don't try pretending you don't. Are you coming with me or not?"

"No."

He stood there arms folded scowling as I drove away from the cabin, and I dearly wanted to knock some sense into him but I didn't have time.

Bella

By the time we reached the hospital I was wreck and only Mary's caring arm kept me upright. When we asked at the desk we were told a doctor would be along soon to speak to us so we could do nothing but sit and wait.

"Who would have done such a thing Mary? Dad didn't have any enemies did he? Anyone he arrested who might do this?"

"Good heavens no. Most of the arrests in Forks were drink or speeding related. We don't get a lot of murders or violence really and no one who hated your dad enough to do that. Lets just wait and see what Eddy and the others come up with"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I had my fingers crossed praying that my dad would make it. As we sat waiting a nurse came through and called my name. I got up expecting the worst,

"If you and your friend would follow me Miss Swan we'll find somewhere private for you and the doctor will be along in a few minutes."

She escorted us into a small windowless room and came back a few minutes later with a white coated figure who introduced himself as Dr Harris."

"Miss Swan, I saw your father when he was admitted and we sent him straight to theatre. He has a depressed fracture of the skull and its causing pressure on the brain. I'm afraid you must prepare yourself for bad news. His prognosis isn't good, he was hit with immense force."

"You don't think he'll make it?"

"He may survive the operation but I doubt he'll make a complete recovery if in fact he survives the next few hours. I think it only fair to tell you that at best he will have life altering brain damage."

I couldn't speak for the pain that was welling up in me, my dad, the man who loved me and had been so happy to see me and now, he was almost sure to die from his injuries.

"As soon as he is out of theatre I'll let you know and then you can see him for a few seconds but he wont be conscious."

Charlotte

I listened from the next room which just happened to be a store room so empty, making it easy to eavesdrop. I took out my phone and rang The Major.

"I'm at the hospital. Bella's fine, she wasn't there when her father was attacked."

"Thank God. What about her father?"

"Not good. It sounds like best case scenario he's going to be brain-damaged. Do you want me to wait and finish him off or stay on Bella?"

He hesitated and I wondered what he was thinking about,

"Could you get him out of the hospital?"

"Who her father? Why?"

"It seems so unfair, she loses her father because of us."

"Major you aren't responsible for what happened. How far away are you?"

"About ten miles from the hospital. Look, stay with Bella and if anything happens let me know. I'll find you when we get there."

Jasper

I looked at Emmett who was nodding slowly,

"You think we should change Charlie?"

"Well its our fault he ended up here."

"I guess so but what about Bella? You can't just snatch Charlie and say nothing but she's not going to be happy to see us."

"True, but I can handle her hatred, we deserve it. I have to give her the choice if I can Em. You stay with Charlotte out of sight and keep an eye on what's happening. I'll try to speak to Bella."

"Rather you than me. I don't think I can look her in the face now."

I understood how he felt, she had no reason to like me and every reason to hate me but I had to offer her something as a way of saying how wrong I'd been to follow the others like a sheep. I parked up and Emmett went to meet Charlotte round the back of the hospital well away from eyes and ears. I decided as Bella had someone with her it might be best if I approached her carefully so I went inside and used my speed to obtain a white coat and clipboard before finding my way to the relatives room taking a deep breath before knocking gently on the door and walking in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mary

We heard the soft knock and both looked at the door expectantly but it wasn't Doctor Harris who came in but a much younger Doctor who looked almost embarrassed. I hoped he wasn't here to give us bad news. Bella who was wiping her eyes looked up and I felt her stiffen at my side and gasp in surprise.

"Miss Swan, I wondered if I could have a quick word with you in private."

"I'm not sure Bella's up to being alone especially if its bad news."

He didn't answer, just continued to look at Bella and I got the strangest feeling there was some silent communication going on between them. When Bella stood up I started to join her but she shook her head,

"It's OK Mary, I'll be fine, This won't take long will it Doctor?"

"Whitlock, Dr Whitlock and no I don't suppose it will."

I still had the strangest feeling these two knew each other and he looked vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't quite place him. Then I got it, he looked familiar because he had the same pale complexion as the Cullens. I'd met Doctor and Mrs Cullen a few times but not their foster children who by all accounts were very polite and well behaved teenagers. It did occur to me that perhaps this doctor was perhaps related to Dr Cullen but I didn't like to ask. Bella smiled at me and took another tissue before leaving the room with the doctor who stood aside for her to precede him.

Bella

I couldn't believe it when I looked up and saw Jasper Hale standing there dressed as a doctor. I hadn't seen him in ages but of course he hadn't changed, he still looked as if he'd stepped off the pages of a glossy fashion magazine but his eyes were troubled, did he have anything to do with my dads attack? It was then the little niggle in the back of my mind sprang forward, at the house I'd smelled burning vampire flesh, just like in the ballet studio. So a vampire had been responsible for dads attack. Had Jasper killed whoever it was? I didn't believe he had been the one who attacked but why was he here?

I preceded him out of the room and he led me along to the coffee lounge a few hundred yards along the corridor holding a seat for me then went and got me a coffee from the vending machine handing it to me before sitting opposite and I waited for him to speak but he seemed to be having difficulties.

"Why are you here Jasper?"

I listened as he explained about Alice's prediction and the way he and Emmett had flown in to help but had been too late.

"Why did you bother? You left so why pretend you care now? You were too late, do you want me to forgive you for that? You're forgiven. Do you want me to forgive you for leaving me to Victoria? Why not, you didn't know she'd still come looking for me and I had the wolves to protect me so OK I forgive you. What else do you want Jasper? I need to get back, there might be news about my dad. If I hadn't come back to Forks then Victoria wouldn't have come to the house so its my fault he was attacked not yours. You can go home with a clear conscience and tell Emmett the same"

I got up but he took my hand,

"Bella I deserve everything you are thinking of me and more but I am truly sorry for leaving you and for your father. I wanted to offer to save him."

I sat back down stunned, feeling his cold fingers wrapped around my own.

"You want to save my dad? You mean turn him into a vampire?"

"Yes, it's all I can do if he's as bad as they say"

"How do you know what they're saying? Have you been following me? Spying?"

"No. I asked a friend to help but she got there too late. She followed you to the hospital and she listened in."

"Alice?"

"No, not Alice. I told you she told me what was happening but she's still in Omaha."

"A new girlfriend?"

I didn't understand why but the answer to that question interested me. He smiled ruefully

"No, just a friend I've known a long time. She has a husband but I think I rank about as low on his scales as I do on yours about now."

Jasper

I could feel Bella's confusion and hurt through her concern and sorrow and could tell she was dangerously close to breaking down. I wanted to take her in my arms and console her but I couldn't, she would only shrink from my touch although she hadn't pulled her hand free yet.

"I don't understand why you are offering and I have no idea what Charlie would say but..."

She was interrupted by my cell phone which I answered with a quick apology,

"Yes."

"Major if you are going to act you'd better make it fast. He's out of surgery and its looking very bad, you don't have time to mess around"

"Thanks. Just give me a minute"

I looked at Bella

"I'm sorry not to give you more time to think about it but I need to act now."

She understood what I was saying and closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks then nodded,

"Yes, save him please Jasper."

I nodded and let go of her hand,

"You have to go back and wait to be told Charlie died. I'll arrange that and I'll contact you as soon as I can but you have to play your part, we can't allow any suspicions about his death. Can you do that Bella?"

She nodded wiping away the tears that continued to fall and I walked away, I didn't have long and a lot to organise so I lifted my phone back to my mouth talking rapidly as I walked. It was hard walking away from Bella and my hand felt hot where my fingers had wrapped around hers. It was as if the ghost of her hand stayed with me. Now we had work to do so I pushed all thoughts of her to the back of my mind and once in a deserted corridor I broke into a run.

Bella

As I walked back to Mary my mind was whirling round, had I really just arranged with Jasper to turn my father into a vampire? When I saw him I could hardly believe my eyes and now he was gone I wondered if it had been a dream but I could feel his touch even now and realised I was glad to see him and not only because of Charlie. Now I had a part to play and I needed to be convincing so I took a deep breath and went back into the relatives room. Mary sat where I'd left her and I realised we had only been gone a few minutes although it had seemed longer and yet not long enough.

"Any news?"

"No he just wanted a few details. Who to contact, things like that"

"I got the impression you knew each other."

"Really? No but I'm a bit mixed up Mary"

I was saved from any more questions when the door opened again and Eddy walked in.

"Hi, I just popped in to see if there were any news?"

"No, not yet. Did you find out anything about the fire?"

"No its early days yet but I think I know why your dad had his rifle with him."

"Oh why?"

"There were wolf tracks in the snow out by the trees. They might have been closer to the house but with the water and fire fighters the yard and front are a mess."

"Wolves? I didn't know you had a wolf problem Eddy?"

"Yeah we get them from time to time, tracks, stuff like that, but no one ever comes across one in the flesh. I'm really sorry about Charlie Bella. He was, is, a friend as well as my boss."

I nodded and he joined us in a silent vigil that I already knew the outcome of. It was half an hour before we got the news. Dr Harris came back in with the news that Charlie had passed away a few minutes earlier.

"I'm very sorry Miss Swan, I was hoping you could see him before, well to give you a chance to say goodbye"

I nodded feeling emotional even knowing it wasn't the truth.

"If you'd like to see your father before we move him..."

I nodded,

"Yes I'd like that. Mary would you mind if I went alone. It's just..."

"No problem Bella, I'll be waiting here."

I nodded and followed the doctor out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I had no idea how he managed it but I saw my dad and he looked dead to me, the terrible injury now hidden under a surgical dressing. His face was white and still, there was no sign of animation there any longer. Tears continued to fall as I kissed him goodbye, noting how cold his skin felt already.

"Bye dad,"

Mary drove me back to her place, her offer reminded me I had nowhere else to go. Charlie's was a still smoking ruin and a crime scene and I doubted if there were anything that could be salvaged. I tried to eat a little of the food Mary put in front of me but I really wasn't hungry.

I knew I had to ring Renee and tell her what had happened and Mary left me alone with the telephone while she arranged some clothes and things for me for a few days then used her cell phone to fill in some of the guys who weren't on duty with the sad news. At first Renee didn't want to believe me but when it finally got through she broke down. I hadn't expected her to be so upset, after all they'd been divorced for years but it was obvious she still loved him at least a little.

"I'll fly up tomorrow Bella."

"Wait mum. Let me find out what's happening first. Besides there's nowhere for you to stay."

"Where are you honey? I never thought of that."

"I'm with Mary dad's dispatcher."

"Mary? Is she still there? I remember her."

"Yeah she remembers you too"

"That sounds ominous. OK you ring me tomorrow and then I'll arrange to fly up. Take care Bella and I'll be thinking of you."

I couldn't talk any longer, I felt emotionally washed up and closed my eyes only to hear a knock on the front door followed by voices I recognised.

"We just heard and wanted a few words with Bella. Offer our condolences if that's OK?"

Mary came in looking rather intimidated by the bulk of Sam and Harry Clearwater,

"Of course, you were friends. I'll put the kettle on. Are you all right Bella?"

I nodded wearily and they sat down awkwardly and waited until Mary had left.

"We're very sorry Bella. We did try to help."

I didn't speak, waiting to hear what they were going to admit to.

"It was a vampire who killed Charlie. By the time we responded to Jakes warning it was too late"

"A vampire? A Cullen?"

They looked at each other and I wondered for a second if they would lie but Sam shook his head,

"No, it was a woman, a red-head."

"Victoria!"

"You know her? Well now she's dead too. The pack killed her but I'm afraid we have more bad news. You have to know because you'd be wondering where he was. It's Jake, he's dead too".

My stomach dropped and I felt sick,

"How?"

"He tried to save Charlie. He called the pack and told Charlie what to do. He almost did it too but she'd already hurt him pretty bad and she bit him. Vampire venom is a corrosive in our system and he was too badly hurt and weak to fight off its effects."

"Poor Billy. I'll come to the res and see him"

"Ah, that's not a good idea Bella. Some of the pack blame you for Jakes death and then we heard they found Paul's body. Victoria killed him too."

This was just too much for me and the room started to spin, Sam caught me as I fell and the next thing I knew I was laying on a bed in the dark. A glass of brandy and water sat on the cabinet beside me and Mary was sitting on a chair at my side reading quietly.

When she saw I was awake she put the book down and smiled handing me the brandy which I sipped slowly coughing as it burned my throat.

"Sam Uley carried you up here when you fainted. I was going to call the doctor but he said you'd probably be as well off sleeping after everything. How are you feeling now?"

I shook my head,

"Numb. It's as if it's all a bad dream and I'm going to wake up soon."

"I know how you feel. I expected my Frank to walk through the door for days with his usual smile and a welcome cuddle. It takes time for us to come to terms with the finality of it all. Your mother rang a little while ago to check on you, she's flying up tomorrow evening and Eddy has arranged for her to be picked up at the airport. I told her she can stay here as long as she likes, you too, but I know you'll have to get back for school."

School I'd forgotten all about that! I couldn't go back, not knowing Charlie was out there somewhere with Jasper and his friends. I wondered when or if I would hear from him again. Maybe having saved my dad he would feel he'd paid his debt and disappear again, the Cullens were adept at just vanishing!

I waited hoping against hope that I might get a call or a visit, anything to tell me everything was OK with my dad but there was an ominous silence and I did wonder if it had all been a set up, a cruel joke, pretending to help my dad. Mary suggested and I refused to see a doctor

"You might need help sleeping, you've been through a lot Bella"

Although I thought she might be right. I refused supper and went back to bed early laying in the dark and thinking about everything that had happened in the last few hours. I had lost not only my dad but a good friend and learned that Victoria had been looking for me even after all this time.

Jasper had appeared out of the blue with an offer I couldn't refuse and might well disappear again without trace taking Charlie with him. Or would he leave Charlie in his grave, with me only thinking he had been transformed? I felt unsure about everyone now and I really wished I'd never come back to Forks, then Charlie and Jake would still be alive, not to mention Paul, the other wolf who had been killed by Victoria. All this because I fell in love with a dream and as a result met James and his friends!

I have no idea what time it was, only that it was at my lowest point that I heard it, a soft tapping on my window and it brought back memories of Edward, memories I thought forgotten. I got out of bed and pulled the drapes back expecting to see Jasper there but instead I recognised the huge figure of his brother Emmett. With a sigh I opened the window and he jumped in making not a sound as he landed. I'd forgotten how silent vampires could be. He stood awkwardly with a nervous smile on his face,

"Hello Bella."

"What do you want Emmett? Come back to say you're sorry too? It's a bit late for that but OK I forgive you"

"I know it's too late but I'll say it anyway. I'm really sorry Bella, we shouldn't have left the way we did and nothing will change that but I guess I don't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you Emmett, I got past that. What do you want?"

"Jasper asked me to fill you in. We can't take your dad from the Funeral Home but we did put a no embalming notice on him. Once the coffin is sealed when your mum has visited tomorrow, she's already arranged to go there before she comes here, then we'll take him away. Up into the Olympic Range so he's well clear of humans when he wakes up."

I looked at him suspiciously,

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Emmett? Does Jasper? Or did you both forget I know a little about the change, I felt it myself for a minute or two when James bit me. If Charlie were changing he'd be screaming the place down not laying like a corpse. Either you were too late or you never intended saving him. Which was it?"

**Please allow me a little lee way here as I'm winging it as far as bodies and embalming go. Just do me a favour and suspend disbelief. Thanks Jules x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Emmett

I understood Bella's attitude and I knew the only way to persuade her of the truth was to take her to see for herself.

"Come with me and I'll explain."

She pulled on her coat and shoes and I helped her out of the window jumping with her to the snowy ground below. I scuffed my feet so any footprints were obscured, I didn't want anyone thinking Bella had been abducted. Bella climbed into the car, I was glad I'd not decided to run because I doubted she would have let me carry her. She didn't speak as I drove to the funeral home and I didn't know what to say seeing her anger and hurt in her face, we'd really done a number on the poor girl. Once there I turned to her,

"Bella we have to make what they call a covert entrance so you're going to have to trust me and climb on my back."

She didn't say anything just climbed on as I crouched ready.

Bella

This was bizarre, like a cheap horror flick where the teenagers break into a funeral home on a dare, but they'd never been accompanied by a vampire! Inside the Chapel of Rest I saw a single coffin, the lid off and knew it contained my dad's body. I approached slowly, fearfully, Emmett's bulk at my side giving me some comfort and when he took my hand I didn't pull away. Charlie lay still and pale in death his head still covered with a surgical dressing and the tears started once more. I reached out to touch his skin and it was cold and harder than I expected.

"I'm sorry Dad. I still don't understand how everyone thinks Charlie is dead, surely he must still be breathing and have a heartbeat?"

"Yeah that one was tricky, come here"

Emmett guided me away from the coffin to a smaller barred window which looked out onto the huge and surprisingly unkempt back yard where the funeral cars were parked.

"Out there, in the bushes is an old barn and that's where Jasper is. He's taking all the pain away from your dad until we can get his body away. That's why Charlie's lying so still and silent."

"Jasper's doing what?"

"He's using his gift, he can simulate death by hitting Charlie's system so hard that it goes into a type of hibernation. The odd beats are so soft only a vampire can pick them up and breathing is just about stopped. There is a risk with this strategy, Charlie's system is so weakened by his injury it could just stop but it was the only way. If we'd run off with your dad from the hospital it would have caused a massive man hunt. This way he's free, no one will be looking for a dead man who has been buried now will they?"

"I want to see Jasper"

"No, he said you might but he doesn't want you there. He needs to concentrate, Charlotte's with him. He'll be fine Bella. Now I'll take you back."

I waited until he had dropped to the ground and then pulled away.

"I'm not leaving until I see Jasper. Please Emmett."

"He's gonna kill me for this Bella"

"Then you'll die a martyr, Now where is he?"

Emmett sighed dramatically,

"I could just pick you up and carry you back"

"You could try but I have a good set of lungs and I'm not afraid to use them."

"If you scream people will know you are here"

"That's OK, I'll just tell them I couldn't bear to think of my dad alone here."

I took a deep breath and he caved in,

"OK, OK."

Emmett

Bella wasn't going to give in on this so I took her hand and led her to the bushes putting a finger to my lips. I could hear Jasper's moans and thrashes but I doubted a human would, especially when they worked in this yard during the day with the road noise. Pushing aside the branches I led her into an old abandoned workshop long forgotten in the tangle of undergrowth at the end of the yard. She stepped forward straining to see in the darkness then put a hand to her mouth to stop a cry. She could see Jasper suffering the burning torture that should by rights be Charlie's. Charlotte looked up and scowled,

"What the hell is she doing here Emmett?"

"I made him bring me. Is Jasper going to be OK?"

"Yes of course. AS soon as we get your dads body away from here The Major can withdraw and Charlie can finish going through the pain instead. You must be very special Bella Swan."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can't think of a single vampire who would willingly put themselves through this, especially for a human."

I knew she was right and I crouched down on the floor to look into Jaspers eyes. The usual beautiful gold colouring was gone. Instead they were black and the bruises under them were stark against his ashen pale face. I stretched out my hand but she shooed me away with an oath.

"Are you crazy? You touch him and you'll be feeling it too. Now get back to the house and make sure you play your part equally as well."

I nodded and whispered my thanks to Jasper although I didn't think he could hear me. I would thank him again once it was all over.

Jasper

Charlies pain was much as I remembered my own and close to that I'd felt when biting other humans for Maria, but unlike the other times I couldn't escape this. If I tried then the game was up and we would be discovered, or Charlie would and as his sire that would make me guilty of breaking the Volturi law. I had no idea how long I had been in hell or how much longer I had to stay here but suddenly it was as if I were being shielded from the worst of the pain. I felt another presence close by and then I heard her voice, Bella was close by! I couldn't speak or move for fear of breaking the connection with her father but I made the most of the respite before the pain came back doubly as she walked away. My brain was too mixed up and in too much agony to think about the strange feeling now but I would examine my thoughts later. Then it was al I could do to keep my jaws clamped shut as the fire raged more fiercely in Charlie's body.

Bella

Why was Jasper putting himself through such agony? Charlie meant nothing to him and neither did I. He'd left, abandoned me along with the others, I just didn't understand.

"Where are the others? Do they know you are here in Forks?"

"No. Rose is going to hit the roof when she finds out."

"Yeah, she never was a fan of mine was she?"

"Rose was just scared you'd get us discovered, she's very insecure Bella, it was never personal."

"It certainly felt as if it was. What about...Edward?"

"No, he doesn't know either. Just us two and a couple of Jasper's friends."

"So, why did you really come back and risk Rose throwing a fit?"

"I told you, I was wrong. I argued that we should stay and explain why we were going but I let myself get persuaded by the others, Rose especially. I found out I'm weak Bella and that shook me. Jasper argued too and I think he would have stayed but Alice said it was the right thing to do and that swayed him. As soon as Alice told him you were in danger he set out and knowing he might not be in time he rang round. That's why Charlotte is here, she was the closest."

"I still don't understand, after all this time you come swooping back in and he does that, takes on all that pain and for what? To make amends? It seems a little drastic, not that I'm complaining. I'm very grateful but even so."

And I didn't understand, not really, but I would, and soon I decided.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

The rest of that night I lay awake, the vision of Jasper laying there in torment for my sake haunting me. That he and Emmett had come here racing against time to save me from Victoria was touching, it more than made up for the way they had left. They hadn't been in time to save Charlies human life but they did offer him another and I really hoped he accepted it when he woke up. He had two of the best people to help him when he did and I knew they wouldn't just leave him to fend for him self.

By the time Mary came in with coffee for me at eight in the morning I was shattered. I think the shock of it all had finally sunk in and I felt sick and shaky. She reminded me that Renee was arriving today so I sat down to write a list of things that needed doing. Renee was fine if she had a list to follow and Mary helped me using the knowledge she had from the year before and Franks death.

"It's good Renee is coming. You're far too young to be doing all this. I can see how much its affected you. Why don't you just take it easy? Relax, have a soak in the tub, and we'll go for a walk then get some food in for your mother."

"Is Phil coming too?"

"No, he's going to be arriving for the funeral when you get the date but I think he has other commitments and after all its a little awkward, folks in Forks are a little conservative and your mother didn't win any popularity contest when she ran away taking you with her. Bringing her new and I believe younger husband with her probably wont go down too well."

I nodded, I knew from things Harry and Billy had said that Renee wasn't popular and I saw Mary's point. I just wanted it all over so I could see my dad awake to his new life, what happened after that eluded me, one step at a time I guess.

Shopping didn't take long and I tried to relax the rest of the day but the phone never stopped ringing, friends from my school days in Forks who had heard of dads death, Mr and Mrs Newton, Angela's parents, and a few people I didn't know but had liked my dad and wanted to give their sympathy. By the time the cruiser pulled up with Renee in it I was exhausted again but when I heard Mary's exclamation I jumped up,

"Oh! Bella how old is your mother's husband?"

I looked out the window and groaned, Renee had Tim in tow carrying the cases, just what I needed right now! Mary opened the door while I put the coffee on and waited tensely in the kitchen.

Renee's voice penetrated my brain like a white-hot wire and my headache that had slowly built over the day cranked up another notch. It wasn't helped when Tim came in looking suitably solemn and took me in his arms.

"Darling I'm so sorry. I never knew your dad but I do know you two were close. It must have been a terrible shock finding him like that."

I pulled free of him as the kettle boiled,

"You didn't have to come Tim."

"Of course I did darling. I wouldn't let you go through this alone. Mum and dad send their regards. They are flying up for the funeral."

"Oh that's good of them."

"You look terrible Bella but you can relax now, I'm here to look after you and Renee. She's been really strong about it all."

"Well they weren't married for very long Tim and it was years ago."

"I don't think that stops her having feelings about his death Bella. You seem a little hard and distant. Never mind, I'm renting a car, it should be delivered in the morning and we can get out of Forks, away from all the terrible memories for a while."

"I have to make the arrangements with Renee."

"We'll both help her with that, after all I'm more or less family."

I was about to answer that when Renee came in, a tissue to her eyes and threw herself at me,

"Oh Bella, its such a terrible shock. Poor Charlie. I always said that job would kill him in the end. I'm grateful you weren't there when he was attacked. I could have lost both of you. I can hardly believe he's gone."

She started crying again and all I could do was put my arms around her while Tim tried his best to console both of us.

Mary who had left us alone to talk came in hearing all the noise and took Renee from me,

"Come and sit down Renee, Bella are you OK to make the coffee?"

"I'll look after Bella don't worry."

Mary nodded smiling a little uncertainly and guided Renee in to the sitting room while Tim busied him self with a tray and cups while sitting me down at the kitchen table like a child.

"You sit there Bella. I'll take the tray through for those two them we can talk in here."

I had no idea what we would be talking about but I was too weary to argue. Instead I got a couple of pain killers for my splitting headache and sat back down holding my mug between shaking hands.

When he came back he sat down unwrapping my hands to hold them in his and I thought how hot they felt. The last hand that had held mine had been much colder and considerably bigger.

"Now Bella. I understand how upset with me you were and speaking to my dad and then your mother I think I understand where I went wrong. I didn't know your history. Renee explained how your first boyfriend Edward Cullen treated you and I promise I wont make the same mistake again. My dad came out with a few home truths which were hard to listen to but I took them on board. I saw a lot of very unhappy people on Christmas Day and failed relationships were to blame for a lot of the sad stories but I wont let you down Bella and I will do my best not to dictate to you. OK?"

My head was thumping and I was furious with my mother for discussing the Cullens with Tim. It was none of his god-dam business! I was too tired to argue with him tonight so I just nodded and closed my eyes but I could feel his smile and his hands clutched mine even tighter. We stayed like this for a while and then my mother swept in, feeling much better now she'd been treated as the grieving widow even though she wasn't and as I opened my eyes I saw the look she gave Tim.

"Oh good. I knew you two would work things out. Once I explained the trouble you had with that Cullen boy Tim understood."

That Cullen boy! He was her all time favourite the last time we spoke about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I couldn't get free of Tim, he was like an annoying child you really wanted to smack but knew you couldn't. Renee insisted we needed a man with us as we went to make the arrangements for dads funeral and I was forced to sit in the front with him while Renee with a knowing little smile insisted on taking the back seat. Tim would insist on holding my hand all the time and that annoyed me even more but making a scene wouldn't have been appropriate so I gritted my teeth and bore it stoically, well as much as I could. Once we'd finished at the funeral home Renee insisted on taking us both to lunch in Port Angeles where she also dragged us round the mall looking for a suitable outfit for the service. Tim followed like a puppy and I felt like screaming but I would just have to bear it a little longer. I had decided it was over. I just needed to tell him but we never seemed to get two minutes to ourselves. Renee was always there and she made it quite apparent that she thought Tim and I were perfect for each other.

All I wanted to do was check on Charlies progress, they should have been able to spirit his "body" away now and free Jasper from the pain of transformation. I had no idea how to contact any of them so all I could do was hope they would find a way to speak to me. Finally mid afternoon Renee decided she was too exhausted to do anything else and Tim suggested he and I take a ride out for a while which was fine by me. I could tell him it was all over between us and then finally I would be able to breath again. Tim seemed to suck the oxygen out of the air leaving me gasping and I hated the feeling, much like Edward had crowded me towards the end of our relationship. I didn't take any notice of where Tim was going I just took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Tim, I think we need to talk, clear up a few things."

"That's why I suggested this trip out Bella. I've spoken to your mother and we both agree now would be the perfect time for us to announce our engagement."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking but look at it logically. You only have Renee now and you need someone to look after you, help you through all this. Now I know we were going to wait until after college but I don't really think it matters that much. I don't expect you to marry me until you finish although you could go straight to work in dads law firm, you can get qualifications later after the children are old enough. You have to get over this commitment problem you have, I'm not Edward Cullen and I'm not going to abandon you."

That was it, I'd had enough,

"Stop the car now Tim."

He looked at me, shocked by my tone of voice but pulled over to the side of the road.

"Right, now let's get a few things straight. My mother had no right to speak to you about Edward Cullen and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention his name again. As for getting engaged what on earth would make you imagine this is the right time for something like that? We're burying my father in a couple of days, I hardly think an engagement party is appropriate. In fact Tim I think its time we called this whole thing off."

"Off? Bella what are you talking about? We love each other."

"No Tim, we don't. In fact I'm not sure I like your attitude at all. Didn't you learn anything from our last argument? I don't react well to being told what I can and cannot do. Neither do I enjoy having my life mapped out for me. You know something, in the cold light of day I've learned something".

"Oh really? And what might that be Bella?"

His voice had gone cold and hard.

"You are an arrogant prick"

I got out of the car slamming the door and started walking back towards Forks only to realise we were a lot closer to Port Angeles. I heard the car engine start and he pulled up in front of me jumping out to grab my arm,

"Where the hell do you get off calling me names Bella Swan? You're lucky I was interested in you at all, now get in the car."

I pulled free, stepping into the road and causing a car coming up behind me to swerve sounding his horn loudly.

"If you touch me once more Tim I'm going straight to the police station and swearing out a complaint of assault."

"You bitch! Right then, go ahead walk home but don't expect me to be there when you eventually stagger in."

"Don't worry, I wont."

He got back in the car and took off just missing me as he passed and once he was out of sight I took a deep breath and sat on the grass verge to calm myself.

Renee

I was hoping Tim might pop the question this afternoon, he was such a nice boy and just what Bella needed after Edward Cullen. As I sat with a glass of brandy to steady my nerves the phone rang and knowing Mary had popped out I answered it.

"Baker residence"

"Hello, could I speak to Bella?"

"Who is this please?"

"Jasper Hale."

"Are you a friend?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Well I'm sorry. She's out with her fiancé but I can take a message."

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, they've gone out to pick a ring, didn't you know?"

"No I didn't. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving the area and I wanted to apologise for missing Chief Swan's funeral but something has come up. Will she be staying in Forks long?"

"No, she and Tim will be leaving straight after the funeral but I'll pass your message along."

"Thank you."

He sounded slightly upset by the news that Bella was engaged, well almost anyway, and I was glad he wasn't going to be hanging around whoever he was.

Hearing the car draw up soon after I went to open the door ready to congratulate the happy couple but Tim was alone and he looked furious.

"Where's Bella?"

"She decided to walk back from Port Angeles."

"Walk? What happened?"

"I tried to explain things to her, what we planned and she just started being abusive. Renee I have no idea what's wrong with your daughter but I think she needs to see a psychiatrist."

"You didn't leave her at the side of the road surely?"

"She refused to get back in."

"She's very upset about her father Tim."

"I know that Renee but it's no excuse for the language she used to me. If you're so worried you go and pick her up. I'm packing and then I'm going back to Jacksonville."

"I don't have a car Tim."

"Then the walk will do her good. Maybe she'll cool off a bit."

He ran upstairs and sure enough he was down again in a few minutes with his bags and drove off as Mary pulled up in her car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

I put the phone down feeling strangely crushed by the news I'd just heard from Bella's mother, she was engaged. Really I'd wanted to tell her that Charlie was due to wake up soon and Charlotte and I had decided we would travel with him to her ranch where it would be easier to keep him under control. I guess I'd hoped she might want to see him and that way I would get to speak to her again. When I told Emmett he just shrugged,

"I guess its good news that she's made a new life for herself. You told her mum we wouldn't be at the funeral?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea, not if Bella's going to be there with her fiancé. She'd have to explain us somehow, besides you could still go if you like then head back home afterwards. Charlotte and I can deal with Charlie until we reach her place. Besides you really don't want to be there when Peter sees us. He's gonna hit the roof and I have a lot of humble pie to eat."

"You sure about that? Me going home I mean."

"Yeah, thanks for everything Emmett but its time you went back to Rose."

"Yeah, I guess my pie will be about as big as yours Jazz but I will go to the funeral first, just to say goodbye. You have any message for Bella?"

"No, none."

He looked at me sideways, I think he heard the strange hurt in my voice although I couldn't explain it myself.

"What about Alice?"

"She will have seen my decision Em, besides Charlie is my responsibility, I can't just leave him to Charlotte and Peter."

Emmett

I didn't understand Jaspers unhappiness, I thought he'd be glad Bella had someone now, someone she loved but I guess I just misunderstood his mood. I helped him get Charlie into the car and watched as he and Charlotte drove off south. Grabbing my bag I drove to a motel and booked a room for two nights. Tomorrow I would buy a suit for the funeral but this evening I had to ring Rose and that wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Emmett? When are you coming home?"

"I'm staying for the funeral then I'll fly back. Jazz and Charlotte are driving Charlie to her place."

"You mean he's not coming home? What about Alice?"

"Look Rose I make enough of a hash of my own relationship at times without worrying about his. I'm really sorry I ran out on you and I promise I'll be back straight after the funeral. I just can't leave Bella like I did before, without even saying goodbye. I miss you Rosie."

There was a tense silence then her voice softened,

"I miss you too Emmett. I'll tell Alice if she hasn't already seen it. Anything else going on?"

"Yeah, Bella got engaged to some guy from Jacksonville. Her mum told Jazz this afternoon."

"Really? I'll tell Edward, that'll be a blow to his ego that she got over him."

"Rose, be nice."

"I'll try. See you soon Em, I love you"

"Love you too Rosie"

Bella

I walked about five miles before Mary appeared in her car and picked me up.

"I'm sorry Bella I only got home a little while ago and found out. Tim's left, he's driving back to Seattle."

"Good. Mary why do I always attract the control freaks?"

"The right one will show up eventually Bella and its a terrible time for emotions right now. You might feel differently in a few days. Once you fly back he'll probably be waiting with a huge bouquet of flowers and an apology".

"I really hope not, if I never see him again it will be too soon. Tim, is an ass hole. Excuse the language."

Mary laughed out loud,

"That's OK Bella, I've met more than my share of those over the years believe me"

The rest of the journey was a spent chatting about Charlie. Mary told me some of the crazier things my dad had been involved in while I shared some of my memories with her and I forgot just for a while that I'd never see my dad again.

When we got back Renee came out and she didn't look pleased,

"Isabella what have you done? Poor Tim is so upset, he's flying home to Florida and just when you were getting engaged too. Your father would be so upset if he knew"

"Ah Renee I don't think its a good idea to bring Charlie into the conversation. Not under the circumstances."

My mum turned on Mary,

"I don't think its any of your business Mary. This is between my daughter and I. Thank you for fetching her home but now I think we'd like to be alone."

I was so embarrassed at the way Renee spoke but Mary just winked at me and walked in leaving us on the porch.

"Mum, this is Mary's house."

"That doesn't give her the right to stick her nose in things that don't concern her and my daughter's happiness comes under that very category. Now I've been thinking about things Bella and decided the best thing to do is to let Tim fly back, you don't want him knowing how upset you are after saying such terrible things to him. No, the best way is to let him get home and then ring. Turn on the charm or the water works, whatever works best, apologise and tell him you'll get engaged as soon as you get back. There will just be time to make it a New Year celebration and I'm sure his parents wont mind you hijacking their New Years Eve party as an engagement party, so you see it all works out for the best."

"No it doesn't."

"Why ever not?"

"Because hell will freeze over before I ring him and I most certainly will not be attending any parties with him, most especially an engagement party."

"Well you could have told me. I'm making a fool of myself telling everyone that you and Tim are already engaged secretly. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell them you were wrong."

"I can't do that, I'll look stupid. Isabella you do as you're told. Tim is a nice guy who loves you very much. He's handsome, intelligent, witty, and well off, what more could you want in a man?"

"Someone I love, someone who makes me feel special."

"My dear girl, you've been reading too many romance books. All that Romeo and Juliet rubbish. Real life is nothing like that I can assure you. The best thing to do is to take the best offer you get and Tim's is the best offer you'll ever get, trust me, I know men."

I shook my head, there was no point arguing with Renee because she had this knack of wrapping you up in a confused knot until you didn't know up from down any longer and I didn't want that. I knew my decision was the right one and I wasn't going to change it. I had some supper then excused myself to shower and go to bed to read,

"Try something other than ridiculous romances Bella. A little factual reading might help square your thoughts young lady."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Billy

It rained the morning of Charlie's funeral but I didn't think he would mind, fishing was always better in wet weather anyway. There were a lot of people in the church and even more around the grave including Harry and Sue, Sam and Emily, and some of Jake's friends. Bella spoke to them afterwards but she looked on edge, glancing around as if expecting someone special to appear. It wasn't until the crowd started to thin out that I saw the Cullen standing by a tree looking a little out of place. Sam and the other wolves were watching him but he didn't seem to notice. He was the last to shake Renee's hand and offer his condolences and I knew she was unaware he was Edward Cullens brother but Bella pulled him to one side and they stood together under the dripping trees to talk. Renee looked over a couple of times until Mary Baker and Eddy the deputy took her arms and led her back to the car. She looked every inch the widow and I wondered how many people were aware she had ever been Charlies wife, it had been so short-lived and such a long time ago.

Sam and Emily came over and he looked like thunder,

"What's the matter?"

"Charlie. He didn't die."

"What? Of course he did, that's why we're here now"

"I don't know who or what is in that coffin but it isn't Charlie Swan."

"So what are you saying?"

"I overheard Bella's conversation with the leech. Charlie was dying at the hospital so one of them bit him. Charlie is a vampire now."

"What? They broke the treaty?"

"It would appear so. That means its void and the boys and I can act Billy. Tell Harry and Sue will you. I'm going to speak to Bella Swan before I do anything."

I looked over where Bella watched as the Cullen walked slowly away followed at a distance by the members of the pack who were here in the cemetery.

Bella

I was pleased to see Emmett because at least I would get some news on Charlie but disappointed he was alone, Jasper hadn't come. Maybe he was still with Charlie, he should be waking up soon and I desperately wanted to see him again and explain why I had made the decision I had.

"Bella, I just wanted to say goodbye properly this time. It was a good service, your dad was well liked."

"Thank you, yes he was, even more than I thought. Thanks for coming Emmett. How's Charlie?"

"He'll be waking up soon. Hopefully they'll get him to Charlotte's place before that. I haven't heard anything so I guess its going smoothly enough."

"They're gone? Charlie and Jasper?"

"Yeah, he decided it would be better for Charlie to get somewhere a little more remote when he woke up but Jazz did leave a message."

"A message?"

I could hear the disappointment in my own voice which embarrassed me.

"Yes. He said not to worry about Charlie, he'll look after him until he's learned to control himself and congratulations."

"I'm sorry?"

"On your engagement. Where is he by the way?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancé, Tim isn't it?"

"Tim? I'm sorry Emmett but there's some mistake. Tim and I have stopped seeing each other, we aren't engaged or anything else."

"Oh? Well Jazz got it from your mum when he rang to leave the message for you. I was just supposed to make sure you'd got it."

"Message? Renee? When did he ring Emmett?"

"You were out buying a ring when he left the message."

"He thinks I'm engaged?"

"And you're not?"

"No Emmett I'm not and I think I need a word with my mother."

"I think 'Ill leave before the fireworks start. Anyway, I'm glad I saw you again Bella, good luck with...everything I guess."

I watched his broad back as he disappeared further into the dripping trees then turned and stalked back out into the pouring rain looking for my mother, only to be informed by the minister that she had left ten minutes previously for the house. Mary had kindly offered her place for dads friends to meet after the service and now there were no cars left for me so I walked the mile to Mary's house arriving looking like a drowned rat and with the attitude of an ill-tempered lion.

I walked into the house and ran upstairs to throw on some dry clothes. I only had jeans and sweaters but it didn't matter, the funeral was over as far as I was concerned but my mother and I had issues that couldn't wait. When I came back down Mary took one look at my face and motioned me out into the garden.

"Bella I know there's something up but please, for me, wait an hour until everyone has gone, there are only a few left and it wouldn't be good for Charlies memory if you and your mother had a row at his funeral now would it?"

I agreed but stayed out in the garden and Eddy and his girlfriend came to speak to me before they left.

"I'm gonna miss your dad Bella. He taught me everything about the job".

"Yes, he was a good man. Who's taking over as Chief of Police? You?"

He laughed,

"I don't think my face fits with the hierarchy. No, they are sending a new guy from Portland to take the post. I just hope he's half the cop your dad was. I suppose you're going back to your fiancé. I was surprised he wasn't here today, you looked like you could do with a friendly shoulder. Talking of which, wasn't that one of the Cullen boys I saw you speaking to?"

"Yes, he heard about Charlie and came to say how sorry he was."

Eddy didn't comment further just nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I'd better go, I'm on shift in a couple of hours. Good to see you Bella, don't forget about us will you?"

"I won't Eddy, Shirley, thanks for coming."

It was two hours before the last of the mourners left and when I went inside Renee was slipping her shoes off and complaining about her aching feet. Seeing me she arched her eyebrow,

"Oh you decided to join us at last. Do you have any idea how embarrassing its been for me excusing your absence in here? What on earth were you thinking or weren't you? I was on my own here, Phil couldn't make it and I could have done with a little support but where was my daughter? Outside probably chatting up some guy or other. again. I saw you at the church yard. Do you have any idea how it looked to everyone? You flirting with that guy over your father's grave."

I looked at Mary who grimaced and went to clear up in the kitchen.

"Oh Mary do you think you could make me a strong coffee and find me some Tylenol? I have a splitting headache. Its been so gruelling."

"Of course. Bella can I get you something? Its been hard for you too"

"Bella? Hardly Mary, she's been hiding away from it all and I know Phil was relying on her to support me in his place"

Mary went out biting her tongue but I was past that, this time mum needed to hear a few home truths!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Renee

Well it was finally over and I could get back to the real world. I thought I'd played my part as the grieving ex wife to perfection, after all Charlie had no one to really mourn over him excepting Bella of course but she was far too young and inexperienced to understand the true nature of loss. She'd acted like it was the end of the world when the Cullen boy had left which just went to show how immature she really was. I never remembered being so juvenile although I suppose I must have been at some time. By her age I was living by myself, moving from place to place and exploring all that life had to offer. I could see by my daughters demeanour that she was spoiling for a fight, another trait she inherited from her father, I was sure I was never so ready to pick a fight over trivialities. Mary had the best idea, get out before the trouble started.

"Well? I'm waiting. It's perfectly clear that you have a problem although why you would upset me today of all days I can't imagine. Its pure selfishness Bella and I thought better of you. But you won't be satisfied until you've had your say so get on with it."

Bella

My mother was unbelievable! I almost gave up then and there but something told me that if I didn't make a stand now I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Mum I know I've just buried my dad but there are some things I really need to say and you really need to hear. Tim and I are over, end of story. I'm not going back to Jacksonville or school. I'm going to take a leaf out of your book and travel, I know Dad left me some money so I'll use that to live on. You don't own me and you don't get to choose what I do or who I see, its my life and dads death has just made me think about it clearly for the first time."

"I see. So suddenly I'm not good enough for you? You're leaving me just like that? With Charlie not even cold in his grave yet? You heartless girl."

"Mum, dad meant nothing to you, you ran away, you've been divorced for years."

"That doesn't mean I didn't care."

"Actually yes it does. Anyway I'm not arguing with you because there's no point."

"Have you spoken to Tim since he left? Don't you think he deserves some kind of explanation even if your mother doesn't?"

She sounded bitter and angry and I understood that Renee would always see things her way and be damned with the rest of the world.

"No and I don't intend to. I said all I had to say to him before he left. Now I think I'm going for a walk."

"Well don't expect me to pay for you to hang around here doing sweet nothing and I'm sure Mary will be only too glad to get her house back to herself."

Mary walked in at that point with a tray of coffee and sandwiches.

"Actually Renee Bella is welcome to stay as long as she wants."

Renee rounded on her angrily,

"I might have known you'd be on her side, you never did like me. None of you thought I was good enough for your precious Charlie Swan. Well don't worry because I'll pack my things and leave, I'm sure I'll be able to get a flight back to Jacksonville without any problem."

She flounced out and I sighed deeply,

"Don't feel sorry for Renee my dear, she knows exactly how to spin things in her favour. She's going home to a husband and a life she only put on hold for a week to bury Charlie. I think he'd be proud of you making a stand and I meant what I said, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Mary. I think I'll take that walk though."

Emmett

I tried to get through to Jazz but his phone just rang and I guessed maybe Charlie had woken up. If so they'd have their hands full now. I sat thinking about Bella and her mother. Esme had once commented that Renee seemed a very shallow self-centred woman although never in Bella's hearing and I thought what I'd heard only confirmed that. So she wasn't engaged after all, in a strange way I was pleased to hear it. I wondered what Edward would say when he heard, if he heard that was, he didn't ask about Bella, none of us had until Jazz brought her up and I suddenly remembered how much I had liked her. I would tell Esme about the funeral but not Charlie, unless again Alice had filled her in. Rose wouldn't be interested and mentioning Bella only put her in a really bad mood and Rose's moods could go on for days!

Renee

When I came back downstairs I fully expected to find a contrite Bella waiting but there was only Mary standing in the hall.

"Would you like me to drive you to the airport Renee?"

"Where's Bella?"

"She went for a walk."

"Oh, so she couldn't even wait to say goodbye to her mother? Yes I'd like a lift Mary. I need a sympathetic ear right now."

"You'll get the lift but I'm afraid my sympathies lie with your daughter. You know something Renee you really haven't changed at all from the girl who married Charlie then ran away with his baby girl a few months after she was born. Charlie never got over that, losing the opportunity to see his little girl grow up but I think he'd be proud of her right now for making a stand.

"Mary, you know nothing about it so please don't presume to tell me about Charlie Swan."

"I won't, are you ready?"

Much as I would have preferred to tell her where she could put her lift it would save me the cost of a cab and it would leave Bella alone for a few hours, perhaps she would feel differently after having time to reflect on her conduct.

Bella

I stayed away for an hour but it was getting colder and the snow started to fall more heavily so I turned back towards Mary's. Then a pick up pulled up beside me and I recognised Sam and Emily.

"Would you like a lift Bella?"

At the same time Mr and Mrs Newton pulled up on my side of the road and it was clear they wanted to talk to me. They hadn't had the opportunity at the funeral with Renee monopolising the room, something only she could do.

"We'll be happy to take you to Mary's if you like. We are headed in that direction after all."

I turned back to Sam with relief,

"Thanks but I already have a lift."

The Uleys took off with Sam scowling and Emily glancing back at me with a strange look on her face. Did they know or suspect something? Did they want to quiz me about Emmett's presence at the funeral? I didn't know but I was happier with Mike's parents and felt I might have had a lucky escape.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Sam

So Bella escaped me this time, it wouldn't happen again, I wanted the truth from her. Where was Charlie and who had bitten him. This was all her fault, the deaths, everything, just because she couldn't stay away. The red-headed leech had kept coming back looking for her, that's why our pack brothers died. If she only knew how hated she was on the reservation but she had no idea and I wondered if she would care if she did. She steered clear of us at the funeral and after, choosing to cosy up to the one leech who dared to show his face. His presence just confirmed what the others suspected, that Charlie had been bitten and was now a leech himself. I had to find another way to talk to Miss Swan but while I was thinking this Emily had been talking and her words were only now registering,

"What are you going to tell the others?"

"I want to speak to Bella first. The pack can keep an eye on the leech and tell us where he goes. Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll lead us straight to Charlie"

"If he does what then?"

"We'll put Charlie out of his misery"

"You'd kill Bella's father?"

"He's already dead Emily, you can't kill a corpse."

She looked shocked but it was the only way. If we didn't act then Charlie would become yet another of the Cold Ones, our enemy.

As I drove up to Emily's place I saw the rest of the pack, the ones who hadn't attended the funeral, assembled outside waiting for us and they looked agitated. When I jumped down from the cab Jared approached, their spokesman.

"Sam, we just heard about Charlie. What are we going to do? I sent Brady and Embry on patrol and they came across Charlie's scent at the funeral directors."

I looked at him hopefully, had they traced his whereabouts or recognised the scent of the leeches with him?

"They left the place by the back entrance, Charlie and three leeches, two Cullens and one they didn't recognise."

"Were they able to track them?"

"Only a short way, they had transport waiting."

"Right. I was going to speak to Bella first but we don't have time. I'm going to speak to Billy and Harry, get the pack ready."

"Are we going after them?"

"If I get the elders assent then yes."

"Make sure you get it Sam"

I nodded at Jared's words, we all wanted to avenge the terrible crime done to Charlie, first we'd find the leeches and Charlie and then when they were dealt with it would be Bella's turn."

Harry

When Sam turned up with Brady and Embry I knew he was spoiling for a fight with the leeches who had bitten Charlie but he wouldn't talk until Billy and Old Quil got here.

"OK Sam, what's the problem?"

Sam told them what he'd overheard in the church yard between Bella and the Cullen then he instructed Brady to tell us what he had discovered.

We listened in stony silence to Brady's story,

"Are you sure about this?"

"I know the scents, we all do, besides why would I lie to you?"

"Sam give us a few minutes, we need to talk about this."

"What's to talk about? The Cullens broke the treaty and we should hunt them down and kill them, Charlie too now he's a leech."

"What about Bella? Do you propose hunting her down too?"

"Hell yes, of course. She probably asked for their help. Why don't we get her here? Force her to tell us what she knows before she runs off to find them"

Old Quil nodded slowly,

"Fetch Charlie's daughter and check with the pack members who followed the Cullen but don't start anything Sam. I want no action until we speak to her."

Sam cursed under his breath unhappy with our orders but sent Jared and Leah, who had only recently joined the pack and hated it, to fetch Bella here,

"I want her here unharmed, do you understand?"

Jared nodded and Leah after a long pause did too but we all knew she was just itching to take out her temper on some one. She blamed Bella and the Cullens for her own transformation. If the red head hadn't been turning up the pack would slowly have dwindled but with every visit it reinforced the packs necessity.

Bella

Mary was absent when I got back but she'd left me a note. She had driven Renee back to Seattle for a flight home and didn't expect to be back until the next morning. She said she was too shattered to drive back to Forks and had arranged to stay overnight with a friend just outside the city. So I had the house to myself and peace to make my plans. I felt strangely liberated now. Charlie was lost to me. at least while he was a new born, and my mother had left to return to Phil. I was truly on my own and the thought of failing to graduate did nothing to dampen my spirits.

I took some sandwiches left over in the fridge and a soda and went into the sitting room picking up a book and started to read as I ate. Some time later as I was locking up for the night, something I was only too used to as Renee always forgot, I heard a noise outside and turning the key in the back door I looked out the window but I couldn't see anything at first. Then I noticed prints in the snow that lay thick in the back yard, wolf prints, and cursing I went to the phone. If the wolf pack was around then perhaps they'd found out about Charlie somehow and if so I needed help. I started to dial the station when a hand snaked over my shoulder and disconnected me.

"Ringing for help Bella? Who from? Your leech friends? I don't think so, you're coming with us"

I turned to find Jared and Leah standing there scowling fiercely. I had no idea how they had got into the house and I doubted I could stop them from leaving and taking me with them.

I tried to run and then struggle but Jared was too strong and Leah opened the front door for him being careful to lock it again after her then put the key under the mat where Mary always kept the spare, the one I had been using. Would she think I'd left without a word or would she be suspicious? Had they left my bag? That way she'd know something was wrong. As I was pushed into the back of the truck with Jared I saw my bag on the front seat and knew they had thought this through.

"You are in serious trouble Bella Swan. We know about Charlie and now you are going to tell us the rest. The Cullens broke the treaty and this time they will pay for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go"

"We know they bit Charlie and we'll soon know where they took him too. Did you really think you and your blood drinking friends could pull off something like this on our territory?"

I sat silent desperately trying to think of a way out of this or at least a way to warn Jasper and his friends that the wolf pack would be tracking them but I couldn't see any way of doing that or escaping, the wolves were too strong and much too fast for me to have any hope of escape. All I could try to do was talk my way out of the situation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just to let you know posting may be erratic the resat of the week as I'll be on the road. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty

Emmett

I still hadn't managed to reach Jazz before I flew home but then again if Charlie was awake they would have their hands full without worrying about answering calls from me. I sent a text just to say everything was OK and that I was headed back. I'd persuaded Rose to pick me up at the airport although I was still in the dog house by the tone of her voice. Once I explained about Charlie being almost killed by Victoria I heard her tone change somewhat, like me she felt at least a little guilty for leaving Bella unprotected. According to her Alice hadn't said anything about Bella since we left but she had moved Jazzes things out from their room to the spare one. I wondered what he'd think about that but then with Charlie to look after perhaps it wouldn't make a lot of difference for now. Would Alice join him? From her actions I rather doubted it. It was great to see Rose again, I'd really missed her and I knew I'd been forgiven by the temperature of her kiss!

Rose

I was pleased and relieved to have Emmett back safe and sound. I didn't trust the wolves especially with them being friends of the Swans. When Emmett told me about Victoria's attack on Charlie I did feel the smallest twinge of guilt, after all he'd never done us any harm and it was our fault she had still been hanging around Forks. The thing I found strange was that she hadn't just traced Bella to Jacksonville in the way she'd traced her for James. Or had we been wrong in assuming it had been her? Maybe it had been Laurent who found out where her mother lived in Phoenix which begged the question why had he warned us of James intentions and how dangerous he was? As far as we were aware he was still in Denali with Irina but I thought I might check up on him when we got home, it was better to be aware of possible problems and if he was working on behalf of Victoria then was he trustworthy at all?

I told Emmett of my suspicions and he agreed that we should talk to Carlisle as soon as we could.

"What I don't understand is why Alice never saw any of this. After all she told Jazz about Victoria and Bella once he asked her."

"Yeah well maybe she felt she had to say something once he asked her, I don't think she would have volunteered anything though do you?"

"Probably not but she did make it clear she wasn't looking for Bella's future after we left and Edward did tell her she shouldn't."

"Em, when is the last time Alice did anything she was told to do?"

He thought about that before nodding,

"You've got a point there but then she made new friends and I know Alice was disappointed that Bella wouldn't let her teach her how to walk and talk not to mention dress."

"Neither would I Emmett not the way Alice approached the topic. It was the one time I actually felt sorry for Bella Swan."

Emmett

Alice was waiting for us when we got back and she didn't look happy,

"Before you start, don't. I didn't look for Bella's future until I was asked and then I told Jazz exactly what was happening so there. I didn't see Charlie but I guess if he was in the way then it was to be expected and Jazz saved her father for her so she really shouldn't complain."

"Alice, Victoria almost killed Bella's father. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes Rosalie actually it does. It means I lost Jasper to another woman, or girl rather, and one who isn't remotely in my league."

"You mean Bella? Jasper and Bella?"

"I saw it was a possibility when we first met her and I tried really hard. I thought if she and Edward hit it off and I could be her best friend then it wouldn't happen but I was wrong and that's galling too. As it is I'm seriously thinking about leaving the family although I don't imagine he'll bring her here, she doesn't like us very much after all."

"Where will you go?"

She shrugged and pursed her lips,

"I don't know, I haven't seen yet but I'm sure I will."

"Do you ever do anything just because it feels right?"

"No, my visions are much more reliable so why chance things to fate? It doesn't make sense. I can tell you something though if you like. Call it a gift."

Rose looked at our sister suspiciously,

"I don't like the way you said that Alice."

"Well I don't see why I should help her any more but I guess I'm just too kind for my own good. The wolves are on Charlie's trail."

"You mean they know about him? That we broke the treaty?"

"That would be my guess yes and they aren't happy about it."

"Can Jazz and his friends keep Charlie safe?"

She laughed and her face lit up,

"What about all that leaving things to fate? Anyway I think you are worrying about the wrong person Emmett. Charlie will be able to defend himself wont he? Especially with Jazz and that disgusting oaf Peter to help him. No, you missed the crucial point."

"Bella"

Alice nodded in response to Rose's gasp.

"Yes Rose, they know Charlie has been bitten therefore breaking the treaty and they'll put two and two together. To get revenge for that action they've taken Bella."

"Is she OK?"

"No idea, I can't see her or the wolves but I can see Jaspers future at least to a point and I don't see her anywhere so perhaps there is a God after all. He may leave me but he wont get her. Not without help in any case and that's why I'm giving you the gift. Its down to you what actions you take but either way you need to decide soon. Now I'm off shopping. Bye"

She waved as she skipped down the steps as if she didn't have a care in the world and I suspected Alice's wiring was slightly looser than it should have been, she had a strange way of looking at things sometimes.

Rose

I knew what Emmett was going to say before he said it and sighed heavily,

"OK Emmett you win, we'll go and see if we can help Bella or Jazz but remember if we appear in Forks we will be painting a target on our chests for the wolves."

"Yeah but if they are off looking for Jazz and Charlie then there won't be so many to worry about. Bella doesn't need wolves to keep her prisoner now does she?"

Of course he was right but I still wanted to check where Laurent was so while Emmett tried to contact and warn Jazz I rang Denali and packed our bags for a few days away. I hoped that was all it would take. Tanya answered, not my favourite person after trying to muscle in on Emmett some years ago but I only wanted to know about Laurent so I didn't care.

"I wondered if Irina was around. I found a book on classic cars I'd been promising her at last."

"It would be nice to hear you ask after the rest of us Rosalie."

"Of course, how are you Tanya? And the others? Still trying to steal other women's men?"

"That was a long while ago Rose, just get over it, besides he turned me down. That's a very special mate you have there. Maybe one day I'll find one for myself."

"I hope so. Talking of which is Irina still with Laurent?"

"She is, in fact they are away on a little road trip. I envy her, they make such a cute couple"

I felt like vomiting at the thought of those two as a cute couple but I held myself back.

"Well its good to know she's happy. Just tell her to give me a ring when they get back would you? Where did they go? Anywhere nice?"

"Actually they are visiting the continent. Irina wanted to show Laurent France and Spain. He's never visited either."

"Going to Italy too?"

"I doubt it. Like me she hates the Volturi after all they did to our mother or had you forgotten?"

"Actually I had and I apologise Tanya"

So, he was out of the picture which was a relief. Emmett finally got Jasper and warned him about the wolves and we promised to get Bella out of Forks if it were possible and them join him at Peters place. They were almost there so at least they would have time to make some contingency plans.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

I was relieved once we got Charlie away from Forks and not only because I could withdraw leaving him to his suffering at last but I was concerned about being so close to the wolf pack. They only needed the slightest hint that one of us had transformed Charlie to take revenge on any of us they could find. Charlotte drove at first until we were well on our way then Charlie woke up and she was forced to pull over into a thicket of trees. I'd met quite a few newborns in my time and Charlie was running true to form. He was disorientated, confused, and very, very angry. There was no point in trying to reason with him so I hit him with a heavy dose of lethargy and then while he was reasonably docile I took him to hunt in the woods. His body would be craving blood and if possible I wanted to at least start him off on animal blood, that way once he calmed down naturally he would have a choice. I knew from my own experience that once you'd tasted human blood nothing else would quench your thirst entirely but it could be brought under control with strong will power. We came across some elk and I lifted the lethargy so Charlie could hunt efficiently. Watching him as he worked his prey I realised that if I were still with Maria I would be watching him closely with a view to giving him a command once he became manageable, he was a natural hunter.

Once I could see the blood had calmed him enough to leave him in Charlotte's care I hunted myself, taking his pain had almost drained my strength and I was only too aware that I had another fight, if not a physical one, when we reached the Whitlock ranch. Charlotte had decided it would be better not to warn Peter of his guests beforehand and I knew she was afraid he might disappear before we arrived, Peter could be really stubborn when he wanted to. As I ran back to the car I thought about Bella. I would have liked to see her again but I understood she had moved on, we did her no favours but at least I felt that Emmett and I had repaid our debt to a small degree, she was alive and close to marrying her love and I wished her all the best. Perhaps once Charlie was calm and controlled she might want to visit him although I understood how difficult that would be unless her husband knew about us and something told me that was a secret she would carry with her to the grave. That thought gave me the chills, the idea of a world without Bella Swan, she had shone light and warmth into at least one weary soul and I knew every one of us would remember her long after she ceased to be.

I checked my phone as I reached the car to find Charlie sitting talking to Charlotte. He was still agitated but not enraged, at least for now. There were two messages from Emmett, one to tell me that he'd attended the funeral and spoken to Bella. It seemed her mothers words about an engagement were over optimistic, Bella had broken the relationship off altogether and that made me feel a whole lot better. The other told me he was on his way home and would check in again once he got back to the house.

As Charlotte got into the back with Charlie my phone went off and it was touch and go if it set him off again in a rage but he calmed enough for me to chance answering it.

"Emmett? You got home then? I hope Rose isn't giving you too hard a time"

"Jazz you got trouble, big trouble. Alice just warned me the wolf pack know about Charlie. They'll be on your trail soon for breaking the treaty."

"Thanks for the heads up Em, once we get to the ranch it will be easier to defend ourselves."

"Rose and I would join you but that's not all the bad news. The wolves have Bella. They blame her for bringing Victoria here and her fathers death, not to mention his new state as a vampire and the death of two pack members."

"You have to get her away from them Em, you know how volatile they are. She could get seriously hurt. Wont her mother report her missing?"

"Her mum has flown back to Florida. It sounds like they had a huge row and Bella stayed in Forks. What do you want us to do if we can spring her?"

"Give me a few minutes. I'll try to rustle up some support for you."

I cursed roundly and heard a low snarl from the back having forgotten Charlie would have heard every word.

"Take me back. We have to get Bella away from the wolves."

"There's no point taking you Charlie. You aren't disciplined enough. You'd be a danger to Bella too. Don't forget she's human, your natural food source."

I saw him struggling with himself but he was strong enough to understand and accept my words and eventually he just nodded.

"Anyway most of the pack will be after us which makes it easier for the others to spring Bella."

I rang Garrett but he was still in Mexico and that was just too far, we needed to act quickly so I dialled Darius number and waited hoping he was in a cooperative mood, which wasn't often.

"Major! Its been a long time. I'm taking it you need something?"

"I do. How long would it take you to get to Seattle?"

"Seattle? Why?"

"I've got a problem with some of your favourite creatures."

"Werewolves? I doubt it there, no you mean the shape shifters don't you? What have they been up to?"

"Its a long story and I don't have time for the details but they've kidnapped a human girl for something I did, I turned her father."

"Oh, wasn't that enough to break the treaty Carlisle agreed with them? Naughty Major."

"Emmett and Rose are flying to Seattle to try and get her out but I think they might need some professional help."

"Flattery will get you everywhere but why aren't you flying to the rescue if you're so concerned?"

"Because the rest of the pack are on my tail. I'm headed for the Whitlock place with the father and Charlotte now."

"No Peter? Don't tell me he's still upset with you? Its like trying to talk sense to a toddler. Kick his butt from me will you. I can be in Seattle fast, I'm in Portland now. I had a small engagement there so it's worked out well for you. I'll meet the others in Seattle and we'll sort it from there. If we can get the girl out do you want us to join you?"

"No, I think you should find somewhere safe to stash her until I get the problem sorted out. I'm going to try a few others, Garrett's going to join us so that's a help."

"Garrett and Peter? Rather you than me Major. OK I'll let you know what happens and, Major...be careful."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

When the truck drew up outside Harry's place I knew this was more than just pack anger, the Elders were involved too. Leah took my arm and pulled me inside where I saw all the Elders had gathered crammed into Harry's kitchen, around the table, and no one was looking friendly. I pulled myself free of Leah's grip and rubbed my aching arm.

"Why have you dragged me here?"

"Bella, we know about Charlie and the Cullens. They have broken the treaty by their actions."

"The treaty? Charlie was dying, they did it at my request to save him."

"Turn him in to a monster you mean, a leech."

"Monster? That's rich coming from a pack of savage wolves. Anyway they aren't in Forks any longer so its nothing to do with you."

"You are wrong Bella. The treaty will be enforced if we have to hunt them to the ends of the earth and we are not without friends. There are other guardian tribes who will aid us in our endeavour."

"And if you find them, and Charlie. What then? You'll kill my father, your friend?"

"Our friend, your father, died the moment he was bitten by the leech."

"But it wasn't his fault. He had no say in the matter."

"True, you are the one to blame for the tragedy. You encouraged the Cullens, you drew the red-headed leech back here time after time causing more of our young men and Leah to phase and become wolves. You are the guilty party."

"You killed my Jake"

I looked at Billy's bitter expression,

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry about Jake, he was my friend."

"A friend who sacrificed his life to save Charlie and you. His last thoughts were of your safety and now he's in his grave too. My son with his whole life before him killed, and its all your fault."

I really think if he'd been able to Billy would have attacked me himself in his grief. Instead all he could do was hit the arms of his wheelchair with his clenched fists and glare at me with hatred.

Harry

I gestured for Sue to comfort Billy while Quil and I dealt with Charlie's daughter. She continued to look at Jakes father and I believed she was truly suffering as a result of his death but it didn't change the fact that it had been her actions that led to all this tragedy.

"Bella you have no idea what you have unleashed here. The pack have already left on Charlie's trail and we are in communication with our leader Johnny H. He is arranging for all roads within tribal areas to be watched. Sooner or later your father and the rest of the leeches will be spotted and when they are they will feel the force of the Guardians. Others are looking for the rest of the Cullens."

"Why? They didn't do anything"

"Carlisle gave surety for the actions of his "family". That makes him responsible and he too will feel our wrath."

"That's not fair Harry."

"Fairness doesn't come in to this. We aren't children playing a game. This is deadly serious Bella and it will result in deaths. I just hope you can live with yourself at the end, when your hands are stained with the blood of our Guardians because this wont be resolved without deaths on both sides."

"Why can't you just leave Charlie and the Cullens alone? They kept to the spirit of the treaty, they never killed a human or changed one without their wanting them to. I asked him to change my dad. I didn't want to lose him."

"You have lost him. The entity which inhabits Charlie's body bears little resemblance to the man we knew."

"What about me? You can't keep me prisoner here indefinitely. I'll be missed."

"And if we let you go you will warn the leeches which leaves us with a dilemma Bella, what do we do with you?"

Old Quil spoke up for the first time,

"She stays in our custody. I spoke to Johnny H and he agrees it's for the best but she must not be harmed."

"I wont stay. I'll find a way out."

"Really? Then we shall just have to make sure that its impossible. Leah and Amos will guard her but she's right about not staying in the village. We cannot afford problems with the authorities so Jared and Amos have gone to prepare the old cabin in the forest. A little hardship will give you time to reflect on what you have done Bella. Both to your poor father and your friend Jacob. Sue, you and Harry accompany Leah and Bella. Make sure she is secure then leave. Amos and Leah will be more than capable of keeping our guest hidden away. One of you is to be in wolf form at all times so the pack is aware what is happening and you in return will know of their success. Is that clear Leah?"

"Very Quil."

Leah

The last job I wanted was guarding Bella Swan but I understood it would be easier if there was a female around and I was the one and only female wolf. I grabbed Bella's arm and pushed her from the room over to the truck,

"Get in and be aware Bella Swan, I need very little excuse to hurt you and enjoy it so be very careful."

"You heard Quil, I'm not to be harmed."

"Out in the forest no one will know will they?"

I was going to enjoy myself, as much as I could bearing in mind Amos might tell the elders or Sam if I went too far but like me he hated her for what she'd done to Jake and Paul so he wouldn't mind her suffering a little. Sue and Harry joined us and he drove out through the village, all eyes watching, if looks could kill Bella Swan would be on the floor by now, still and cold like our brothers.

The track to the cabin was very overgrown and we had to walk the last mile along it. The brambles and insects didn't bother me at all and once I phased they wouldn't be a bother at all but I could see Bella trying to swat them away. The snow underfoot was minimal and the air humid which encouraged the swarming insects looking for food. The melting snow inside the canopy sent fat droplets of water dripping down soaking our clothing and I knew Bella was feeling pretty miserable but she deserved to. At the cabin I saw that Jared and Amos had repaired the door and put shutters over the windows only leaving thin strips of glass on the outside to let a faint light in.

There was a fire burning low but it filled the cabin with smoke as much as warmth and the only furniture inside was a wooden bed with some blankets piled on top and a chair pushed against a table that looked as if it might collapse under any sudden weight. In the corner were some cans and an opener, metal utensils and a plate and mug. The only form of cooking was the fire and a single pan stood by the side of the hearth. There was an earth closet in the back of the cabin and a pump that fed water into an old stone sink from a well. It was a suitable prison for her and I smiled broadly as I pushed her inside and locked the door with the new shiny padlock and chain fitted to keep her in.

"Jared's already gone"

Which meant when Harry and Sue walked away a few minutes later Bella was alone and in our hands.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Mary

When I got back the following morning Bella had gone and when I checked her room she had taken her bag too. I looked for a note but there was nothing and that made me feel very uneasy. It didn't seem in character for her and she'd said nothing before I left. There was no point in ringing Renee because I doubted she was home yet and even if she were Bella was unlikely to have told her mother what she planned. I had been under the impression that Bella would wait until her fathers will had been processed and then use the money we both knew he had left her to fund a trip well away from Renee. Well it seemed she had decided not to wait, obviously she had money enough to keep her going for a while. I grabbed something to eat and then had to get ready for work. I was about to leave when the phone rang and I snatched it up hoping it might be her.

"Could I speak to Bella please."

"I'm sorry she's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, if you could ask her to ring Edward when she gets back. I'll give you my number."

"I'll leave the message for her. I'm sorry but are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes I am."

"I see, well I'm not sure when she'll be back but as soon as I see her I'll pass your message on"

"Thank you."

As I left the house I had a strange feeling that this wasn't over yet, not by a long way although I couldn't see what more could go wrong for Bella. She'd lost both her parents in different ways and now she too had left and I had no way of contacting her. I couldn't help thinking about Charlie. He had been so excited when Bella rang to say she wanted to visit for Christmas. He had missed her terribly after she moved away and I know he had thought she might never return. Then just as he got her back he was killed and there was something odd about that too. Thinking of Charlie made me depressed, he and I had been getting along really well, more than friends but not as close as I thought we both wanted to be. Still, I'd got over Franks death and I would get over Charlies in time but it would have been nice to keep in touch with Bella.

Edward

So Bella wasn't at the Baker house after all but Mary Baker hadn't said she was gone, just that she wasn't available just now so who was lying? I went to find Alice who was just backing her car out of the garage. I snatched the door open and slid in beside her,

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"I just spoke to Mrs Baker, where Bella was staying according to you and she's not there."

"I know. I told you that when you asked me what was going on didn't I?"

"Why didn't you tell me before the others left? Before Emmett and Jasper flew off on their mercy mission?"

"Edward, you left Bella in Forks. Do you really think she's going to greet you warmly because I seriously doubt it myself."

"Mrs Baker didn't tell me Bella had left, she just said Bella wasn't available. It's not quite the same thing."

"Look Edward. I know what I saw so she must be covering for Bella or she doesn't know what's going on yet."

"And you still insist that the wolf pack kidnapped Bella?"

Alice just looked at me,

"Do I need to go through it all again Edward? There's no point you going there, you'll be too late and even if you were able to help, Bella isn't interested in you any longer. You'll just be sent packing."

I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not and I wondered what I should do.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"I'm going into town to buy some new clothes, do you want to come with me? You could do with some new things yourself."

I rolled my eyes, the thought of accompanying Alice on a shopping trip held as much interest for me as playing computer games with Emmett.

"I don't think so, could you stop and let me out?"

She screeched to a halt,

"Go home Edward. There's someone on their way you will be interested in."

"Who?"

"Just go back and wait, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Alice

I knew Edward wouldn't be able to help himself, he'd wait for the visitor at least for a while and I hadn't lied. I'd seen his mate getting closer and I knew if he went haring off to find Bella Swan he would miss her but it was for him to decide what he did. I thought his mate Belisama, would be a good match for him. She was named for the Celtic goddess of lakes and rivers, fire and light. She was a fiery and turbulent woman who's gift was the ability to control running water and she was powerful and self assertive which would prove a match for his own arrogance and self confidence. It might be interesting and entertaining to watch them when they met. It would take his mind off Bella which was a good thing because she was already spoken for, if she survived this difficult time. I couldn't see the outcome, and I wasn't sure I wanted to, there was enough violence and war in the world without buying a front row seat for yet another. The wolves thought they would come for us, the rest of the Cullens but I hadn't seen any proof that they in fact did, so something must happen to alter their plans. Was that the death of those they held mostly responsible or was there another reason for a change of heart? I loved a mystery purely because I didn't find situations I couldn't read very often.

Edward

My sister knew me too well, I would have liked to see Bella again but the thought of finding my mate at last was too good to miss so I ran back towards the house. Did Esme and Carlisle know what was going on in Forks or had Alice kept it as much to herself as she could? They had been rather cool towards me of late and I knew both had decided I had been allowed to influence the family and its workings far too much so they were reining me in. Of course I heard the difference in their thoughts of me. Carlisle understood my motivation but felt guilty he hadn't offered me better guidance and restraint while Esme was just angry that I had such power over their decision making but pleased it was now over. She would be only too happy if I found my mate as it would give me a new goal, to win her over and start my life anew. I didn't hate either of them, when I allowed myself to think about it I was grateful to both of them for guiding me, however flawed such guidance had been, and for supporting me when I felt my life was over after leaving Bella. Maybe they knew she wasn't really the one, maybe not, I'd never really been able to work that out from their thoughts but whatever their motivation I was here and finally ready to move forward with my life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Emmett

We met up with Darius in Seattle and we drove as far as Port Angeles before abandoning the car to continue on foot. We had no idea where the wolves would be keeping Bella but I doubted it would be in the village, too many people would know of her presence and they weren't all as tight lipped as the wolves and the Elders.

"So where do we start?"

I looked at Darius for guidance,

"I think we should split up and prowl the edges of the old treaty line, see if we can get any scent trail but I don't know what this Bella smells like Emmett so if its OK with you I'll borrow Rose."

"OK, sure"

"As soon as we get a scent trail we'll meet up to track her but be careful, most of the wolves will be gone, looking for The Major and this girls father but they wont leave the village totally unguarded."

"How many do you think they'll leave behind Darius? They wont be expecting us to visit will they?"

"I doubt it no"

"But it pays to be careful?"

"Emmett you're learning. Come on Rosalie lets find this girl and get the hell out of Dodge."

Darius

I liked Rosalie because there was none of that stupid feminine holding back or waiting to be told what to do. She just got on with it, and soon she found a trail leading up the mountain side.

"I smell Bella although its faint. I think they were in a car or truck but the way this track looks they'll be on foot before long. Emmett was right about not keeping Bella in the village but I hope they've made provision for a human up here, it's getting pretty cold."

"Tell me about this human Rosalie."

"Its Rose. There's not a lot to say really."

She proceeded to give me the rough outline of the story and I had to laugh,

"So you don't even like the girl? Why are you here then?"

"Because Emmett feels we should help and I guess I feel a bit guilty. It wasn't that I disliked Bella as a person, she did nothing for me either way. It was just that she was so eager to throw her humanity away and for what? My brother Edward? How could she just drop it all for him?"

"Maybe she didn't see it that way. Not every human woman wants a family Rose, or to grow old, it's a personal choice. I understand yours was snatched from you but it doesn't give you the automatic right to hate anyone who thinks differently."

I thought I might have upset her because she went very quiet for a minute then she nodded,

"I know Darius. I worked it out for myself in the end. I was a real bitch to Bella so I guess I'm trying to make it up to her if I can."

Emmett joined us then and we continued in silence and very cautiously because we had no idea how many guards, wolf or otherwise they'd left to guard her.

Bella

The cabin was cold and gloomy and the smoke which seemed reluctant to disappear up the chimney made my eyes sting and my throat raw. I looked around but there was nothing I could use to force the doors or windows. There wasn't much at all inside so I sat on the bed wrapping the blankets around me for warmth as the fire struggled to overcome the intense cold of the atmosphere. I heard the padding of huge paws outside and a low growl, so at least one of my guards was in wolf form. I wondered how long they planned keeping me here. Until they found and killed Charlie and the Cullens? That might be more difficult than they imagined but I really hoped Charlie was OK. I missed him and I worried at his reaction when he discovered what I had agreed they do to save him. As the daylight faded the only light came from the fire so I was forced to put more logs on but they were damp and the smoke just got thicker so I wet one of the thin blankets and wrapped it round my face to make the air breathable and still I coughed a lot.

"Keep quiet in there"

I heard Leah's hard voice just outside the shuttered window.

"Go to hell. It's too smoky in here."

"Tough"

There wasn't a spark of compassion in her voice and I wondered why. From what I remembered she hadn't been particular friends with Jake or Paul, I guessed it must be the pack mentality. I fell asleep eventually after finishing one of the bottles of water. I couldn't eat anything, it all tasted of smoke and my throat was pretty raw.

Emmett

We watched the cabin from a safe distance making plans,

"There are only two guards so they aren't expecting trouble."

"True Darius but one is in wolf form all the time and I'd bet they are in constant contact with others in the pack. Maybe there are more wolves still in the village or in the woods around us."

He shook his head,

"We'd have crossed their trail if they'd been nearby. My guess is it's just so if a rescue is attempted they stand a chance against us. Have you ever fought shape shifters before?"

Both Rose and I shook our heads,

"Right, there are few things you need to remember. They are fast and agile, our equals and their jaws are extremely powerful. Our venom will slow them down but it takes time to work on the wolf body so it's not a quick fix. You need to keep clear of claws and teeth if you can. The best way to bring them down is if you can get your arms around them. Their rib cages are strong but our muscles are stronger and if you squeeze hard enough you can crush the rib cage and bring them down long enough for a kill. Any questions?"

"I don't think so. Are we going in now?"

"Yes. I don't like the way the girl keeps coughing and the lack of smoke coming from that chimney. Either she's cold and getting sick or she's suffocating in the smoke-filled atmosphere. Emmett you and Rose go round back and try to take the human guard. I'll take the wolf but remember what I said if the human phases, and be careful."

I nodded again, relieved we had an experienced warrior with us. Things always seemed so easy in theory but if we got it wrong in practise it could mean the end for all of us, including Bella.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Peter

Even before I saw the car coming I knew it meant trouble, Charlotte hadn't rung ahead and I would be willing to put money on The Major being a passenger in the car. If he was then she could just turn round and take him the fuck back where she found him. There was no way I was going to have him in my house, he'd crossed the line. No one, not even my best friend called me a coward and got away with it. As they got closer I nodded, yeah there he was but I could see another figure in the back seat. So, she was picking up all the dregs of society! Well she could just throw them back where she found them. I sat on the porch steps waiting for the confrontation as Charlotte came to a halt in front of me and got out first coming over to me with a half pleading half confrontational look on her face but no guilt which pissed me off even more.

"Before you start save your breath, the answer is no."

"Peter, The Major needs our help and I know you couldn't turn your back on him, not at a push."

"Really? Watch"

I got up and turned my back on the car walking inside and shutting the door with a self-satisfied smile but the next moment it was wiped from my face. A shock ran up my spine and my skin tingled madly. There was trouble headed this way so at least Charlotte hadn't been lying about that. Fuck!

I walked back out as The Major and his "friend" got out of the car and I recognised the attitude of a newborn,

"Well ain't that just great. Not only do you bring me an ass hole but a fucking newborn too! You do know trouble is headed this way at a rate of knots I suppose? What the fuck have you got me into now Charlotte?"

The Major took a couple of steps forward but I stopped him with a warning finger,

"You listen to me Major. Last time we spoke you insulted me, and in my own fucking house."

"Yes and I know you have every reason to be angry with me. I want to apologise Peter."

"Really? How convenient. You're in the shit, you need help, and now you decide to apologise."

I looked at the car

"Where's the Cullen bitch?"

"At home with the family I guess. I don't really know"

"She kick your sorry ass out? About time the fucking bitch did something useful. So, you're here and the enemy horde is about to come battering on my door. What the fuck did you do?"

"I saved Charlie here. He was dying from a vampire attack that went wrong and I offered to save him for his daughter."

"A vampire attack that went wrong? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? And just why the hell would you save a human."

As I watched the newborn snarled low in his chest

"Hey, don't you fucking start or I'll rip your head off and use it as a fucking bowling ball. I don't take any crap and I'm not scared of a newborn so shut it."

He looked at Charlotte who nodded and he quietened down.

"Right, now the pit bull knows who's boss, what the fuck did you change him for?"

"I owed his daughter."

"His daughter? What's that supposed to mean? And just who is it that wants a piece of you this time? I only want to know so I can address the label I attach to you to the right recipient."

"Wolves, a Guardian pack."

"Guardians? Great, that's all we fucking need. I take it they wouldn't be happy with us just handing him over?"

The Major looked at the newborn and shook his head,.

"Its me they want really. I broke the treaty Carlisle made with them when I bit Charlie."

"That's OK then, Charlie can stay and you can fuck off, simple!"

"Peter..."

Charlotte snapped glaring at me

"Hey I'm the coward remember?"

"No, Charlotte that's fine. If you'll keep Charlie safe I'll lead the pack away. Thank you for that Peter. Its more than I deserve"

"Yes it is"

I folded my arms and watched until he turned,

"Charlie, Peter and Charlotte will help you now and I know they'll find a way to tell Bella where you are. I have to go, the others need my help and I can lead the wolf pack away from you."

The newborn looked at The Major in confusion and I could see he was thirsty and getting angrier by the minute.

"Charlotte take Charlie to hunt. Charlie go with Charlotte, she'll show you a good place to hunt without getting caught in the act."

"He's used to animal blood"

"Who the fuck asked you Major? Go"

I could see the newborn wanted to argue but his thirst was too strong and he ran off beside Charlotte. The Major climbed back in the car and turned it around driving back up the track to the highway and I cursed to myself. Why couldn't I just let him go, avoid a fight, I didn't owe him anything. Or at least that's what I tried to convince myself but I knew had the tables been turned he would have stood by my side whatever had passed between us.

Jasper

I didn't blame Peter, the insult I used had really hurt because Peter may be many things but a coward he certainly wasn't. I would drive back towards the pack hoping I could lead them away from Charlie. Keeping him safe was my top priority now, I owed Bella to keep him alive, it was all I could do for her. Garrett and the others could free her with most of the pack on my tail and I knew Emmett would look after her and would contact Charlotte to find out where Charlie was once it was safe to do so. Whether I could survive a fight with the wolf pack was debatable. Individually yes but en masse? Not a chance and I knew they wouldn't come one by one. I never thought I'd lose my life to a guardian pack but it was as good a way to go as any other. I turned onto the highway then stamped on the brake as I saw Peter standing in the road looking just as unhappy but blocking my path.

He walked to the window and motioned for me to wind it down. I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk or to punch me but I opened it anyway.

"One day, if we survive I'll make you eat those words Major but for now turn this heap of shit around and get your butt back to the house. We've got some planning to do and very little time to do it in."

With that he turned and ran back the way he had come, over the meadow, leaving me to thank my lucky stars and turn the car back towards the house. I just hoped we could survive this but I knew the pack was a big one so they had the advantage even though I was sure we were the better fighters. Watching Charlie would be our biggest problem. Once the battle started would he remember the wolves were the enemy, not us? He would be undisciplined and erratic which wasn't ideal but there was no other way, we couldn't keep him from fighting without serious damage to ourselves. If Garrett made it in time that would improve our chances although he and Peter were like oil and water. All in all this was going to be an interesting fight and one I hoped we could sit around and talk about at a later date.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Leah

I didn't like the quiet, it spooked me, as if there were others around, maybe leeches come to spring Bella Swan. I phased and called to Amos.

"Be careful, it's just too peaceful here."

"You think there are leeches close by? I don't smell anything."

"I don't know but stay close to the cabin. If it comes to a fight we need to watch each others backs."

"How about one of us stays inside with her, if the leeches arrive we threaten to kill her."

It sounded like a good plan to me so I phased back and unlocked the cabin door slipping inside and locking it from the inside this time.

Bella was asleep on the bed and the smoky atmosphere had me coughing too so I punched out a couple of wooden slats to allow more of it to escape and fresh air to pour in. There was only the one door and two windows and the other was fully shuttered and screwed shut, not that a vampire couldn't break it easily but it gave me time to kill Bella if necessary. If they got Amos and myself they would pay a high price for our deaths.

Darius

The smaller of the two figures was now in the cabin which could be a problem, it meant when we attacked it had to be swift and overwhelming or we risked losing our target, Bella could well die. I crept closer knowing the figure inside would remain human until they felt threatened so wouldn't be as likely to pick up on my scent or any sound I might make. Was the other guard also staying in human form? If so it would give us a big advantage. I listened carefully because at the first sound I had to get into that cabin and put myself between the girl and the wolf. If it was an experienced guardian then phasing would happen in an instant so I could only hope this was a recent changeling.

Emmett

We got close enough staying down wind then waited, watching the guy move about restlessly before phasing to wolf form. Maybe he was just nervous or maybe his antenna was buzzing but whichever it was time for us to act so with a hand signal to Rose we pounced. I hit the wolf with my shoulder and we tumbled over and over while Rose kicked the window shutter splintering it in to give Darius another exit point if he needed it then joined me as I wrestled with the wolf attempting to keep its claws from ripping me to pieces while holding its jaws with my arms. It was strong and I was glad when Rose appeared grabbing its back legs to stop it disembowelling me and pulled. There was a horrible loud crack and the creature went limp, its neck broken. I dropped the body to the ground and ran round the front of the cabin to see if I could help Darius.

Darius

As soon as I heard the other two move I launched myself at the door smashing chain and padlock and swinging the door back to hit the wall with a tremendous crash. I saw a young Quileute woman leap across the room phasing as she did so and trying to reach the girl on the bed but I was faster than she was and pulled her from the air as her slashing claws caught me across the side of the face, her teeth snapping together inches from my shoulder. The girl, woken by the noise, sat up her eyes wide with fear,

"Don't kill her please."

I looked at her in amazement, these wolves had kidnapped her and the girl at least was ready to kill her but she was still begging me not to kill.

"Are you crazy girl? She'd have killed you without a second thought."

I was still wrestling with the wolf when Rose sprang in through the window and caught her back legs as the scrabbled for my belly.

"Rose no, please."

There was a faint shift in the air and I was no longer holding a wolf but the girl who looked at Bella scornfully.

"I'd kill you given the opportunity Bella."

"I know but I'm not your enemy, not really, and I know if the situation were reversed you would have made the same choice, to save Harry or Sue."

"You're wrong. I wouldn't, I'd rather lose them than condemn either of my parents to that living hell. Why don't you just get it over with and kill me because if you don't I will try my best to kill you."

"No Leah, I wont take you from your parents I know what its like to lose, or almost lose someone you love."

"Bella I hate to hurry you along but The Major has problems enough of his own and I'd really like to help out if there's time."

"The Major? Oh you mean Jasper. The wolf pack?"

"Yes, they are on their way to kill him for breaking the treaty and for biting your dad too. I take it the other wolf is already dead so the pack is going to know and that won't help matters, they'll be out for revenge for him too."

"And I hope they succeed, I hope they kill all of you"

I'd had enough of this and I wasn't leaving anyone to sneak up behind us whatever Bella might say but in the event it wasn't necessary to persuade her. The thought of her father in danger was enough for Bella. She slapped Leah round the face and the girl phased once more ripping across Bella's arm as she pulled away. I snapped her neck and threw her to the floor while Rose ripped one of the blankets to bandage up the girls wound. Luckily the heavy smoke still laying in the air masked the smell of fresh blood enough that I could cope but I felt better once we were outside.

"Right, I suggest we hustle or we'll miss all the fun".

Bella

I was shocked at the speed of Leah's death but I understood why, having enemies left behind you was a dangerous thing never the less I wish I could have saved her if only for her parents sake. The world of the vampires was brutal and hard but of necessity when dealing with enemies such as the wolves. Walking back to the car in the cold fresh night air did wonders for my sore throat and aching chest but I was parched and there was nothing to drink. Rose must have seen my discomfort but I think she mistook my thirst for the pain of the claw wounds in my arm.

"As soon as we can we'll stop and get you some antiseptic and bandages. Those wounds need cleaning."

"A drink would be nice too"

She smiled at me,

"Sorry Bella I should have realised."

"Why did you come Rose?"

"Why?"

"Yes, I know you don't like me so why come to my aid? Why risk fighting the wolves?"

"Bella I think you are labouring under a misapprehension. I don't hate you, just the choices you were making and I knew Emmett would insist on coming back, my place is at his side so here I am. Now rest that throat until we can get you something to drink."

I watched the stranger in the mirror as he drove. The claw marks on his face were healing but it looked as if they might leave a faint scar. Who was he and why was he here? A friend of Rose and Emmett maybe but it didn't explain why he had come to my aid. His eyes met mine in the glass and he smiled faintly,

"Trying to work me out girl? I wouldn't bother, a lot of people have tried that but none succeed. Let's just say I'm a friend of a friend."

His eyes went back to the road and I knew that was all the explanation I was going to get.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlotte

I was relieved to find The Major still here when Charlie and I returned. Bella's father hadn't spoken much until we'd hunted, elk and a bear this time and he seemed happy enough to be drinking animal blood for now. As we headed back he started to question me,

"Why did Jasper come back and save me?"

"He felt he owed it to Bella after leaving the way he did, besides there's a connection there although I'm not sure either of them really see it yet."

"A connection? You mean like an attraction?"

"Yes Charlie why does that bother you?"

He thought about that frowning,

"I don't know, I guess the jury is out although I owe him myself for keeping me alive for her and now there's going to be more trouble isn't there?"

"Yes and not just a few wolves if I'm not mistaken. If the Quileute pack have contacted other guardian tribes we could have a full-scale war on our hands."

"A war? Fighting? Sounds good to me."

"Don't be so sure Charlie. You're not an experienced fighter and the guardians are tough, you'll need you wits about you."

"How come you know so much about all this, fighting and guardians?"

"I've been a vampire a long time and I fought beside The Major for a lot of that."

"Why do you call him that? The Major I mean?"

"Because he was. Jasper is a career soldier, first in his human life and then in his vampire one. If we have any chance of staying alive it will be down to his tactics so listen carefully to everything he says, Peter too. He was The Majors right hand man so he knows what he's talking about. If Garrett and Darius make it in time that will increase our chances, they are both seasoned warriors too."

"And if we defeat the wolves and their friends, is that it?"

"It depends on what the Volturi decide to do. If we can keep the fighting away from the humans then we should be OK. If not we might be in even more serious trouble, welcome to the vampire world Charlie. Keep your ears and eyes open and your mouth shut and you might just survive."

He laughed but I knew he was taking in everything I said, Charlie was going to be an asset to us not a liability which was good to know.

Peter

The Major joined me on the porch where I waited in silence for him to explain things in detail and when he'd finished I have to admit I wore a smile.

"Well you certainly know how to start a full-scale war in one easy lesson Major. Not only the wolf pack but possibly every fucking guardian tribe between Alaska and Mexico, should be a piece of cake. Do we have anyone on our side? Just out of idle curiosity."

"Darius, Rose, and Emmett, are on their way with Bella."

"Right, that gives us one warrior and three spare pricks. Anyone else?"

When he hesitated I knew who he had asked,

"Are you deliberately trying my patience Major? You know how I feel about that ass hole."

"He's good in a fight."

"So is a bad-tempered grizzly, have we got any of those coming too?"

"Peter, I'd ask anyone who might be willing in order to save Charlie and Bella Swan."

I looked at him and I could see something in his face, he cared about these humans. They meant something other than a good meal.

"Charlie's going to be fighting on our side I take it?"

"He's amazingly well controlled for a new born and I think he'll be an asset."

"Great, well you keep him at your back not mine. By all rights I should just kill you myself and hand the two of them over to the wolf pack but what the hell, you know I like a fight and I'll try not to let the broad yellow stripe down my back dazzle you."

"Peter I'm sorry. That was wrong, very wrong. I thought I was defending my mate when I should have been seeing things more clearly. I've known you long enough that I can state categorically you are not a coward and all I can do is apologise humbly and hope you will accept that."

I let the silence following his words stretch out a while but inside I knew the apology was from the heart, we'd both been very angry and said things that in retrospect should never have been uttered and he was man enough to apologise so I could do nothing less.

"OK, I accept your apology and I guess I owe you one too, even if she is an evil manipulative bitch."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes she is."

Jasper

I was relieved Peter had accepted my apology and it was overdue, Alice had hated Peter and done everything she could to ruin my friendship with him. I could only be thankful she hadn't succeeded because a friend like that didn't come along too often even in a vampires lifetime and I knew with him at my side our chances of success just went up substantially. However, having just got him in a good mood I saw Garrett appear round the corner,

"I thought I heard the muttering of a couple of old timers. Well Major I'm here but I'm hearing very unsettling news I can tell you."

"What's up Garrett? Scared of a few fur faces?"

"No, ugliness I can deal with, especially after seeing you its the numbers that worry me."

"What have you heard Garrett?"

"Guardian tribes locally are gearing up for war and its my guess we're the protagonists in this particular theatre."

"How many do you think?"

"A rough guess and that's all it is, possibly fifty maybe less it depends how many guardian tribes have a lot of vampires passing through their territory on a regular basis."

"Do you think they'd be prepared to talk?"

"Talk? What about? Grooming techniques? The best flea treatment? ,Major they're our enemies they want to eat us not have a nice cosy fucking chat!"

Garrett rolled his eyes at Peter's words."

"I'm afraid the idiot is right this time Major. They are out for blood so to speak. Don't forget they lost some pack members and that has to be avenged."

"I still have to try to explain the situation Garrett. At least perhaps get Bella out alive."

"Bella? You think the mangy mutts are going to allow her safe passage? She's the one who asked you to save her father."

"No she didn't, I offered it's not the same thing"

"It is to them."

Garrett's last words rang true and I wasn't sure we could beat a whole army of guardians and keep Bella safe at the same time.

"I think we might need to send her away before the crap hits the whirly thing Major."

"I tried but she's insisting on coming here."

"Insisting? A human girl has told Darius to take her to his leader and he's obeying? Wow, I never thought he'd lose his balls too."

"Peter, can we just try to set aside our differences for a while? Once we get out of this you can say whatever you like but for now just belt up."

"You listen to me Garrett, we aren't coming out of this or have the maths proved too difficult for you. There are seven of us plus one newborn and a human girl now unless you have a couple of flame-throwers or a Sherman tank in your pocket I don't see how the fuck we can win so if you don't mind I'll just carry on as I am."

Peter was right there weren't enough of us to win a war against overwhelming odds.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Carlisle

I heard about the trouble in Forks through an old friend, Alistair who had been there to look me up and found that the Police Chief had been killed and his daughter had vanished after the funeral.

"The stench of wolf was all over the place and I didn't see a single one at all. Its my guess they are looking for the girl. Isn't she the one Edward got involved with? I thought I recognised the name."

"Yes it is. Thank you Alistair I think we might be tied up for a while."

"No problem, I'm not hanging around to get caught up in any trouble. When it's all cleared up perhaps you and Esme could visit me instead."

"We will and thanks for the news."

I rang Emmett and finally got the whole story out of him.

"You should have told us Emmett. Esme and I would like to help. I'll see if I can speak to the Quileute elders."

"Don't bother Carlisle they aren't going to listen, not after losing Jake and some other wolves. Beside Victoria started it and that makes us the bad guys."

"Then we'll join you, help to defend Bella."

"It's up to you but I'm not sure how warm a welcome you'll get."

"We will have to apologise to Bella and hope for the best."

There was something I could try while Esme arranged our flight so I rang the Quileute reservation. Harry Clearwater answered but when he heard my voice he just slammed the phone down. The only other alternative was to try to contact the leader of the guardian tribes but I didn't think I'd have any more luck there. Still I dialled the reservation in Denali and asked for Johnny H but it was a woman's voice that came on the line a few minutes later,

"Who is this please?"

"Carlisle Cullen. I'm not sure that will mean anything to you but I really need to speak to the leader of the guardian tribes."

"Dr Cullen, yes I know who you are. Until recently I understood you had a treaty with the Quileutes. What happened?"

"Could I speak to Johnny H?"

"I take all his calls but be assured he will hear everything you tell me."

"There has been a terrible misunderstanding. A nomadic vampire attacked a human and Jacob Black, one of the Quileute pack. She also killed another wolf I understand and fatally wounded the Forks Police Chief."

"And then one of your family bit him I understand. We are aware you see"

"Yes but only to save him for his daughter."

"Save him? I think we may have a rather different interpretation of that term Dr Cullen. Your "son" broke the treaty and the wolves want revenge for their losses. I'm not sure you are aware yet but your other "children" have killed two more wolves in rescuing the girl."

"No, I didn't know that but there must have been a threat of harm to Bella for them to act that way."

"You're sure about that are you Dr Cullen? The wolves are to blame? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, I don't know the details so I can only surmise the possible reason for their actions."

"What exactly is it that you want Dr Cullen?"

"A truce while I speak to both sides. If not, a lot of guardians will die"

"Arrogance is never a good trait doctor. A lot of vampires will meet their end too"

"Is either desirable?"

"I'm not sure you would like the answer to that question Dr Cullen but I will pass along your thoughts on the subject and if there is a reply I will let you know"

She put the phone down so all I could do now was travel to help my children and hope for a favourable response from Johnny H.

When I came downstairs Edward was arguing with Esme and I knew he was aware that we were going to help Bella and her father.

"I'm coming with you."

"I thought you said Alice had warned you to stay away from Bella and wait for your mate to appear?"

"I can't just stand around, I love Bella even if she doesn't feel the same way about me any longer."

"Well, do you blame her after the way you left, we left? If I were her I'd be waiting with a baseball bat at the ready."

"Esme!"

She turned to me,

"Well I would, Edward was an idiot to leave her and he'll be an even bigger one if he comes with us. If Bella doesn't kill him then one of the others well might and I for one wouldn't blame them."

Edward appealed to me next,

"Surely you understand how I feel Carlisle?"

"Actually Edward I don't. I gave up trying to understand the way your brain works some time ago. I think Esme is right but the decision is yours. All I can say is that if you do come be prepared for a hostile reception"

"I can live with that Carlisle but I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"Actually you should go Edward. Things have changed and your mate is headed that way. You'll meet her there, she's a friend of Garretts. I hadn't seen that when I spoke to you before."

So it was decided, Alice wouldn't accompany us, she didn't want to see Jasper again but she thought we would be victorious.

"It's difficult to tell Carlisle, I can't see the wolves and they are making my visions terribly cloudy but I think there will be more than just the wolves arrayed against you."

So my call to Johnny H hadn't done any good, I had hoped but realistically I should have known he wouldn't listen, not with so many guardians already dead. Esme had chartered a private plane to get us there as quickly as possible and we hired a car to be waiting when we landed, sometimes having money made things that little easier!

It was pouring with rain when we landed and we were glad of the waiting car, we may not get cold but wet clothes were still irritating. Alice had given us directions to the Whitlock place and we drove straight there but about five miles out it was quite obvious that the guardians were gathering. We stopped seeing a young woman surrounded by wolves, a vampire, and she looked to be in real trouble.

"Stay in the car Esme. Edward you come with me. Maybe you can talk to them."

As we approached another two guardians appeared, bears this time and we halted.

"They wont let us get any closer. They aren't fighting, just backing the wolves up. We can leave if we wish but they wont allow us forward."

"What about the woman?"

"She chose to continue"

As we looked at her slender figure surrounded by giant wolves the rain came down faster almost obscuring her and then it transformed into a water spout and lifted the wolves into the air. The bears watched as the wolves were spun faster and faster and then thrown in to the nearby trees by the force of the water, She turned and smiled,

"Come on quickly before they get back"

Edward and I got back in the car with her and drove past the watching bears. We were lucky, so far they didn't have orders to fight and I wondered if that had anything to do with Johnny H or my conversation with the female in Denali. The woman shook her wet hair and smiled holding out her hand,

"Hello there I'm Belisama and you are?"

Edward couldn't tear his eyes from her and I knew he'd found the girl Alice had referred to, his mate. Esme answered for us all,

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen and this is our "son" Edward."

She smiled at Edward and took his hand,

"I'm very pleased to meet you all. I take it you are headed for the same place as me?"

"If that's the Whitlock ranch then yes,"

She nodded and smiled again and I noticed she was still holding Edwards hand,

"Yes, Garrett said they could do with some help and I just happened to be travelling through the area so I decided to join him. They were guardians? I'm disappointed, they aren't so scary after all."

"Those bears weren't ready to fight yet or it might have been a different story Belisama"

"They don't like water though do they?"

She smiled and it lit up her face,

"That's your gift?"

"Yes I can control any running water, so rain was ideal for me. That looks like the ranch up ahead."

We turned and sure enough we could see figures moving about, they were concentrating on the opposite direction where other figures were running across an open meadow being pursued by a pack of wolves and two mountain lions. The guardians were certainly out in force and some at least were ready to fight now.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Darius

We were moving as fast as we could but Rose insisted we stop to buy medical supplies for Bella's arm and I can't say I was sorry. The smell of fresh blood was making it very hard to concentrate on anything else. Emmett stayed with her while I went to the store with Rosalie to get away from temptation.

"Do you think we'll make it back?"

I shrugged,

"It depends on how many other guardians the Quileutes have roped in. Not all of them will agree, after all its not their fight and their real job is to guard the safety of their own people. The sooner we get to the ranch the better I'll feel. You'd better hurry, I don't like being stationary."

She was quick and when we reached the car she climbed in the back to minister to Bella's wound while Emmett joined me up front.

"Darius"

His sharp call alerted me to a couple of low shapes in the shadows. We'd been tracked down by the wolves or their allies. I cursed and gunned the engine, sweeping back onto the highway and putting the gas pedal to the floor.

Bella

I almost screamed when I saw the wolves in the shadows but bit my lip to stop myself, hysterics wouldn't help our situation and Darius was soon on the road again as Rose washed my wounds with bottled water then poured some antiseptic into the bloody furrows and bandaged my arm for me then handed me a can of cold soda and some pain killers.

"Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome. Now all we have to do is get to the ranch before the wolves catch up with us."

"I think we lost them for now but there are obviously a lot of them helping the Quileutes out. We need to move fast."

I didn't think the car would go any faster but Darius managed to coax more speed out of it and the scenery outside was just a blur. I closed my eyes as the painkillers began to work turning the sharp pain to a dull ache. I hoped Charlie was safe, it was all my fault I knew and I felt guilty. If only I'd stayed away none of this would have happened and dad would be safe at home. I drifted to sleep lulled by the sounds of the engine and Emmett and Darius talking quietly.

The car slowing to a halt woke me up and my arm felt much better although I was still really thirsty, shock I guessed. Darius looked over the back of his seat at me,

"You OK Bella? I want to go on foot from here, try to avoid any road blocks the wolves may have improvised. Emmett will carry you on his back."

Emmett winked at me and I smiled back,

"I haven't had a piggy back since I was little."

I remembered as I said it that I was wrong, Edward had carried me up into the trees the first time I went to their house but I pushed that memory to the back of my mind. Darius and Emmett got out first and stood with their backs to the car apparently listening. Then they opened the rear doors and I found myself on Emmett's back. We went ahead while the other two guarded our backs and I knew danger wasn't far behind by the way they were moving. The wind whipped my hair about as we flashed across the ground at great speed and as I looked back pushing my hair to the side with my free hand I saw low figures following us, moving almost as fast as we were, wolves! I recognised the other two creatures at their side, mountain lions, and I turned back shouting the information to Emmett. He nodded to show he'd heard me but he didn't turn just kept running as fast as he could and I saw the ranch and figures running towards us. Thank God!

Charlotte

I saw the others running across the meadow and then their pursuers and shouted. Everyone started running out to their aid but it would be touch and go who reached them first. The Major and Garrett were the fastest and they reached Emmett just as the first of the big cats hit Darius from behind. As he went down The Major jumped and landed on the two of them pulling Darius free and wrestling the big cat himself and we were only just in time to save Rose. She was surrounded by wolves and only our intervention saved her from being ripped to pieces. The wolves attacked ferociously snapping jaws and slashing claws were all around us. The first of the cats went limp in The Majors arms and the second was taken down by Garrett and Darius. They came to help us with the remaining wolves but it was a very narrow victory and all of us were injured in one way or another only Emmett and Bella escaping as he kept running.

The wolf bodies lay scattered around, some dismembered, others dying of broken necks or spines and the two big cats lay with them. Peter and Darius helped by Charlie collected the bodies and burned them. We didn't have the luxury of time to bury them, more would be arriving soon we knew.

"None of these are the Quileutes."

I looked at the pyre,

"Are you sure?"

The Major nodded,

"Yes I'm sure. They must be local guardians. The Quileutes are better fighters"

I rolled my eyes holding together two flaps of skin that made up the flesh of my forearm

"That's great to know Major. Do you have any more good news for us?"

"Not good news no but it looks like reinforcements have just arrived."

He pointed to the ranch where Emmett and Bella stood with the rest of the Cullens and another girl I'd never seen before but Garrett nodded,

"That's Belisama. She's a good ally in a fight."

"For fuck sake who told the Cullens where we were. If that bitch Alice is with them I'm gonna get a fucking brand and set her alight."

"She's not Peter and we should be grateful for any help we can get."

Peter looked scathingly at Darius,

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up. Do you know the Cullens?"

Darius shook his head,

"Well 'ain't you the lucky one. In a fight they'll be about as much use as a chocolate fucking kettle. They aren't fighters, present company excepted of course."

He added the last as Rose snarled angrily then we all walked back to meet our new companions.

Bella

I was amazed to see Esme, Carlisle, and Edward waiting for us when Emmett finally stopped running but the person I wanted to see was Jasper and he was fighting the wolves and big cats. I turned to look but Emmett picked me back up and carried me inside

"Carlisle Bella got hurt by a wolf as we escaped earlier can you take a look. Rose bound it but I think it might need stitches."

I wanted to argue but then I heard Edward,

"They're coming back, all of them"

I heaved a sigh of relief and allowed Emmett to lay me on the couch as Carlisle came over and crouched down beside me.

"All I can say Bella is I'm sorry we left you the way we did, it was wrong. Now can I look at your arm?"

I nodded and he gently unwrapped the dressing Rose had put in place lifting my arm to get a better look as Esme carried in a bowl of water and a clean towel. She too looked embarrassed and uncomfortable,

"I'm sorry too Bella but we'd like to help if we can"

I waited for Edward to speak, I really didn't feel like having words with him but he just smiled at me and nodded his head. The woman I didn't know stood with him and I understood he had found his mate which was a relief.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw Jasper and Charlie walk in. Dad looked strange, so pale and with red eyes, but he was alive, they'd saved him and when he came over smiling I held out my arms. Darius put a hand out to stop him,

"Bella, you smell just a bit too good, don't test Charlie's self control yet, Especially with an open wound."

I looked at my arm and turned back to Charlie

"Sorry dad."

He nodded and took a few steps back.

"Its OK Bells, I'm pleased to see you too. I understand I have you to thank for my life."

"I'm not so sure, not with the wolves after us. I just put you in a different kind of danger now."

Although I was talking to my dad I was very aware of the figure who stood by the door holding a ragged hand while it healed and watching me. I was about to speak to him when another of the men tapped him on the shoulder and he turned away, I'd just have to wait.

Jasper

I was very aware of Bella being here, so close, and I was about to go over to speak to her when Garrett caught my attention.

"We've got real trouble Major. Come and see."

I followed him outside and immediately saw what he meant. Out in the meadow in the far distance I could see wolves, there was a line of them standing and waiting.

"We're surrounded"

I looked out to the sides and at the same distance were more wolves along with some bears and a few more big cats and wild boars.

"They really mean business. I wonder what they're waiting for."

"Not more reinforcements I hope."

"So what are we going to do? We can't take all those on and hope to win and we can't get away."

"Belisama can help, she's got a gift that came in handy a little while ago."

I turned to see Edward standing with a young woman

"What exactly can you do then?"

"I control running water so I can drown some of them in the river"

"That's if you can get them into the river."

She turned to look at Peter who came up behind her,

"Oh I think I can call the water from the river to collect them"

"Now you're talking. What's the range of your gift?"

"About a mile and the river is closer than that, I can feel it. Of course that only takes care of one of your flanks, the rest is up to you but from what I hear you are all seasoned warriors so I'm sure you'll think of something."

She took Edwards hand and walked inside taking him with her.

"Wow! He's finally found someone with an attitude as obnoxious as his."

I had to smile at the truth of that but it left us with three flanks to guard.

Bella

I sat patiently while Carlisle bathed and rebound my arm.

"Well you've been lucky, it doesn't look inflamed so I think it will heal without too much of a scar."

"Thank you Carlisle and thank you for coming. I appreciate that it will help Jasper and the others but please don't expect me to just pretend nothing happened because it did. You disappeared without a word leaving me totally confused not to mention hurt."

"I understand Bella"

"No I don't think you do, not really Carlisle. Now if you'll excuse me I have someone I need to talk to"

He nodded stepping back and I went to the window where Rose watched one side of the house.

"We're surrounded aren't we?"

She glanced at me and nodded,

"Yes we are but they aren't moving in yet so I'm sure the guys will come up with something."

"Is Jasper still out there?"

"Yes, he, Garrett, Darius, and Peter, are holding a war council I think."

"I wont interrupt him then"

She turned to me with a smile,

"Bella I think you're already distracting him, look"

I peered out the window and saw he kept throwing glances at the door as if he was waiting for someone.

Jasper

I knew I needed to be here, to organise the defence of the house, but what I really wanted to do was go inside and speak to Bella, check she was really fine. I could smell her blood when she arrived with Emmett and that disturbed me. Carlisle would look after her I knew but it didn't stop me wanting to see for myself.

"Major?"

I turned back to the others,

"Sorry Peter?"

"I said why the fuck don't you just go in and see her. May be we can get your full attention then."

"I'm sorry. Yes I think I will."

I turned and saw her face at the window, was she looking for me or was it just a coincidence? When she saw me she smiled and I returned it going inside as quickly as I could.

"Jasper"

"Bella"

We spoke at the same time then both stopped awkwardly.

"Sorry, ladies first"

"I wanted to say thank you for coming to help me. For saving Charlie and I'm sorry I've got you in to all this trouble."

"Actually I think we are responsible for the trouble, we left you to Victoria. It was sheer luck that Jake stopped her finding you."

She leaned in on tip toes and kissed my cheek blushing as she did so.

"Well thank you anyway. Are we going to get out alive?"

I was tempted to lie to her but she deserved better,

"I don't know but we'll certainly try. I promise you if they overrun us I'll take care of you"

I wasn't sure what I meant by that but it was the truth even so. I would give my life to keep her safe if that's what it took.

Darius

I was hoping my surprise would be here by now but it looked as if we would have to fight it out hand to hand. I had stressed the urgency of the delivery but it wasn't easy getting weapons at such short notice no matter how much money you had. While automatic weapons would have made our task that much easier I knew that Bella might have baulked at mowing down the guardians wholesale. On the other hand once it had been pointed out to her that the alternative was the loss of one or more of our number she might have seen the wisdom. My supplier had promised to do his best but getting the "package" from his stores in Alabama to us here in Beaverton wasn't an easy task at speed even with a helicopter. Still if we survived this fight I didn't expect for one second it would be the end of the war and they might come in handy for the next round. I just hoped we would still be alive to take advantage of the fire-power next time round!

Bella

He had to go suddenly, the others were calling him urgently so I knew something was happening then Darius came in and started giving orders rapidly. We were split into groups to cover the house. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Belisama took the east so she was closest to the river, Charlie, Peter, and Charlotte took the west, Garrett, Emmett, and Rose, took the north leaving Darius and Jasper to face the guardians at the south of the house.

"What about me? I can help surely"

He nodded,

"I want you upstairs keeping a watch to the south, its where we expect the worst of the trouble. If you see anything you holler girl OK?"

I nodded at Darius although I hated the thought of being up there on my own while the rest were putting themselves in danger for me but I also knew I might be a hindrance if I got caught up in the fighting. As I went upstairs I took a final look at the others but they were all concentrating on the job at hand. Only Jasper glanced at me as he called to the others,

"They're moving in folks."

I ran upstairs quickly and found the window with the best view. I could actually see south and west from one bedroom window so I stationed myself there fingers crossed no one of our company would die today.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry but there are problems with my postings at the moment. For this reason I will be posting future stories on TWCS as well. Again sorry for any confusion but its beyond my control. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

They were coming but not fast, as if confident they had the advantage and looking at the numbers they probably did but we weren't beaten yet. I spared a single glance upwards and saw Bella's strained face looking out across the meadows, she could see how many the Quileutes had managed to gather together and I knew she was scared but she hid it well.

"I sure hope we get out of this or that young lady is going to be very upset."

"Bella?"

"Come on Major, you aren't doing all this out of the goodness of your heart. You feel something for her, I can see it when you look at her."

"Lets just hope I live long enough to tell her then."

We didn't have time for more. We heard the sound of rushing water and snarls and cries as Belisama used her gift to sweep the guardians their side into the river. I doubted all would drown but at least it would slow them down and every little helped. There was a noise from the north and I knew that the guardians had reached Garrett and the others but how close to the house they were I had no idea. I was too busy watching the wolves approaching us. I recognised some of them, Sam Uley and his pack. As soon as the other groups attacked his own group came at a run and we stepped down from the porch to meet them. There were eight huge wolves and I knew we couldn't hope to beat them all but we could injure them and slow them down and that's exactly what we did.

Bella

When I heard the noises to the east I left my window to see what was going on. The river became a ribbon of water that literally wiped the wolves from their feet and sucked them back into the river bed where they were covered by the receding waters. Some splashed their way to the shore but others or at least their bodies floated lifelessly down stream, whether they had drowned or been knocked unconscious by the rocks on the river bed I didn't know but it looked as if our group could deal with those left so I ran back to my original perch only to see that Jasper and Darius were in serious trouble. Both were down holding wolves teeth bare inches from their throats while injured wolves crawled slowly away, too badly hurt to continue the fight but there were more coming and I could see what would happen when they arrived. I opened the window and screamed at them to back off and something very strange happened. The wolves approaching stopped dead and the two attacking Jasper and Darius froze. The two men struggled out from under them and I saw Darius now had scars on both cheeks while Jasper was missing some fingers from one hand and a huge chunk from his shoulder. Venom flowed freely as they looked up at me.

"Back away"

I don't know what made me say it or how I knew what was coming next but as they limped backwards I felt my anger rise and then the wolves were blasted backwards into the centre of the meadow.

"Stay away."

I left the window open and ran down the stairs and out of the door straight into Jaspers arms

"Thank God you aren't dead"

I kissed and hugged him close before I even realised I was doing it. Darius meanwhile stood swaying and there was a smile on his face but then he fell and I saw where one of the wolves had torn part of his spine away. How he had stayed upright I had no idea but I ran to him followed by Jasper.

"Is he...?"

Jasper shook his head,

"He'll heal, it will just take some time."

I nodded,

"Stay with him I'm going to help the others."

He tried to hold on to me but I shook my head,

"It's OK Jasper. I'll be fine."

I ran round to the other side of the house just in time. Dad and the others were about to be over run and they were all injured too.

"Drop"

They didn't question me, just did as I said and the same thing happened again, the wolves and other guardians were thrown backwards just like before and when they tried to advance again they were unable to, as if an invisible shield held them back.

"Go away. You can't get closer so go home. It's over."

It took some time but eventually they all got the message, they couldn't advance, we were impregnable and I felt myself getting stronger the longer I held them all back which was odd. I expected to tire but not at all, energy was seeping into me from somewhere. Maybe within me but then I looked round and saw Jasper who stood behind me, his face tight with pain and weariness. I was feeding off him and it looked like he didn't have much more to offer so I was glad when the remaining guardians fell back to the edge of the forest. While Peter and Garrett watched over them the others healed themselves or watched me warily.

Jasper

I was glad when the wolves fell back and I could pull back from helping Bella. The pain of my injuries needed dealing with and I was grateful when Rose came over with my missing fingers. They fused on quite quickly but I knew the chunk missing from my shoulder would be a different matter, that would take time and I wasn't sure how much we had. Would the wolves attack again soon? I heard Carlisle's phone ring and a few seconds later he came out to me,

"It's the guardians leader. He wants to speak to our leader and I guess that would be you Jasper."

I took it with my good hand,

"Yes?"

"Major Whitlock I assume?"

"Yes who is this? I don't speak to someone I don't recognise."

"This is Johnny H leader of the guardian tribes."

"Well you should call off your guardians before any more get hurt or killed."

"Yes I understand you have a powerful weapon with you. Is it the girl Bella Swan?"

"Why?"

"I understand she started all this by her actions. The red-head went to Forks looking for her and killed Jacob Black and another Quileute guardian."

"Bella wasn't responsible for that. She only went to visit her father, she didn't know that Victoria was still looking for her. When her father was dying I offered to change him and she accepted so you see she isn't responsible for any of this."

"What about the Quileutes who died as she was freed?"

"Again it wasn't her fault. She didn't kill any one herself and she didn't ask to be kidnapped either."

"They are still dead and they wouldn't be if she wasn't being guarded."

"She had been kidnapped by members of the tribe as I said."

"So we have a stalemate Major. You can't leave and we are unable to get to you. What do you suggest?"

"You could call it off and send your guardians home"

"I don't think the Quileutes would be too happy about that do you Major?"

"Then let them come alone and speak to her here"

"I think they are beyond the wish to talk."

"Then we have a problem"

"I don't suppose you would be willing to give up the Swans?"

"No. they are innocent."

"So you say. The treaty was broken when you bit her father."

"It wasn't an attack. You can speak to him if you wish"

"I don't doubt he is happy to be with his daughter but it wasn't your choice to make, who lives and who dies."

"No I believe that honour goes to someone higher than me but I offered and it was accepted. Charlie is a vampire now and I don't intend handing him over to be murdered by your guardians so it's for you to decide what to do. For now I need to speak to Bella. When you come up with a deal we can both live with ring me back."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

We all heard the conversation and knew that only my gift had kept us from death at the teeth and claws of the guardians, there were just too many of them.

"Why don't we use our gifts and just destroy them all Bella?"

I looked at Belisama in shock,

"Kill them all? No, I want as peaceful a solution as we can get. There is blame on both sides, besides why would you want to destroy an entire species just like that?"

"For your information Bella, those wolves out there are itching to kill you and the rest of us. I'm simply pointing out that we have the capacity to destroy them before they destroy us. Its simple enough"

Edward nodded his head in agreement and for a second I thought perhaps the rest of them would follow her way of thinking but then Peter spoke up,

"Now I may be a little slow but it occurs to me that if we kill the guardians out there we are declaring war on all the guardians and I for one don't want to start a full scale war. Beside which the Volturi are going to do their collective nut if we start a war we can't win. As it is there's a delicate balance between us. Do you really want to topple that?"

"If it keeps me safe? Of course. Let the Volturi deal with the fall out. That's what they are there for after all."

Jasper

I could feel Bella's temper starting to rise and thought I should perhaps step in before Peter and Edward started a fight too.

"I think we need to think about this. As Bella says there were faults on both sides and if Johnny H is prepared to deal then I think we should listen."

"And you think he's likely to come up with a deal that leaves us alive? He'll probably say sure you can go then set the guardians on us as we leave"

"No, he's a leader and an honourable man, he wouldn't deceive us like that."

"So you say Jasper but that's all hearsay, do you know anyone who has actually had dealings with him?"

"No, I might be the first but we play this my way Belisama and if you don't like it you can try leaving now."

Edward growled low in his chest,

"Don't threaten my mate Hale."

Peter burst out laughing,

"Threaten? The Major doesn't threaten Eddie boy he just acts so why don't you stop blustering and sit down before I knock you down."

Belisama's face clouded and she stepped forward hands curled like talons and I think she really thought she might reach me but we were both surprised when Bella flew from her seat and faced the other girl with me at her back.

"Listen to me bitch. Jasper is our best hope so I suggest you put the claws away and go back to Edward now."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you really want to hear the answer to that question?"

She was saved from answering by my phone, it was Johnny H.

"I would like to speak to Bella and Charlie Swan and yourself under a flag of truce. Would that be acceptable. You may join us of course."

I looked at Bella who nodded still keeping an eye on Belisama who looked to be fuming,

"Very well, where and when?"

"An hour in the meadow behind the house. I will have Sam Uley and two guardians with me so I expect you to bring no more than two warriors with you."

"We'll be there."

I knew Peter would expect to come and of course he was my first choice and with Darius still healing Garrett would be my other warrior but as always Edward had other ideas.

"I think Carlisle should go, after all Jasper you are hardly a negotiator are you? Unless negotiating involves ripping a few heads off of course."

I saw Peter move to stand behind Edward but he was forestalled by Carlisle himself,

"I think Jasper will want a warrior with him Edward and I hardly qualify as that now do I?"

"You nut yourself down too much Carlisle. You were in Volterra a long time and I'm sure you learned plenty there."

"Yes I did Edward, mostly that I am not a fighter and Jasper is capable of being diplomatic. At least the guardian leader will recognise a fellow fighter."

"Rubbish I think..."

A heavy hand clamped down on Edwards shoulder and Peter hissed quietly in his ear,

"Shut the fuck up and sit down before I knock you down."

Belisama glared at Peter who smiled at her warmly,

"You too, I've had just about all I'm taking from the lot of you. Major, we taking Garrett?"

I nodded and the two of them went outside to sit on the porch.

"Perhaps you could tell Peter to ease up a little Jasper. Tempers are a little frayed and we really don't need any unpleasantness among ourselves."

I looked coldly at Carlisle,

"I wouldn't presume to tell Peter anything Carlisle. I can ask him if you like but it wont make any difference as long as Edward keeps acting like an ass hole."

Bella

I couldn't help smiling, Edward hadn't changed, he was still a pompous ass but at least here he was seen for that. Esme nodded to my surprise,

"Jaspers right Carlisle. Edward why don't you just shut up and listen. You never know you might just learn something useful. Don't presume you are better than anyone else simply because they don't seem as cultured as you'd like to think you are. You come from a very privileged and sheltered background and its about time you learned that you aren't superior and you can't continue to hide behind superiority because there are others who don't give a damn for your book learning. They learned in the real world."

Even Carlisle looked astonished at Esme's words and as she finished with a smile I clapped my hands

"Well said Esme"

Rose piped up then,

"Its just a shame it took you so long to realise it yourself Esme. We've known what a pompous ass Edward is for years."

She took my arm,

"Lets get you something to eat before you meet up with the wolves. I grabbed a few things and threw them in my bag so we should be able to rustle up something edible"

I nodded and allowed myself to be led out to the spotless and obviously little used kitchen but I missed Jaspers quiet presence. I suddenly felt alone and when a hand touched my shoulder I jumped.

"Sorry to startle you Bella. I just wanted you to know that Edward won't be getting any backing from me and I will do all I can to keep him quiet. Its way past time we took a stand but meeting you showed me the error of my ways. I am deeply sorry for hurting you Bella but I hope in time perhaps we can be friends again."

I nodded at Esme and she smiled walking back into the other room. Rose watched her go,

"I never thought I'd hear that although she and Carlisle have been a lot harder on Edward since we left Forks. Anyway come on lets get you something to eat."

I eventually sat down to toasted cheese sandwiches with a yoghurt to finish it off and some fresh orange juice which felt good. It wasn't cold but to my still sore throat it felt soothing. I was just finishing when I got the feeling Jasper was close and turned to see him leaning against the door frame watching me.

"Are you ready Bella? I'm sorry to rush you but its time"

I nodded and got up grabbing a coat Charlotte had found for me and then he held out his hand and my heart skipped a beat. I took it, the feeling as it clasped mine tightly enough to give me encouragement, set my pulses racing and I knew I felt more than friendship for the man at my side.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

I led Bella outside and she looked round for the others but we were alone and Peter would make sure we stayed that way for a while.

"I thought you said it was time to go?"

"I lied. I wanted to speak to you in private Bella and that's very difficult here at present."

"Oh, OK."

She waited so I took the plunge,

"I need to tell you something Bella and I'm really not sure how you are going to take it but..."

She interrupted,

"It's OK Jasper you don't need to explain. I must have knocked you off balance throwing myself at you like that earlier and I apologise. I was so relieved that's all. I know it wasn't appropriate but then there isn't much here that's appropriate or normal is there? I'm surrounded by vampires, my dad included, and busy fighting giant supernatural wolves and bears, I guess its like a parallel universe. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I guess Alice will be along soon and if anyone tells her about...well the way I reacted you can tell her it was all me."

I knew if I didn't put a stop to this now I would never be able to tell her what I'd brought her out here to say so I put a finger to her mouth wincing slightly as the newly healed wound in my shoulder protested at the action.

"Bella please. I brought you out here because I had something to say."

She blushed furiously and stopped dead,

"I'm sorry Jasper. Of course go ahead."

Bella

I felt a fool, I'd let my mouth run off and made myself look a complete idiot and now I was mortified. I closed my eyes and wished the burning in my cheeks would subside. The strange thing was that he still held my hand but then he was probably convinced that I'd try to run if he didn't hold on tight.

"Bella, would you look at me please."

I opened my eyes and looked into his, they were a dark gold and I wondered what was making them so deeply coloured. It didn't look like a thirst darkness, this was different.

"Bella, Alice and I have parted, we aren't together any longer. I think she knew before I did, at any rate she was ready when I told her I was coming to help you. She told me she wasn't coming with me. I knew then, something she already understood. I'm not very good at this Bella, words don't come easy to me so let me show you."

I wasn't sure I knew what he was talking about but when his lips met mine I understood. A shock ran through my body and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. My arms came up to wrap around his waist and his pulled me close. The kiss, so sweet and tender told me everything I needed to know and I returned it eagerly. When we finally broke apart my blush was even hotter but the smile on his face had my heart racing and wrapped a warm glow around my body.

"I'm not sure I got all that, can you try again?"

He pulled me even closer this time, our bodies touching so tightly I felt every contour of his and my own longed to be even closer which again made me blush hotly.

"Did you get it that time?"

I nodded at his grin and we stayed like this for the next few minutes until we heard Peters voice,

"Sorry to break up the orgy but its time Major"

Jasper

We broke our embrace reluctantly and she took my hand straight away holding it tightly as Peter, Garrett, and Charlie joined us. Charlie looked at our joined hands and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, that would come later I had no doubt. We set off down the steps and across the meadow where the guardians already waited, a slender boyish figure in the centre who could only be Johnny H himself. We stopped close enough to talk and I positioned myself so Bella was slightly behind me. We had already made contingency plans, if there was a double cross Garrett would grab Bella and run her back to the house while Peter and I delayed the guardians. We weren't sure her gift was a one off or even how powerful it was likely to be if she could summon it again, it had taken a lot out of her last time, me too, but we would see.

The young man stepped forward,

"Major Whitlock I presume, I am Johnny H"

I nodded,

"This is Bella Swan and her father Charlie"

Johnny nodded to each in turn,

"You know Sam Uley the Quileute pack Alpha?"

I nodded and Bella scowled at him but it was nothing to the look he gave her and I felt a growl building in my chest which I bottled up with some difficulty.

"Its my understanding that the red-headed vampire who visited the area around Forks was looking for Bella to gain revenge for the death of her mate

"A death she isn't responsible for, I am"

He nodded,

"Yes, well vampires killing other vampires doesn't concern me very much. Vampires killing guardians does."

Bella stepped to my side,

"Could you tell me the role of a guardian please?"

He smiled at her,

"The guardian tribes were born of the need to keep our people safe from the vampires who attacked our settlements and killed our people."

"So your job isn't to protect all humans?"

"No but we do where possible or where the others are close to our hearts."

"But it was Victoria who killed Paul and Jake while Jake was trying to protect Charlie and myself. We didn't belong to the Quileute tribe, Jake did it because he was close to us. I protected my father's life the only way I could by accepting Jaspers offer to change him so you see I'm the guilty one not Jasper or any of the Cullens for that matter."

"The treaty between the Quileutes and the Cullens specifically forbade them from biting a human."

"To feed yes but to save a life?"

"You call that a life?"

Sam almost spat in Bella's face and both Charlie and I stepped forward but Johnny H put up a hand and Sam subsided,

"We have different ideas on what constitutes a life perhaps."

"Look Victoria is dead, the pack killed her so they got their revenge for the deaths of Paul and Jake. The only deaths they have any right to want revenge for is Leah and the other Quileute who not only kidnapped me, a human, and one Jake at least saw as a friend and tried to keep me a prisoner, now in my world that's illegal and my friends only killed them when they threatened my life."

"Kidnap and threats to your life? I see. That's not quite the way I heard it. Sam would you like to explain?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jasper

Sam looked a little uncomfortable now and I wondered what exactly he had told Johnny H to get the others help.

"She is responsible for the death of my pack brothers and he broke the treaty by biting a human."

"The treaty? Yes, I remember when that was signed, I said at the time it would cause problems in the future. You seem to have a different idea of the meaning of the treaty from the Cullens or at least some of them. What exactly do you take as its meaning Sam?"

"Any Cullen who bites a human breaks the treaty and as such become fair game."

"I see. Did this Cullen, excuse the term Major but as you were a part of Dr Cullen's family, I have to assume you felt yourself bound by the same treaty?"

"Yes I did"

"So Sam, by biting this human, Chief Swan isn't it?"

Charlie nodded slightly glaring at Sam but keeping his peace as we'd instructed him,

"By biting Chief Swan The Major here broke the terms of the treaty?"

"Of course."

"Then let me ask you another question. Why was the treaty drawn up in the first place?"

"Why? To keep the tribe safe from the vampires hunting for food."

"I see. So it was agreed to safeguard the tribe?"

"Yes."

"Did any of the Cullens ever attack or try to attack a member of the tribe?"

"No but..."

Johnny H cut across him,

"Was a member of the tribe ever hunted?"

"No but..."

"Please Sam let me finish, you'll have your chance afterwards."

Sam took a step backwards but he was very angry now, his hands shaking slightly although I knew he wouldn't phase, not in front of his leader.

"As I understand it a treaty was agreed between the Quileute elders and the Cullen coven. They would not bite any humans and the Quileutes in return would refrain from exposing them to the same humans. Am I right thus far?"

Sam and I both nodded,

"The problem arises in the interpretation of the treaty. The Quileutes saw it as a guarantee that no humans would be bitten and killed as a food source while the Cullens saw it that the treaty meant they wouldn't hunt humans for food. That they have kept to. This treaty was specific to the Quileutes not a catch all for humanity. Jacob Black lost his life in an attempt to save the Swans but not because they were humans. He wouldn't have put himself in that position for just any human would he?"

He waited and Sam had to agree, then he continued,

"I think the Quileutes have changed the meaning of the treaty to suit themselves. When Quil Ateara rang me he said the Cullens had bitten a human and killed some of the wolf pack and they wanted our support to hunt down and kill the murdering treaty breakers. It wasn't quite like that though, was it?"

"They killed Leah and Amos, they are responsible for the deaths of Jake and Paul"

Bella had enough by this point,

"Wrong Sam. Victoria a nomad who was looking for me killed Jake and Paul, not the Cullens, Leah and Amos were only killed because when the Cullens came to rescue me, after you had kidnapped me, my life was threatened, they were saving me from being murdered by your own wolf pack. As for my dad, he was mortally wounded by the same nomad and that was my fault so when Jasper offered to save him for me I agreed and I would do the same thing again. If you have a grievance with anyone its me. Jasper didn't kill Charlie and he never attempted to."

Johnny was nodding at Bella's words,

"It certainly sounds like you were the antagonists Sam. Kidnap of a human and threatening said humans life although she had done nothing to you, is not the kind of behaviour I should expect from a Guardian tribe and I distinctly remember you were given no permission to kidnap or threaten any human. Bella can hardly be held responsible for the deaths of Jake and Paul or the others if they were threatening her. I don't like being lied to or manipulated. As far as I am concerned there was no breach of the treaty and the guardians will step down. There has been enough killing and those deaths lie at the Quileutes door. I think the pack will be looking for a new Alpha Sam, you obviously aren't safe or competent to lead your pack. I will speak to the Quileute elders then you Sam and your mate Emily will accompany me back to Denali. The fighting is over, however..."

He turned back to me,

"The Cullens will undertake to stay away from Forks and the Quileute reservation and there are to be no more transformations, nor will there be any more hostile moves towards the guardians tribes. This has just underlined how differently we see the world and you would do well to remember that. Tell Dr Cullen there are to be no more treaties between us, the only understanding we have is that you stay off the reservation lands or face the consequences."

"I understand and agree"

Bella shook her head,

"There is just one thing Johnny"

He turned his eyes on her suspiciously,

"Yes?"

"You said there are to be no more transformations but I need your leave for just one more"

He sighed heavily and looked at me

"Do you agree with Bella?"

I nodded, knowing she was referring to herself,

"My father is a vampire and I want to join him. This wouldn't come under your injunction against biting humans, I want it."

"You want to become a vampire Bella? Are you sure?"

She nodded without hesitation,

"Yes, the important people in my life are vampires."

As she said that she took my hand and brought it to her lips. The guardians were unhappy and Sam was livid but there was nothing he could do as Johnny nodded sadly,

"Very well but there are to be no more exceptions. If I hear of the Cullens changing or killing another human I will be back and this time at the head of an army if necessary and I really don't think you want to get the Volturi involved in this now do you?"

"There's no need to threaten us Johnny, we understand perfectly."

"Good. Then its time we left, Sam come"

Johnny H turned then waited for Sam Uley to join him before walking slowly away from us towards the guardians who still waited in the distance. They melted into the trees as he approached and we heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Bella

I was so relieved it was over I felt sick but Jasper wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head,

"You were very brave Bella, standing up to him like that"

I smiled weakly,

"I didn't feel very brave Jasper"

"Bella kicks furry butts, I love it. Come on Charlie let's get back to the others with the good news."

Dad smiled and winked at me,

"You've got guts kiddo and I guess I'm pleased you are going to stay in my life. It will be good to get close enough to hug you without wanting to sink my teeth into your neck."

With that he ran off with Peter leaving us with Garrett who was still gazing after Johnny H,

"You wouldn't believe the power that guy wields by looking at him would you? I'd heard about him but I'd never met him until today. He doesn't look much does he?"

"Neither do we I guess, and he's been doing it a lot longer than you think. The leader of the guardian never ages. He took over when his father died over two centuries ago and will continue to rule his people unless he gets killed. He's one hell of a fighter from all accounts and I certainly wouldn't want to fight him unless it was absolutely necessary Garrett."

"Ah but we have Bella on our side now and her gift is pretty spectacular."

"Yes it is but how often can she use it and how much does it take out of her? They are questions I don't want to have to find the answers to."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Peter

The others were mighty relieved when they found out the fighting was over and impressed when I explained how Bella had spoken to the guardians leader.

"He probably thought as she's such a young girl he should humour her."

I turned my attention to Edward's mate,

"Are you really as thick as he is or are you doing it to make him feel better? I very much doubt Bella's youth had anything to do with the outcome"

She looked at me scathingly,

"You know I heard you were an ignorant oaf but I thought I'd reserve judgement until we met. Now I know it's all true."

I just laughed,

"Lady you don't have the faintest idea, but now its safe to leave why don't you and super ass here fuck off. Before I throw you out that is"

Edward was about to answer, outrage on his face but she put a hand to his chest to stop him,

"Don't bother Edward, he isn't worth the effort. Lets go, I'm sure we can find somewhere more fitting to stay."

They didn't even bother to say goodbye to the others, well he didn't get the chance. She put her arm through his and almost dragged him from the house.

Carlisle

I wondered if Alice had seen the type of person Belisama was, if so she hadn't warned us and I had to say I didn't like the woman at all. Edward could be challenging but she took haughty and self-assured to a whole new level! Esme groaned,

"Do you think he's going to want to live with us Carlisle only I'm not at all sure I can cope with that one."

"Rather you than me"

"Thank you Peter for those few kind words, but she is awful isn't she?"

Rose and Emmett came over hand in hand,

"I think we're about ready to go home but please tell us she's not joining the family. I don't think I could stand her for too long"

"We all feel the same way don't we Carlisle?"

I hesitated, I hated the thought of losing Edward altogether but the thought of his mate in the house full time filled even me with trepidation,

"We'll see. They might want a place of their own Rose."

"We can only hope"

Bella

We saw Edward and Belissama leave as we walked back and it looked as if they weren't best pleased from the dirty looks they threw in the direction of the house.

"I wonder who pushed a thorn up her ass."

"Peter I should think. It looks like his handiwork"

When we got back inside we found Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, preparing to leave. Esme came over and took my hands,

"Once more all I can say is that I am very sorry for our attitude and I hope this goes a short way towards making amends. We thought it would be better if we left now but you are always welcome to visit and I hope one day perhaps you will Bella"

Carlisle shook my hand while Rose and Emmett hugged me. I would miss those two but I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive the other two. They were the "adults" in the house and they should have refused to leave when Edward suggested it but they didn't so I watched them go in silence Jasper staying by my side my hand in his. After they'd gone Charlie came to speak to us,

"I've been thinking Bella. For now I'm not safe for you to be around and your blood upsets me so Garrett suggested I might like to travel with him for a while, just until you get around to becoming a vampire too. I know you'll be safe with Jasper to look after you. What do you think?"

I nodded,

"It sounds like a good idea dad. Its not as if we wont be meeting up again. You'll always be in my life now."

"And you Jasper. Thank you for offering to save me but don't think that gives you the right to do as you please with my daughter."

"I wont Charlie but I do love her and I intend asking her to marry me, with your blessing of course."

I was staggered, marry him? I held my breath waiting for dad to answer him,

"Marry her? I think you should take a bit of time before you go that far, you might change your mind and Bella would get hurt."

"I wont Charlie. Sooner or later you'll come across your own mate and then you'll understand but I'm willing to wait as long as Bella wants me to."

"Fair enough but Bella, be sure. I don't want you ending up like me. Which reminds me where does your mother think you are?"

"I've no idea. I didn't have time to leave a note for Mary so I think she'll guess I've just taken off. Mum and I had a big row about Tim, my boyfriend, and she flew back to Florida so she probably doesn't even know I'm missing."

"I think you should contact her, and Mary. Let them know you're OK"

"I will dad"

I was sad to see him leave but I knew I had all the time in the world, he would still be here.

Jasper

I had wanted to speak to Bella first but Charlie's announcement spurred me on and I was relieved he didn't throw his hands up in horror, just as I was relieved Bella's emotions had been surprise and joy. I knew how she felt about me, I could feel it like a warmth wrapped around my body and mind, a feeling so wonderful I couldn't put it into words. We were alone in the house except for Peter, Charlotte, and Darius, and he was the next to leave,

"Major its been a pleasure. If you ever need a hand again just let me know, you throw a good battle. Peter, Charlotte, thanks for your hospitality and Bella. It was a privilege to see your gift at work. I'm sure we'll meet again one day. For now, goodbye"

Peter looked at Charlotte who eyed him warily,

"What?"

"Peter don't start anything"

"Me? Why would I start anything? Why don't you help Bella make a shopping list, if she's staying that is."

He looked at me and I nodded,

"I think we'll take you up on your kind invitation"

Bella looked at me unsure, she'd heard the undertones in our voices but I winked and she allowed herself to be led into the kitchen, Charlotte shutting the door firmly behind the two of them.

Peter rubbed his chin thoughtfully then before I could react he punched me straight in the mouth. I didn't put a hand up to save myself, I owed him at least this much for what I'd said about him.

"Next time you call me a coward I'll rip your fucking head off, got it Major?"

"Got it Peter"

"Good, now come on, I need to hunt and I want to talk to you about this human girl."

We went out together and I knew the subject of my words was now closed and forgotten. The punch had hurt but not as much as the words had hurt my friend and I would remember not to treat him like that again, I valued his friendship too highly to risk throwing it away again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Sam

When we got back to the reservation the elders had already spoken to Johnny H and they weren't happy with me. Emily had already packed our things and was waiting.

"There's a plane waiting for us in Seattle. We have orders to fly to Denali as soon as you get back. Jared is taking over as Alpha of the pack."

I nodded knowing there was no way around Johnny's orders, the elders wouldn't go against his wishes. Harry came to see me as we loaded our things into the truck,

"It's a bad business Sam. I think you were right to act but we can't go against our leaders wishes."

"Not even for Leah?"

"Not even for Leah. She knew the dangers of being a guardian and she fought bravely for what she believed in, I could ask no more of a daughter."

"Well best of luck to Jared, I hope he doesn't make the same mistake I did."

"And what's that?"

"Believing the only good leech is a dead one."

"Did you see Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"And is Bella planning on becoming a vampire too?"

"Yes and she's got permission from Johnny H. I thought he was a brave warrior, it didn't look like it to me".

"He picks his fights wisely Sam. Never underestimate him, those who have rarely survive to tell the tale."

As we drove to Seattle I thought about the past few weeks, I'd lost pack brothers and sisters and my station as Alpha and now I was going into exile and all because of Bella Swan. There must be some way of making her pay for what she'd done, for the lives sacrificed because of her. I couldn't act and the guardians wouldn't now Johnny H had spoken so who? I had a flashback to the wolves being swept into the river, my brother guardians drowned or torn apart by the leeches. The only justice they understood was the Volturi and they were hardly likely to chastise the Cullens or Bella for beating us. No...but they might be interested in Bella's continued existence as a human among leeches. Old Quil had sat me down when I first phased and explained all about the Volturi. About their laws and their justice. Perhaps they didn't know about Bella's existence or even that she had a gift, Old Quils words floated into my mind,

"We cannot beat the Volturi, they have gifts, great gifts that mean they can snatch the eyes and ears of a warrior leaving him helpless or call down lightning bolts to torment us. Aro Volturi, their leader values gifts above everything. He is the kind of man who would sell his soul to the devil for a powerful gift, if he had one to exchange."

At the airport I left Emily to book in while I went to the phone booths and rang Old Quil,

"Samuel, I wondered if you would contact me. What can I do for you?"

"I need to contact the Volturi"

"Are you sure about that? Once unleashed the hounds of hell could turn on anyone, even you."

"Someone has to pay and there is no other way."

"Very well but make sure this is what you really want before you use the number."

I didn't ask him how he knew the telephone number for the Volturi, I didn't really care, I just dialled the number and waited impatiently as it rang.

The voice on the other end of the line sounded cold and evil,

"Aro Volturi, who is this?"

I told him in a few short sentences what had happened and heard his chuckle,

"So you want justice and you don't care how you get it. I like a man who thinks like that. Are you sure you don't want anything for this information? Thirty pieces of silver perhaps?"

The reference to Judas chilled me and I slammed the phone down feeling unclean as Emily came over to me,

"Sam are you OK? You look like a ghost just walked over your grave."

"I'm fine. Just a small bit of unfinished business. Come on let's go"

Aro

Well, well, this human certainly had the capacity to raise strong feelings in men, Edward Cullen had lusted after her and we were about to act when he left with the rest of the family. We should still have acted against the girl but Marcus felt there was more to be gained by sparing her besides which if I had arrested or killed her then I would have to act against the Cullens too and I wasn't ready for that. It seemed he'd been right though, things had become even more interesting. Bella Swan had a gift, a powerful one and I would possess it one way or another. She was in The Major's company which complicated things somewhat but that just added spice to the capture. I called Felix and Alec in and told them what I wanted,

"No fighting, no violence, just a quick snatch. Alec will suspend The Major and you Felix will snatch the girl. I don't want any trail that lead back to us so be very careful. If she is left alone even better, take her and get out."

"What about our scent? He'll pick that up"

"True, so outside and close to water would be even better. Demetri is tracing them now so be prepared to move on my signal. The jet will take you to Seattle, that's close to their last known destination. Oh yes, if you happen to come across a newborn you may dispatch him."

They nodded and left without any further questions. Felix was my best guard, he was fast, ruthless, and efficient, and he obeyed orders without question, If only all the rest were equally as good.

Sam

Johnny H was waiting for us in the plane and that I hadn't expected, had he been watching us? Did he know what I'd just done? He shook hands with Emily and spoke to her for a few minutes while his three companions, guardians I felt, watched me coldly. Then he turned his attention to me,

"Sam, I'd like a quiet word if Emily will excuse us."

Emily nodded and sat down taking the magazine from the back of the seat in front and I walked up the aisle to a curtained off area at the back of the plane.

"I know you are angry with my decision Sam but a fight we couldn't win would have done us no good at all. I gave my word to The Major that the subject was closed and I expect you to abide by that. Who were you phoning?"

So he had been watching me!

"I spoke to Quil Ateara."

"I see. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I shook my head,

"I don't think so."

"Very well but if I find you have acted without my knowledge on the matter of the Swans I would be disappointed, very disappointed."

I heard the threat in his voice but I didn't speak, it was too late, I'd already got the ball rolling and I couldn't stop it now even had I wanted to...and I didn't.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

When we got back Charlotte and Bella were watching a film on TV but as soon as she saw me Bella got up and came over smiling and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you"

It felt so good I could hardly speak for the emotions I was feeling and I pulled her close breathing in her scent with a smile. Charlotte stood up and took Peter's arm,

"Come on, I think these youngsters need a little privacy."

"Go where? I just got back woman. I want a shower, a change of clothes..."

"Wouldn't you prefer to go skinny dipping in the river"

That shut him up and he mimed thinking about it,

"Do I get to take your clothes off first?"

"If you like"

"Then what are we waiting for my little strumpet, lets away to the river"

He slung Charlotte over his shoulder, slapped her on the rump and ran out with her in the direction of the river.

Bella

I felt nervous now, it was the first time I'd ever been alone with Jasper and my heart still raced as he pulled me down beside him on the couch and kissed me on the cheek

"Don't worry Bella I'm not a monster."

"It's not that, its just...well...I'm not sure...I...Oh this is so embarrassing"

"You mean you aren't ready for too much intimacy. I understand and I wont push you but I can't help having this overwhelming urge to kiss you and hold you in my arms so please allow me that much"

She blushed and nodded so I lay down beside her and held her close, feeling a long forgotten stirring, she was so beautiful and desirable but I held my own urges deep down and allowed myself to enjoy her closeness. Her warm lips on mine were like the kiss of the sun on my skin and I dreamed of Bella and myself skinny dipping in the river but that was far too dangerous so I quashed the vision.

"Did you mean what you said to Charlie?"

"You mean about asking you to marry me? Of course although I know I should have spoken to you first. I hope I didn't read your emotions wrong."

"You didn't but do you really want to tie yourself to someone like me when there are hundreds of vampire women much more beautiful and sexually experienced than me."

"You are beautiful to me and I like the idea of teaching you about sex although I'm no expert myself so don't run away with that idea. I only have two ex girlfriends and the first taught me things I want to forget."

He didn't mention Alice and I was glad, just the thought of the two of them naked in bed made me feel physically sick with jealousy. Then I put myself in her position and I hated the comparison, she was slender and beautiful, poised and mature whereas I was a gauche skinny young girl. What could he possibly see in me?

Jasper

I felt her uncertainty and tried to kiss it away then ran my fingers down her cheek to her throat stopping only at the collar of her shirt while my body screamed at me to take things further. She shifted slightly and my hand slipped to her breast, I could feel the softness of it beneath the shirt and I wanted to rip the shirt from her body and see the beautiful flesh unclothed. I waited for her to move again or push my hand away but she did neither and I felt the nipple harden beneath my fingertips. Unable to stifle the groan of pleasure she looked at me and smiled,

"I do believe you are way ahead of me already Jasper Hale"

"Yes I am ma'am and by the way my real name is Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock."

"Major Jasper Whitlock or so I hear."

"I try not to use that title but I can't break Peter and Char of the habit and others like Garrett and Darius have always called me Major, its become something of a nickname"

"You wont mind if I don't use it will you?"

"Bella you can call me what you like"

I was more interested in nuzzling her neck and caressing her breast to take much notice so I didn't react quickly enough when she stiffened and cried out. Thinking it was in reaction to something I'd done I mentally checked, no taste of blood so I hadn't bitten her by accident, no..."

Bella

I felt wonderful, excited and tingling all over from Jasper's caresses and I closed my eyes as we spoke but then I heard something, a faint noise and looked up to see a giant figure in the doorway with a much smaller figure at its side. Expecting Jasper to react I tensed but something was wrong, he just lay there unmoving, not even reacting when I called his name. I panicked and screamed out loud hoping Charlotte and Peter might hear me from the river and felt the strange power flowing into my body once more.

"Bella Swan I presume?"

The giant moved towards me,

"Get away from me."

The giant stretched his hand out to grab me but stopped suddenly as if stopped by an invisible wall. He looked at me strangely for a few seconds then the other interloper spoke,

"Hurry up Felix."

"I can't touch her, you try."

The young man with the scowl stepped forward and reached out but he too was stopped in his tracks.

I climbed over Jasper's still figure and faced them,

"Whatever you did I want you to stop it now"

"Or what human?"

The youngster stared at me scornfully.

"This"

I used the power as I had before and the two vampires were knocked off their feet and against the wall which buckled with the weight of the giant but they recovered quickly and I knew that although I could keep this up for a little while my strength would soon wear down and I couldn't feel Jasper any more. It was as if there were a wall between us and I hated it, it scared me.

"I suggest you stop now."

The giant laughed and moved forward again only to rebound but it was getting harder to keep this shield up and he could tell.

"Listen Bella Swan. If you agree to go with us Alec here will set The Major free. If not then he stays in limbo indefinitely."

"You can't do that. Whatever you are doing can only be effective while you are here".

"Are you willing to bet his life on that Bella?"

I looked down on Jasper's still unresponsive form, was I willing to bet? Could I extend my shield to cover him too and if I could would it negate what had been done or was I too late? All I could do was try and I pushed my powers out to cover him looking for any sign that he was recovering when two figures sprang through the open door and attacked the giant and Alec. Jasper moved and I heaved a sigh of relief then turned as the fighting ceased to find Peter and Charlotte both on the floor. I didn't have the energy to protect them too so I concentrated on Jasper and he sat up slowly disoriented at first.

"See I can protect Jasper now why are you here?"

"I can see we aren't going to get anywhere with talking Bella but maybe a threat will work"

The giant grasped Peter by the hair and pulled him upright resting his teeth against Peter's throat.

"Now are you coming with me or do I have to kill your friend?"

I hesitated and he sank his teeth into Peter's flesh,

"No, don't. OK I'll go with you but leave the others."

Jasper grasped my hand,

"If Bella's going with you then so am I"

The giant shrugged,

"Your choice Major. After you and just in case you think about making a bid for freedom Bella I'll be staying here with your friends until I hear you are on the plane to Italy."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but what choice do you have?"

He had me there so at Jasper's gesture we walked over to the young vampire who strolled over to a car indicating we should get in the back then he slid in beside the driver and we left the ranch.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Alice

I really didn't want to get involved but finding out the wolves had betrayed Bella to the Volturi was a shock. I couldn't see Sam's actions but I could see their results and knew Aro had sent Felix and Alec to snatch Bella. She wasn't easy to see now either but I got enough to know that they had succeeded so now what did I do? Who could help when none of their friends were close enough? I scanned the future and saw them. If I could pull this off then it gave Bella and Jazz a chance even if they couldn't get back to the States they could stay on the run until friends could reach them. If Jasper would just change Bella they would be untouchable but he was taking things slowly and that just plain irritated.

I looked up the number I wanted in Esme's book and dialled waiting impatiently before Irina finally answered.

"Alice? What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too Irina. I need a few words with Laurent please."

"He's busy."

"I think he'll want to hear what I have to say."

She growled unhappily but handed him the phone.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Yes, where are you Laurent?"

"Where? In Monaco why?"

"I need a favour. I need you to get to Pisa as fast as you can and stop the Volturi taking Bella Swan to Volterra."

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure if I told Eleazer and Carmen what you did they wouldn't be so welcoming".

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do but let me jog your memory. Forks High School records."

There was a shocked silence,

"How did you know about that?"

"That's not important but I still need your help"

"Or you'll tell on me? Why should they care?"

"Because Bella was under the Cullens protection and you knew that but you still betrayed them to help James. Eleazer and Carmen are very close friends of the Cullens and they wouldn't like to think you had warned us and then gone straight to the school and found out the information James wanted."

"How am I supposed to stop the Volturi alone?"

"You wont be alone, Irina can use her gift to lure Alec away from them long enough for you to spring them. I'm not asking you to fight just give them the chance to escape."

"Just Alec? He never works alone."

"Not alone but Felix was delayed and he'll only have Demetri with him. You can handle Demetri surely or are all the rumours I hear about your prowess as a fighter just that?"

"If I kill Demetri I'll have the Volturi on my back."

"Then disappear for a while or take him from behind, Irina's gift is quite powerful enough to distract two men I know that."

"I have no choice do I?"

"Not really. No"

"Very well. How long do we have?"

"About fourteen hours so you'll have plenty of time to arrange things and if I can get anyone else to join you I will but there's not a lot of time to get others in position and Laurent"

"Yes?"

"Don't mess up"

I closed my eyes to scan again, I was looking for anyone else who might be close enough to help Laurent because I didn't have that much faith in his abilities, to be honest. It took a while but then I saw her, Ruth! Just the kind of person I was looking for and I smiled as I phoned her for help. Ruth hated the Volturi and was quite happy when I told her this would give Aro a bloody nose. She was already in Rome so time wasn't a factor and she promised to do everything in her power to help Laurent. All that was left for me now was to get in touch with Garrett and Darius and bring them up to date with the situation. They could fly out to Italy and help Jazz and Bella in their flight.

Darius

Why couldn't things ever be simple when The Major was involved? I hadn't been home five minutes when Alice Cullen was calling with bad news.

"Alice this had better be important I was just going to hunt."

"It is, I think Sam Uley has told Aro Volturi about Bella's gift and he's sent the guard for her. They're on their way to Italy as we speak."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Felix was keeping them out of it"

"Permanently?"

"I don't think so but they'll be too late to be much good. I've got some help in place but at best it will give Bella and Jazz time to run but I can't keep them safe, that's down to the likes of you and Garrett."

"OK, where is he?"

"Garrett? Let me see, on his way to Portland, should be at the airport in an hour so that gives you time to work some of your famed magic and arrange some transport."

"Just tell me one thing Alice, why are you doing this?"

"Because I owe Bella. We shouldn't have left her but if you tell anyone I'll just deny it and don't mention my part in this to Jazz, I don't want his thanks to get him and his mate out of trouble. It's a little hard to swallow even now."

When I met up with Garrett he was as mystified as me over Alice's attitude,

"You think she's feeling guilty? Maybe she knew Bella was The Majors mate from the beginning and kept quiet about it."

"Well just for now Garrett I don't really care. Lets go, the plane is ready and waiting. Where's Charlie by the way?"

"I had to pull a fast one, he's gone hunting with Emmett and Rose. They were staying nearby just in case I needed a hand so I told them I was going to see a "friend". Somehow they got the impression I meant a lady friend and I didn't like to disabuse them."

"Just as well, I don't think he's ready for a fight against the Volturi yet."

"He's still pretty unpredictable although not as blood crazed as I would have expected, he's an unusual newborn."

"Yeah well he's got an unusual daughter too Garrett, now come on"

The pilot was ready and we got a take off slot almost immediately, it was great how far a little computer know how would get you. The business jet that lost the slot wouldn't be too happy but that didn't bother me. I'd already instructed the pilot to get us to Pisa as fast as he could, fuel be damned, money was no object and he was happy to oblige. Garrett and I tried to decide on our best course of action once we landed,

"Whoever is helping them is going to try to ambush the car shortly after it leaves Pisa so we need to concentrate our search for them either in the city or its immediate surroundings. Which way do you think they'll run? Assuming Alice's little ambush works of course."

"My guess would be into the city, a lot of humans will cramp the Volturi style. They can't afford to bring attention on themselves."

"True, OK then we'll try The Majors phone when we land and take it from there."

"Alice said she'd contact me if she got any more news so hopefully we'll know as soon as they escape."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I guess Garrett were going on a trip to Volterra."

"I was afraid you might say that my friend, I hate the Volturi"

"If rumours are true they aren't too keen on us either."

"I'd say that's a slight understatement where you are concerned but there you go, all we can do for now is wait it out."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

We were bundled onto a private jet in Seattle but my only concern was Jasper who was still looking shaky,

"Are you OK Jasper?"

"Yes thanks its just a bit disorientating when you've been in limbo for a while"

"How did the Volturi find out about me?"

He shook his head and pulled me close,

"I don't know Bella but don't worry, I'm here and I will protect you."

"I'm not scared really, more angry that just when we thought it was all over something else comes up. We sorted out the problems with the guardians and now this. Its just so unfair"

As I said it I knew how immature and whiny it sounded but I was tired and although I'd put on a brave front for the Volturi I was terrified but more for Jasper than myself. The worst they would do to me was to change me but what would they do if they decided he was the one who allowed me to live knowing about their world? We didn't talk much, not with Alec and his friend listening in but I was curious,

"Who was the giant with the ugly face?"

"That was Felix, the most feared of the non gifted Volturi guard."

"He reminded me of a monster version of Emmett."

"I think size wise Felix just tops Emmett but I know what you mean."

"Have you ever been to Volterra before?"

"No, my time was spent in Mexico but I did meet some of the guard, Felix included."

"I know about Alec now and Demetri the tracker"

The guy in question smiled and bowed his head in recognition as he heard himself mentioned,

"But who are the others?"

"There are a lot. All the gifted vampires, or nearly all, belong to the Volturi."

"Except Edward and Alice?"

"Yes, and you of course. Aro knows if you become a vampire your gift will be even more powerful and that's why he wants you. I was hoping he wouldn't need to find out but someone told him."

"You should watch your enemies more closely Bella."

I looked at Alec,

"Really? I'll try to remember that"

"It's a little late I fear but if you really want to know who told the Volturi about you I'd look at your enemies, the four pawed type."

"The guardians! Do you think Johnny H told Aro?"

"No Bella, he's a man of honour, if he wanted you dead he would have done it himself. He doesn't sneak around in the shadows. My money would be on one of the Quileutes."

"You mean Sam?"

"Or Harry or Billy, don't forget they both lost children because of our fight with them."

"Then when we get back I intend visiting them all until I find out who was responsible."

Alec laughed,

"You think you'll get back to the human world? I doubt it Bella. Once vampire you'll join the guard in Italy"

"Never."

"We'll see."

I thought about his words, Jasper had said I would be more powerful as a vampire and Alec just said when you are a vampire so they intended to change me.

"Do I get a choice in who my sire is?"

Jasper held me tighter,

"No one but me will ever touch you Bella."

I smiled and kissed him with relief,

"There's a law about mates isn't there?"

"Yes but the Volturi don't always follow their laws as rigorously as they uphold them."

Jasper

I wondered if any of our friends knew and could arrange something because once we reached Volterra it would be very difficult. The plane landed and when we disembarked it was dark but under the lights of the runway we could see a black sedan with its engine running, they were eager to get us to Volterra, did they expect trouble?

"Get in the car. I'll be with you in a minute and no attempts to run please."

I knew that was useless, the Volturi would soon find us, they had plenty of manpower here in Italy. Bella and I walked hand in hand to the car and the driver who stood in the shadows with the door open ready and as we got in we heard a whisper,

"Straight out the other side and into the hangar. There's another car waiting, engine running and keys in the ignition. I suggest you drive into Pisa and wait. Your friends will come for you. Good luck"

We didn't have time to question our saviour just climbed through the back of the car and ran through the deserted hanger. Sure enough waiting at the back was a small car with its engine running. I saw a gap had been cut in the security fencing and scrambling in we drove through it and onto the road that run around the airport perimeter.

"Who was that?"

I shook my head but I had thought I heard a familiar voice. If I was right what was Irina doing in Italy and why had she helped us?

Irina

I just hoped Ruth and Laurent knew what they were doing or I would be the one going to Volterra. The figures around the jet seemed to have frozen and I knew this was Ruth's gift working, she was slowing time for the Volturi and they didn't even realise it. I shut the door of the sedan and went back into the hanger where the driver sat tied to one of the steel supports looking terrified. I smiled and knelt down beside him using all my feminine wiles to take his attention. Soon he had a glazed look in his eye and I knew all he wanted was me, but that wasn't going to happen. He was cute enough but I had my mate and I didn't need anyone else. Laurent had mended the security fence and joined me and we waited as instructed until Ruth came in smiling.

"We have half an hour so I suggest you and Laurent get the car and meet me outside the main terminal in ten minutes, I'll just check everything is going as planned.

We nodded and ran off hand in hand chancing a quick backward glance as we did so and saw that she was covering our retreat. The only person who could identify us was the driver of the sedan and as I turned back I heard a soft cry, now there were no witnesses and when Alec and the others finally came to they wouldn't have the faintest idea what had happened, just that the driver was dead and the captives missing. The two Volturi guards waiting with the sedan and driver had been dispatched by Laurent earlier when we captured him. Why he hadn't been killed straight away was something I queried but Ruth had tried to cover him with her gift too. She had explained it was a long shot but he was a human and she didn't want to kill him unnecessarily, we had all hunted already so no one wanted his blood. Still in the end she had no choice but to dispatch him too, leave no clue as to who or why for the Volturi to work with. Our scents had been a problem but after soaking our clothes and skin in ammonia we hoped it would be disguised enough, luckily it didn't affect our skin like that of a human.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

Jasper drove as far as possible without headlights but when we hit the outskirts of Pisa he was forced to switch them on.

"Where do we go now?"

"We do as we were told and find somewhere to hide up. A small hotel would be a good idea but we can't afford to leave a paper trail so I'm afraid it will have to be an abandoned building or something like that."

"That's OK. I don't suppose it will be for long"

We saw an empty warehouse and left the car with the keys in it a few streets away then found a back way into the building climbing to the top where we found a room that still had some roof so it was reasonable dry and not too hot.

"Well it's not the Ritz Bella but at least we're free."

He brushed the dust and debris from one corner and gestured for me to sit down then took his place beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me close.

"I'm really sorry about all this Bella. It must seem like a nightmare."

I rested my head on his shoulder, relieved to be safe and together and closed my eyes,

"No, if it were a nightmare you wouldn't be by my side. This is a wonderful dream with a few monsters sprinkled on for good measure"

Jasper

Bella finally fell asleep exhausted by fear and I made sure she slept soundly. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket grateful Alec hadn't searched us. It was on but the battery was getting weak and I just hoped our friends contacted us before I lost power altogether. In the event it was dawn before it vibrated in my hand and I saw with relief it was Garrett,

"Tell me you have good news for me."

"Darius and I just landed in Pisa. Where are you?"

"An abandoned building on the outskirts the other side of the city from the airport. We need to move fast, I don't know who or how but we're free for the time being but the Volturi will be out in force looking for us."

"They already are, we've avoided a couple of guard ourselves watching the airport but the sun will cramp their style. Unfortunately it cramps ours too. Darius is getting a car with tinted windows and we'll come for you. Keep your phone on, he can trace you by the signal."

"Thanks Garrett, we'll be waiting. What's the plan for extracting us?"

"Plan? I leave that to the General."

"General?"

"I thought it was about time we gave Darius a title and Ass hole upset him for some reason. Don't worry Major we'll think of something. Hows Bella?"

"Asleep and I'm keeping her that way until I can give her some good news so step on it."

Three hours passed before my phone went again and the battery bar was on empty,

"We'll be outside in half an hour, get ready because we don't have time to hang around. Darius has some plans in place but timing is vit..."

I cursed as I lost reception and my phone died so I stuffed it back in my pocket and roused Bella as gently as I could. She looked round confused at first then her mind started working again,

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours but don't worry Darius and Garrett are on their way. We need to get downstairs and be ready to run."

"What's the plan?"

"No idea, my phone died before he could fill me in."

We made out way cautiously down to the ground floor avoiding broken glass and jagged twisted metal as we did so, the last thing we needed was fresh blood calling to any vampires in the area. Luckily Bella's arm had healed up and she had full use of it again because she needed to cling on to keep her footing even with my help. Just inside the boarded up doorway we stopped and I pulled through the screws holding the boards in place so we could get out fast. When the car drew up I almost carried Bella to it I was so eager to get away and Garrett turned to us with a smile,

"Hope you kids had fun but now its time to hit the road."

"Where are we going?"

"We're driving to Monaco then flying out from there but we don't have time to hang around. The plane we chartered has to be in the air in three and a half hours and we still have to get there."

As Darius pulled out of the side road we saw a couple of Volturi on a motorcycle, their visors hiding their skin from the sun. They passed us without a backward glance and although I kept watch out the back they didn't double back to chase us.

"Who helped us at the airport?"

"Irina, Laurent, and a friend of Alice's called Ruth. She's the one with the gift, she slows time. It allowed them to get you out without being noticed."

"Laurent? Why was he helping?"

"No idea, we just got the bare bones from Alice."

"So Alice arranged all this?"

"Yeah, she saw what was happening and made a few phone calls. She does come in handy sometimes."

The closer to Monte Carlo we got the more nervous Bella became until her hands were shaking,

"Don't worry Bella we'll make it."

She nodded chewing her lip anxiously so I put a finger to her mouth,

"Let's keep the blood inside the veins shall we?"

She managed a wan smile but stopped the chewing as we drove into the city. Private jets here were two a penny hence the tight time line but we made it to the airport with time to spare and Garrett had the paperwork, also down to Alice. I owed her big time for this!

As we lifted off we saw a heavily tinted car scream to a halt at the airport perimeter, we had made it by the narrowest of margins.

"You don't think the Volturi can call the plane back do you?"

Darius looked out the window and shook his head,

"They might try but we'll soon be too far for that and our pilot is having radio problems."

"How convenient"

"Hey, these things happen Bella!"

The flight back was a relief once we were over half way and when Darius spoke to the pilot he said there had been a call through regarding his passengers but unfortunately he couldn't hear all the message.

"Any news on Peter and Charlotte? Last time I saw them Felix was threatening to rip Peter's head off"

"No news but then I haven't tried them yet. We had other things on our minds. I'll try now"

Bella sat forward tense as Darius dialled Peters number then sat back in relief as she heard his voice,

"About fucking time someone checked on us. I could be a pile of ashes for all you care."

"It's good to hear you in your usual good mood Peter. I take it you drove Felix away with your inane chatter."

"Fuck you. Are The Major and Bella OK?"

"Yes, safe and well and on their way home as we speak."

"Well tell him to get his fucking finger out and change Bella before the Volturi try again because this time I might not be so lucky"

"And there's me thinking you were worried about her."

"Hey, self preservation comes first, tell Bella that too. We'll see you at the airport. I assume you're flying into Seattle?"

"For you anything Peter."

His words were cut off as Darius put the phone down and turned to us with a smile.

"I think we can take it the Whitlocks are alive and well don't you?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Peter

I didn't care what The Major said this time, Bella needed changing and pronto because being decapitated by the fucking Volturi was not on my list of things to do in the next couple of centuries! Charlotte and I had been relieved when Felix got the message that the others were in the air, selfish though it may seem but as soon as he left, and it could have gone either way, we contacted Emmett and Rose to tell them the score and they promised to pass on the warning to the rest of the Cullens and break it to Charlie as gently as possible, and we would all meet up as soon as we knew exactly what the plan was. By the time we had hunted and got a new set of wheels it was time to head for the airport, it was becoming a habit this, I could hire myself out as a fucking limo service the practise I'd had!

When we saw the others I had to admit to a feeling of relief although I'd never tell anyone. Bella looked really shattered and it was obvious that all this was taking its toll on her reserves so as soon as I could, Charlotte talking to Bella, I took him aside.

"Look I know its none of my business, except that the longer this goes on the more chance there is of me losing various bits of my anatomy if not my life, but I think you should change Bella ASAFP."

"I know Peter, it's just, everything's happened so fast. She hasn't had time to think things through."

"Think what through? It's very simple, she's your mate so she has to become like you. What's difficult about that? Besides Charlie's already one of us and the idea is that we keep him in her life."

"I agree Peter."

We both turned to see the girls had joined us.

"You do?"

"Yes Peters right. There is never going to be the perfect time and I don't think I can stand much more as a human. Besides I want to be with you for all time so why not now?"

Jasper

I was thrilled to hear Bella's words and knew she was right, there would never be a good time to change her, the thought of her going through the transformation filled me with horror. But the thought of losing her almost killed me.

"She's right Major and even the dog leader accepted that so I think we should get back to the ranch so you can get on with it."

"Yes and the first person I plan on seeing once I come round is Sam Uley."

"Bella I'm not sure you'll be controlled enough to do anything for some time. We need to keep you safe and free of the Volturi until you can control your gift."

"Then make sure I do Jasper, I have a few scores to settle and as a newborn they are all I will be able to think of."

"I think blood might just top your list of things to do"

Peter was right again of course but I did wonder if that fact might dampen Bella's enthusiasm to become a vampire. Of course she could read my expression and kissed me again,

"Jasper will make sure I stick to animals, and of course, wolves come into that category now don't they?"

We drove back to Peters place to find Charlotte had anticipated our move by making a bedroom ready for Bella while she underwent her transformation. She made Bella something to eat and while they chatted in the kitchen I asked Peter about Charlie.

"He's madder than a dog who just had his bone snatched. We had a job keeping him from joining us at the airport and I have to tell you Major, he's one mean mother when he's riled. Look what he did to me".

Peter rolled up his sleeve to reveal a huge scar running the length of his forearm,

"The fucker nearly took my arm off. I hate to think what he's done to Emmett and Rose!"

"Are they bringing him back?"

"Yeah I rang and told them the news. I think the others are coming too although what the fuck they think they are going to do is beyond me. I still hate the Cullens."

"Peter, if Aro sends the guard we'll be thankful for any help. Which reminds me, Alice sent the rescue squad to Pisa I understand"

"Yeah but don't let that lull you into a false sense of security. Shell be holding her dainty claw out for payment sooner or later."

"I still owe her."

"No you don't. You paid any debt before you owed just by living with the bitch now come on, get moving. We need Bella up and about as soon as fucking possible. I don't want a return match with Felix I can tell you."

Bella

I was scared yes but I knew it would soon be over and then no one would ever threaten me or mine again, and that included Aro Volturi if my gift was anywhere near as powerful as we hoped. After I ate Jasper took my hand and Charlotte hugged me,

"Don't worry Bella we'll be waiting when you wake up."

I nodded and looked at Peter who stood hands in his pockets trying to look nonchalant but failing,

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the new improved Bella. Just make sure you don't try eating me like your dad did. My arm still fucking hurts."

I smiled and he winked before calling Charlotte outside as we walked slowly up the stairs. The bedroom was bright and cheerful, the one I'd watched the battle from so recently and the bed was already turned down. I sat on the edge wondering exactly how we were going to do this, it seemed a very intimate act and I blushed as Jasper sat beside me,

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yes I am. Now what do you need me to do?"

He pushed me down and swung my legs up on the mattress then lay down beside me,

"Close your eyes and visualise something that makes you happy."

"I'd be better keeping my eyes open in that case and I can see the thing that makes me most happy."

He smiled and kissed my eyes until I closed them, then I felt his cool breath on my cheek and my throat. I tensed but he continued to kiss me until I relaxed again. Then I felt the sharp pain as his teeth sliced into the soft flesh of my neck and a numb sensation that suddenly became liquid fire racing through my blood stream and I knew it was too late to back out now, not that I wanted to. As my body writhed with the increasing pain I felt cool hands on either side of my face and a whispered "I love you" in an angels voice before I fell into the pit of molten lava.

I could stay there and burn to a crisp or seek shelter in a cool dark place inside my head and this I did, racing inside and slamming the door shut. It was still hot and the pain was only just bearable but I could cope. I could still think and feel the transformation happening but I could see Jaspers beautiful face and that gave me comfort. I was aware of cool hands holding me even though the heat was such I must be turning to charcoal or ash. I wanted to scream in fear as much as pain but to do so would hurt Jasper and I wouldn't do that to him, I loved him far too much to torture him like that so I kept very still and silent inside my shelter hoping that my body outside the door would do the same but unable and unwilling to peek outside to see.


	42. Chapter 42

**I have reposted the next few chapters after a reader kindly pointed out to me that I had mixed up the stories. Jenny was in Betrayal. Please forgive me this slip. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Two

Charlie

When Emmett told me that Bella and Jasper had been taken by the Volturi I lost my temper completely and wrecked both the rental place we were staying in and a fair few trees outside. It scared me because I had thought Peter and the others were exaggerating a new borns rage. How wrong I was! As a human I had been very well controlled and I hated the feeling that I could go crazy just like that. Rose was really good with me and it was she who calmed me down in the end. Every time Emmett came close I got more agitated. Then when I heard they were back from Italy after being rescued by friends of Alice I was so relieved all the anger was washed away in an instant. I was still keen to see my daughter so I was happy when we set off, meeting up with Carlisle and Esme to travel to the Whitlock ranch once more.

Rose

I watched Charlie closely, relieved he had finally calmed down, he'd been as bad as Emmett when he was a newborn and I knew the volatility had shocked and horrified him once he calmed back down. It was for this reason I broke the news to him gently that Bella was becoming one of us. I had no idea how this news would affect him but he seemed to understand that it was both necessary and understandable.

"I guess it was always on the cards once she fell for Jasper."

"I think she wants to stay in your life too Charlie, Bella loves you very much"

He nodded looking a little surprised,

"You know something Rose, I do believe you're right although I haven't the faintest idea why she should. I was an absent father for most of her life albeit not of my making."

"It doesn't stop you being her father though does it? Look how readily she accepted Jasper's offer to save you."

"Yeah, she's a great kid. I just hope she's a little more controlled than me when she wakes up. Bella isn't used to strong emotions."

"Yes she is Charlie. The strongest one of all...love"

He nodded understanding that I was right, there was nothing so important or strong as love. Humans and vampires would do anything for the one they loved, even sacrifice themselves to keep their mate safe.

When we reached the ranch Peter and Darius sat outside on the porch and although Peter wasn't happy to see Esme and Carlisle he didn't say anything.

"You OK Charlie?"

"Sure Peter, I'm getting calmer."

"Good, just don't use me as a chew toy next time you lose it, I've still got the scars."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. How's Bella doing?"

"Its fucking eerie Charlie. That daughter of yours is one strange girl. No screaming, no writhing, it's like she's asleep and it's not The Major's doing although he hasn't left her side since he started the process."

"Do we have a plan for when she wakes up? I take it the Volturi haven't finished trying to kidnap her yet?"

"No I don't suppose they have so for now we are the Presidential guard and she's the President Carlisle. So keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut and we'll get along fine. I see you didn't bring the Poison Dwarf back with you."

"If you are referring to Alice then no but she's shown her allegiance by arranging their escape from Italy."

"Yeah well it might have been better if she could have warned us before I nearly got my head ripped off although that's probably why she didn't warn us earlier. So, what does she see in her crystal ball now?"

"Nothing as yet which means that Aro hasn't made up his mind how to act but I'm sure when he does she will warn us."

"Oh? Right, well lets hope you're right about that. Don't you have any "friends" in Volterra who could give us a heads up if the guard leave in force?"

"I have put out some feelers but its dangerous, spying on the Volturi."

"No shit Sherlock! I never would have known. Still we wouldn't want you scared now would we?"

"Peter give it a rest. Carlisle is here to help, ease up on him."

Peter threw Darius a look that would set fire to damp wood,

"Hey General, this is my little pond and if I want to shit in it I will."

"I'm glad you understand that what comes out of your mouth is crap Peter"

I thought there might be a fight but to my amazement Peter laughed loudly,

"What would you do if I stopped feeding you the lines General?"

"Probably think of my own but you just make it so easy. Anyway I think we all need to be on the alert. I'm going to see if I can get any info on the net, Carlisle you speak to your friends in Volterra and Peter, you and the others watch for incoming enemies."

As Darius went inside Peter split us into three groups to watch the perimeter,

"And just remember it's not only the Volturi we are looking out for, I wouldn't put it past the mutts to try to sneak back so anything with two or four legs treat as suspect."

"What about Garrett and the others?"

"I'm glad you asked Rose. They are on their way here too, Garrett went looking for them and it didn't take long. Edwards whining as usual but I think Garrett managed to persuade him it was in his best interest to do as he's told. He can be pretty persuasive when he needs to be."

"I don't think Edward is trying to get out of his responsibilities, he's just being cautious"

"Rubbish Carlisle. Edward wouldn't come back if he wasn't forced to. As far as he's concerned he's got Belissama and the two of them can ride off into the sunset."

We all looked at Esme startled, no one had ever really heard her contradict Carlisle before and it left him speechless. Peter grinned and applauded her,

"At last some one with the brains to see what Edward is really like. Carlisle, as a doctor you might be amazing but as an authority figure you fucking suck."

Carlisle didn't like this either but I think he knew Peter was only speaking the truth, he hadn't guided Edward well, he'd been far too soft and we had all pointed this out to him on numerous occasions.

Charlie

I left the others for a few minutes to check on Bella, just to reassure myself she was OK and when I popped my head round the bedroom door I saw Peter had been right. Bella lay very quietly in Jasper's arms and the look on his face told me all I would ever need to know about his feelings towards my daughter. That man would go through the seven circles of hell for her and a father could ask no more. I slipped back out again and stood at the top of the stairs as several visions flashed through my head confusing me as I'd experienced anything like this before. The first was of a dark-haired, weasel faced vampire giving orders to a tall black cloaked man and I heard the words Beaverton and "the girl". So was this one of the Volturi sending men for Bella here? The second was more confusing, Mary sitting in her chair with a sad and lonely look on her face and I wanted to go to her straight away and kiss away the sadness. What the hell was going on? The pull towards Forks became almost overwhelming and it was all I could do not to head out right now. The third vision concerned Edward Cullen, he was making a call to someone and I heard the name Beaverton again and Bella but there was more. I couldn't get it all but he appeared to be making some kind of deal, telling someone about the guardians and Johnny H. Was he trying to arrange some kind of trap? Did he think it would keep him safe from harm? I needed to speak to someone about these and I ran downstairs fast to join the others who were about to head out.


	43. Chapter 43

**I have reposted the next few chapters after a reader kindly pointed out to me that I had mixed up the stories. Jenny was in Betrayal. Please forgive me this slip. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Three

Darius

There was nothing on any of the snooper programs I had to show that the Volturi had realised Bella was out of Italy or who her helpers had been which was reassuring. It wouldn't last but it gave us some breathing room which we would put to good use. My shipment of arms was arriving today and while it wouldn't kill the Volturi it would slow them down. Not even a vampire could continue to fight when it had been blown apart or cut in two by automatic gunfire. It would give us fair warning and an edge hopefully. I glanced over at Carlisle who was talking quietly on the phone and he looked concerned.

"Everything OK?"

I asked as soon as he put the phone down and I saw him hesitate, so was he thinking of lying? Had he heard something he didn't want to tell us? Before he could answer Charlie came flying back down stairs,

"Darius, I've just seen something and its freaking me out"

"I take it you aren't referring to Peter then?"

He shook his head and suddenly looked directly at Carlisle,

"You tell him, you know"

Carlisle looked dumbfounded but now he was in a position where he had to speak.

"I spoke to a friend inside the Volturi building itself. Aro knows Bella is back home, even where she is and that she's had a run in with the guardians. He was sending a contingent of the guard headed by Felix to take her back to Italy to stand trial for breaking the fragile peace between the Guardians and us. Not to mention the fact she's still human."

"Really? And just how did he know about all that Carlisle?"

"Edward! I saw him"

We both looked at Charlie who was nodding his head, looking up he saw our puzzled faces and explained about his visions.

"You saw and heard Edward talking to the Volturi?"

"Not exactly, I couldn't tell who he was speaking to but I knew he was making a deal. He's giving Aro Bella in return for his own and his mates safety because he knows Aro will be looking for all of us once he finds out what's occurred. He must have told Aro about the guardians, how else would he know so quickly?"

"You're missing the most important things, number one how did Edward get to a phone? He's with Garrett don't forget and number two Carlisle said WAS not IS. You'd better explain Carlisle before we start taking chunks out of you."

I went outside and called Peter back filling him in on the situation and as expected he exploded in anger. I wouldn't like to be Edward Cullen when Peter confronted him!

"That weasely little fucker, you mean he told Aro everything? What about Garrett?"

"Nothing yet but Rose keeps trying his cell phone."

I couldn't help my outburst,

"If that fucker has done anything to Garrett I'll blow the whole of Volterra to pieces to find him."

"The only positive is that Edward doesn't know that we know so lets keep it that way for now. We can use him as a bargaining chip. I understand Aro's wanted his gift for a long time."

"You can't betray Edward to the Volturi."

Peter and I looked at Carlisle in disbelief, was he for real?

"Why the fuck not? He's done it to us."

"I'm sure he will have a reasonable..."

Esme appeared behind him, she had obviously been listening in,

"You finish that sentence Carlisle and I'm leaving you. Open your eyes before it's too late, Edward only cares about one person and that's himself, Don't you dare make excuses for him any longer.

Esme

I'd had just about enough of Carlisle's blind love for Edward. It was about time he saw his son for what he really was, a manipulative, self-seeking, spoilt child who should have been pulled up years ago. Well I may have been equally as responsible in the past but not any more, not when he threatened the lives of others, of family and friends, even his ex girlfriend, in order to save his own skin. Carlisle looked at me but he saw the warning flash in my eyes and thought better of it so he turned back.

"It seems I've been overridden. What can I do to help?"

"Pray that the Volturi get Edward before we do."

"But he's coming back to help"

"Actually he's not and you know it Carlisle, that's why you said was."

Charlie spoke authoritatively,

"I just saw it, he and Belissama have given Garrett the slip, that's how he was able to phone Aro. Now he's made a deal for his own safety and they're headed for Italy. Carlisle if I ever see your son again I promise I'll kill the bastard myself"

Saying this Charlie matched back out slamming the door so hard that the door frame fell out with it.

Bella

I heard a loud noise and it jarred me, my shelter had become too constricting now but I was scared to go outside into the flames so I listened. It was silent, no noise at all, no flames licking or roaring as they devoured my flesh, no beating of my heart, no sound of lungs inflating with every breath, was it finally over or just a lull in the process? I listened again and then I heard it, Jaspers voice calling me and it sounded very close. With trepidation I ventured forth into my body and understood my torture was over, I was now a vampire like Jasper and Charlie. I braced myself and opened my eyes gasping at the vision before me, Jaspers face looked so familiar but at the same time so different. His skin was like marble, white and smooth, but as my eyes moved down to his throat I saw the start of the many scars he was purported to carry. The bite marks stood out starkly like thick twisted cables running down below his collar. One side of his neck was more badly scarred than the other and each mark cut into me like a knife, so much pain and suffering.

My eyes locked with his again and I saw the fear in his, he was worried that when I saw his many scars I would find him repulsive or frightening so I did the only thing I could and reached up with my arms to coil them around him, pulling his face closer to mine then put my lips to each of the scars and kissed them. His skin no longer felt cold or hard, we were now the same and that thought pleased me. His scent had my head swimming and set up a burn in my belly that had nothing to do with thirst and everything to do with lust.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

I smiled,

"Wonderful but then I'm in your arms how else would I feel?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Only for you"

That wasn't quite true because I did feel the burn of thirst in my throat but it was irritating as much as anything and for now I could ignore it.

"I think everyone wants to welcome you and the Volturi could be here any time so I think we may have to delay what's on your mind."

"You mean what's on my body or at least what I want to be on my body"

He grinned,

"Oh yes and what would that be?"

I pulled him close again and nibbled his ear,

"You of course but I do understand. There will be time for us later, but not too much later I hope"

We stayed there a few minutes longer then with some reluctance we parted and I got up marvelling at the fluidity of my body and I gazed in the mirror unsure what to expect. The girl who looked back at me was almost the old Bella but airbrushed in all the right places. My figure was fuller, my eyes a bright red and my skin even paler than it had been but more beautiful too. My hair was thicker and glossier and fell about my shoulders with a curl I had tried in vain to achieve when I was human. All in all I was happy and from the look on Jasper's face so too was he!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Edward

I had explained to Belissama what I was doing and why and she not only understood but heartily agreed.

"I think we will be much more valued as a part of the Volturi besides the others wouldn't protect us if the tables were turned. I hear Volterra is very beautiful and the Volturi headquarters stunning. Are we going straight there?"

"I think so, I just have to speak to Aro once more. I was disconcerted when he said he wanted our gifts more than Bella but he knows what he's doing. Perhaps he will send the guard in force to eliminate the others."

"It shouldn't be that difficult, we got away from Garrett easily enough, they are far too sloppy, complacency that's what it is and that will be their downfall. That and a complete lack of ruthlessness. Bella is so insipid, I doubt she'll be much better as a vampire. I know she has powers but she lacks the drive to use them to their full advantage."

I had to agree with my mate on that score although life in Volterra wasn't quite as appealing to me, I preferred my freedom but it was safer. I had no idea what would happen between the Volturi and the guardians but I was pretty sure Volterra would be the safest place if war were declared.

Aro

Edward Cullen was a fool, a useful one but still a fool. He honestly thought we valued his gift more than the human girl! Did he really think he would get to Volterra and stay safe with such as The Major looking for him which he would once he found out Edward was the one who had betrayed them a second time. He didn't know I already knew of the guardians pursuit of this human girl. She couldn't hide from me for ever, especially as a vampire, she would be subject to our laws then and causing a conflict with the guardians was a sure way to bring down the wrath of the Volturi. I wanted her gift but I did not want a full scale war with the guardians and if her gift were as powerful as I had been led to believe then it might be too risky to kidnap her, especially as it was certain The Major was her mate and she had powerful friends of her own. No, I would be happy to settle for Edward Cullen and his mate, after all they were willing to walk into my parlour of their own free will and once here I could ensure they would never leave.

Charlie

I saw another vision at the same time Emmett's phone went off and I was willing to bet it was Alice Cullen, she'd seen the same thing I had, Aro Volturi had decided his best bet was to keep Edward and his mate rather than tangle with Bella and The Major. I smiled to myself, even I was thinking of him as The Major now! I waved my hand to get their attention.

"The Volturi aren't coming back. Aro decided to take Edward instead, I think he's scared of Bella's gift."

"Well that's a fucking relief. Now I guess all we have to do is find the mutt and give him a new collar, a razor wire one would look nice."

"If we go after Sam Uley it means taking on the guardians, all of them. Do you really want to get into that?"

Darius was right of course, we didn't need trouble with Johnny H, not now things were settled.

"He's in Alaska with Johnny's tribe, isn't that punishment enough for you Bella? Maybe you should take some time to get used to being a vampire before you go making decisions like that."

She looked at me and I saw a flash of anger and tensed but Jasper took her hand and she relaxed,

"Maybe you're right Dad. It would be good to have some time away from the stress."

"A fucking men to that girl. I take it the merry brotherhood is disbanding for a while then? Good, Charlotte grab your stuff we're going out on the town, hunting, then sex, lots of sex. The filthier the better"

She laughed a he waggled his eyebrows and ran upstairs.

"Who wants to join us? For the hunting that is, the sex however is private...unless you've got a shed load of cash that is. I might allow those less experienced to see how the master performs."

He hadn't seen Charlotte come back down so the slap across the back of the head took him by surprise but he just turned around and grabbed her by the waist swinging her round and kissing her passionately,

"I love the rough stuff"

The others laughed and I understood now the danger was over they were relaxing.

In the end Emmett and Rose left at the same time to hunt while Esme and Carlisle left alone. I think the news that Edward had tried to do a deal and was now a virtual prisoner in Volterra had hit them both hard although for different reasons. Esme was furious at his duplicity while Carlisle was devastated at losing his son. Once they'd left every one relaxed further. Then Esme appeared in the doorway and she looked horrified,

"Darius, its Garrett. Edward and Belissama attacked him. Its taken him this long to g here. Please help me."

We all followed her out and across the meadow to where Garrett lay and I could see he was in a mess.

"Edward did that?"

"Belissama used her gift to knock me over with a water spout to give Edward the chanvce to attack me."

It was all Garrett could do to form the words.

A loud snarl erupted from Darius throat and I didn't rate Edwards or Belissama's chances very high if he got hold of them and I wouldn't be far behind.

Bella

I knelt beside Garrett with Charlotte as she moved one of the make shift bandages Garrett had wrapped around his right hand. As the venom started to flow again we could see all his fingers were missing, just jagged wounds showed where they had been ripped from their place. He was also missing the little finger on his left hand and an eye plus there were several bad bite marks on his jaw and neck. Edward had really gone to town on him.

"Will he be OK?"

Charlotte looked at Esme then nodded,

"Do you have the missing fingers?"

She askeed Garrett gently, and he shook his head,

"Edward threw them in the river and that bitch sent a wave to wash them away so I couldn't retrieve them. Then when they ran I was too busy trying to get help."

"And your eye?"

"That too"

Darius and Jasper helped him up and Charlie offered to go hunt for him, we could all see Garrett was in no fit state to hunt for himself.

"OK Charlie but I'll go with you, don 't forget Garrett hunts humans."

"After what he's been through I don't much care Peter."

Once inside Charlotte put fresh dressings over Garrett's wounds,

"He'll heal as soon as he feeds Bella, don't worry."

"But he wont regrow his fingers or his eye will he?"

"No, venom can do many things but it can't do that and as there's no hope of getting them back I'm afraid Garrett will have to manage without."

"Not alone he wont."

Esme kneeling beside him looked at Charlotte and I could see the love she held for all creatures in her eyes.

"We'll find them don't worry Garrett and in the meantime Carlisle I expect you to help."

Bella touched Garretts face gently,

"Don't wory Garrett, Edward will pay for this and pay dearly."

"Thank you Bella."

Before we could do much else Emmett and Rose came back and were horrified when they learned what their "brother" had done.

"We're with you Bella. Edward deserves to suffer but how are we going to get to him?"

"We're not. We are going to let Aro do our dirty work for us and I know just how to motivate him."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Charlie

When Peter and I got back with our prisoner, a living human was much better for an injured vampire than a dead one I was told, Garrett at least looked more comfortable and Bella was in a corner with Darius and The Major. No one made any comment as Garrett fell on the terrified human, even the other animal hunters among us. Esme stayed with him comfirting him as best she could while Carlisle went outside, a look of disgust on his face. This was survival at its most raw and we were vampires. Looking at the way Jenny hovered over Garrett once he'd finished, and Peter and Emmett had taken the body outside to dispose of, made me think of Mary. Suddenly I saw her face, the way she used to smile at me and the smell of her perfume. I missed her and that realisation set up an ache deep inside my chest, what the hell was going on? I needed to ask but everyone was otherwise occupied for now so I put it aside for later.

Bella

I was furious. No, I was way beyond that, and I intended to get revenge for Garrett without putting any of us in danger again.

"Darius can you get me a video connection with the Volturi?"

"Yes, its possible, care to tell me why?"

"I think its about time I introduced myself to them".

"OK"

He sounded a little reluctant but Jasper who had come up behind me nodded slightly and Darius pulled his laptop forward and his fingers flew over the keys once more then he sat back,

"Now we wait for a reply"

We didn't have to wait long, about half an hour later his computer chimed and he sat up,

"Here we go...let's see...oh, they are curious about you. Aro has agreed to the video link. Are you ready for your command performance Bella?"

I nodded and sat in front of the computer looking at the screen, curious for my first glance of the feared Aro Volturi and his brothers. The picture was much clearer than I had expected, it felt I could stretch out my hand and touch the face of the man on the screen. He smiled benevolently and acknowledged me with a slight nod of his head.

"Bella Swan? I understood you were a human but it appears I was misinformed. How lovely to finally see you my dear. I understand you wished to speak to me. Its always a pleasure to see a newborn although you do seem a rather unusual one."

"You have Edward Cullen and his mate in Volterra Aro"

"Was that a question or a statement of fact?"

"I know they came to you for protection."

"Really? You are remarkably well informed. However, I thought they had made the decision to join us at last themselves."

"Call it however you like, I want justice Aro, for one of ours who was mutilated by him"

"Excuse me? Edward Cullen mutilated another vampire? Please allow me a second to take that in. It seems highly unlikely from what I know of him."

"Never the less it is true and I want justice."

"I see. What exactly is it that you want Bella? Of course you understand that as he has now joined us I couldn't possibly just hand him over to you."

As I started to tell him I could see a certain admiration in his eyes while the others of our party looked at me shocked by my words.

Aro

So this was the human The Major had transformed? She was certainly unusual and if indeed she was as powerful as I was led to believe I didn't want her here chasing Edward Cullen. He had been very unwise to upset this particular young woman but I wondered if he knew exactly how unwise?

"I would need to discuss this compromise with my brothers you understand Bella"

"Certainly but please don't use time wasting as a ploy to send the guard after us. I assure you that you will only lose whoever you send and make me even more angry, if that's possible"

"I wouldn't dream of it my dear. Just give me an hour and I'll be able to give you an answer to your unusual request."

I cut the connection and turned to my brothers who had been listening in,

"Well that was Bella Swan, The Major's mate."

"She has a certain way of seeing things that I think complements his."

Caius voice held a grudging respect for the girl.

"I wonder whether Edward knew she had been changed and "forgot" to tell us or was he ignorant of the fact?"

"Does it matter Aro? Either way what do we intend doing?"

For once Caius didn't sound scornful, he'd heard the determination in her voice too.

"Marcus?"

I turned to our brother,

"Do you have any thoughts on the subject?"

"We have heard what the girl was capable of as a human and now she is a vampire I can only imagine her powers have increased. Do we really want a war with that kind of opponent? She has a curious twist to her mind and I think we should seriously consider her request. After all we have Edward and his mate here now and his gift is yours Aro. What harm can it do?"

"Do you really think he'll stand for that?"

"I doubt it but then we have the guard, Chelsea, and Corin, he would have no choice...would he?"

Caius looked at our brother and smiled, he could see the justice in her request and of course he hated Edward anyway, but what would Carlisle and Esme think? Marcus seemed to read my thoughts,

"If you are worried about Carlisle then don't be, there is nothing he can do about it. He could come to Volterra but what could he do once here?"

"And Edward's mate?"

"She too could be controlled and her gift would complement the guard so its a win win situation for us. Bella makes me uneasy, I don't want her as an enemy Aro."

I nodded, I understood Marcus concern and I could see Caius was willing to accede to Bella's request, but then that was a given.

"Very well. Lets speak to her and tell her the good news."

Bella was happy with our answer and we promised it would be done without delay, the sooner the better so I called Felix in,

"Felix could you ask Alec to join us, we have some business to conduct. Oh, and ask Edward if he could spare a few minutes away from his mate tom conduct a little business. He can wait in the outer chamber."

As soon as Alec arrived we explained what we wanted him to do and he readily agreed, in fact he was grinning at the idea of using his gift on Edward, it seemed he wasn't at all popular even here in Volterra! It didn't take long for Edward to appear or for Alec to send him into limbo and as Alec wasn't aware of our ultimate goal Edward couldn't read it in his mind. Luckily with Alec's gift already active in the chamber when Edward appeared he had no warning either which made things so much neater. When Edward was fully under I summoned Felix for the manual work although I think Caius would have been happy to do it himself given the choice. Then we waited for Edward to come to his senses again and when he did he let out a terrible scream and lifted his mutilated hand, gasping in horror when he saw all his fingers had been removed plus the little finger from the other hand. Then he put a hand to his face and felt the empty eye socket. Looking at me in horror for an explanation I shook my head sadly,

"Don't worry Edward, you'll soon heal and this wont make any difference to your ability to mind read. Your missing "parts" are on their way to their recipient now. Perhaps mutilating one of Bella and The Majors friends wasn't such a good idea after all."

Caius corrected me with an ugly smile,

"Oh no, it was a good idea, the problem was in leaving him alive afterwards. You have much to learn Edward"

And saying this he swept out with a deep chuckle followed by a more sober faced Marcus.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll find you some more... sooner or later. It just means that for now you wont be able to play your piano."

His cries followed me out into the corridor but no one paid attention to them. Here in Volterra we were used to the sounds of agony.


	46. Chapter 46

I have reposted the last few chapters after a reader kindly pointed out to me that I had mixed up the stories. Jenny was in Betrayal. Please forgive me this slip. Jules x

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

The requested items were delivered the next day in a box of ice, while Carlisle was out with Emmett hunting and Garrett soon had them attached,

"Hey maybe you'll be able to play the piano now Garrett"

"Peter, I could play it before, you've heard me"

"Yeah but now you'll be able to play properly. I mean, chop sticks does fuck all for me"

Garrett was recovered enough to try grabbing Peter until Esme scowled and he sat back down.

"Get right first then well both sort my "son" out."

Esme was so ashamed at Edward's actions and annoyed that Carlisle didn't feel as strongly.

Garrett smiled at her and she winked back her own face lighting up and making her look like the young woman she really was. It had never occurred to me that Esme was only a few years older than us and almost the same age as Garrett himself.

"I just hope you make better use of them than Edward ever did."

Her whole attitude to the actions I had taken surprised me, it was as if she had finally seen Edward with her eyes wide open and put him aside for the shallow egotistical fool he really was. How Carlisle would view things we were yet to discover, he hadn't heard my deal with Aro being too involved in helping Garrett yesterday. There was also a video of the removal which I left, if Garrett wanted to watch it he could, I didn't care how they took them from Edward, the loss of his fingers would devastate him however it had been done.

When he returned and discovered what had happened Carlisle was incensed and sickened flying at me in his rage which of course would have done him no good at all even if Peter and Jasper hadn't barred his way and for the first time I saw the vampire that usually behind Carlisle's placid face.

"How could you do that to the boy who loved you?"

"Loved? I don't think so Carlisle. Besides it was only just, he took the same parts from Garrett so he's replaced them with his own. If you feel so strongly about it you are more than welcome to take them back, if you can that is."

"I cannot believe you could do such a terrible thing. I have to go tom Volterra and see Edward. I may be able to help him"

"Sure, kill someone else and take the bits you want, Dr Frankenstein"

I could see Carlisle wanted to smash Peters face in for those words but he knew he didn't stand a hope in hell and then Esme spoke.

"Bella's right Carlisle, an eye for an eye. And I'll tell you this, if you go to Volterra you go alone and don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back."

"Once an ass hole always an ass hole and Edward's an extra large one, takes after you Carlisle"

As Jasper and Emmett wrestled a still struggling Carlisle outside I turned to Darius,

"There is one more call I want to make."

"Johnny H?"

"Yes, I want Sam Uley."

"I don't think he'll give Sam up, not like Aro did with Edward Bella"

"I know Darius but I have to try. He betrayed me to the Volturi and I wonder if Johnny H knows that?"

"If not he soon will I guess. Give me a few minutes."

Jasper

I told Carlisle he had two choices, stay and keep his mouth shut or leave for Volterra but if he chose the latter be prepared to stay away permanently then I left him to Emmett and went back inside to my mate. This was going to be interesting, Bella had the bit between her teeth and she wasn't going to let go easily. I found her attitude arousing and couldn't wait to get her alone but I understood that business needed to be concluded before that. I was hoping Charlie might go with Garrett or Darius afterwards but he seemed preoccupied and from his emotions I knew he was concerned or confused by something so I had a word with Rose, she and Charlie hit it off particularly well, and she promised to have a word with him as soon as she could get him alone.

"Bella, I've got a connection."

She moved to stand behind him placing a hand on his shoulder and I had to remind myself that he was a friend. Every fibre of my being screamed for me to take her hand away and rip his head off. Moving to her side she sensed my unease and moved the hand to my shoulder instead as Darius slipped off the chair for her. Johnny H watched from the screen then spoke,

"Bella. I understand you want to speak to me although I can't think of anything we have left to discuss."

"Sam Uley."

"I see. Well he is no longer the Alpha of the Quileute pack as you know."

"He contacted the Volturi and told them about me. I was kidnapped and taken to Italy at his word."

"The Volturi? Yes I thought he might be up to something. It looks as if you escaped any injury."

"That's not the point and you know it."

"True and I can only offer my apologies for his actions. I will be speaking to him about it when he gets back."

"Back?

"Yes, Sam was sent along with several of my guardians to help with a vampire problem here. He wont be gone for too long, however Emily is here. I thought it might encourage him to return once his task is done."

"You don't trust him either do you?"

"I don't think I'm going to answer that question. Now was there anything else?"

"If I see Sam or any other guardian I wont hesitate to kill, just so you know".

"Thank you for the warning, I'll bear it in mind. Now if that's all I do have other things requiring my attention."

He cut the connection and I waited to see what Bella would say,

"Arrogant prick"

"You know Peter, he reminds me of someone not too far from me."

"Yeah, yeah I know but Garrett can't help it. You gave him Edwards fingers and I think some of his personality might have seeped in too. Are we finished now? Only I have an itch that needs scratching desperately."

"Yes Peter, I think we are."

"Great! Charlotte come on"

The two of them left hand in hand while Rose and Charlie also disappeared. Garrett and Esme went onto the porch sitting closely together and I had a strange feeling that Carlisle might well have lost her too. The sight of the two together made me smile, Esme looked a different woman altogether and Garrett couldn't keep his eyes from her.

"What do you think Jasper?"

I inclined my head towards them and after a glance he raised his eyebrows,

"I think Carlisle might have more problems than he thought."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Rose

I thought the best time to talk to Charlie was while everyone else was tied up with Bella and Johnny H so I asked him to take a walk with me.

"Charlie, I noticed you seem a little distant. Do you have something on your mind?"

"That obvious is it Rose? Yes I do"

He rubbed his chest and suddenly I understood,

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

He looked startled at my words,

"The woman who has turned your head."

"How did you know it was a woman?"

"I know the signs. You feel incomplete, there's a nagging ache in the centre of your chest and you can't stop thinking about the person. So who is it?"

"Mary, the woman Bella was with when I got attacked. I've known her years but it wasn't until her husband died that I started thinking of her differently. I know its crazy but..."

"It's not crazy Charlie. This Mary, she's your mate"

"My mate?"

He sounded cautious

"Yes and one way or another you will end up with her. Is she living in Forks?"

"Yeah and that's one place I can't go"

"Why don't you ring her?"

"I'm dead remember."

"I don't think she'll be as surprised as you think. Its usually the way, both parties know even if they don't know what it is they know"

"Are you trying to confuse me Rose?"

I laughed and took his arm

"Come on Charlie, its time you got your woman."

Charlie

We sat on a fallen tree in the woods and Rose handed me her cell phone,

"Well? Go on"

I dialled Mary's number and waited for her to answer still not sure I should be doing this but then I heard her voice and it was just too late,

"Hello?"

"Mary?"

There was a shocked silence for a few seconds then a very quiet,

"Charlie?"

"Yes its me. I don't know how to explain things to you Mary but..."

"Charlie? So you are alive. I just had this feeling we'd meet again. Where are you?"

"Ah, Mary its difficult. I'm not the same as I was"

"Are you coming back? Silly question I suppose, you can't can you? Can I come and see you?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea"

Rose thumped me none too gently on the arm and I scowled at her

"Then why did you ring me?"

"I guess...hell yes I want to see you again but you're right I can't be seen in Forks."

"Then tell me where to meet you."

"OK, can you get to Beaverton?"

"Of course, when?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Noon at the bus terminal."

"I'll be there and Charlie"

"Yes"

"Thanks for calling. I really missed you and I'm so glad you're not...well, bye"

I gave Rose her phone back feeling much happier.

Bella

Rose explained where Charlie and she were going and why and I could see her wondering how I would feel about it but I understood that for him, finding his mate would be the best thing.

"I thought he'd like a little moral support so I offered to go with him but if you'd like to go instead..."

I shook my head,

"No, he might feel a little awkward and I know you'll take care of him."

Charlotte and Peter had not returned yet while Garrett was still getting used to his new fingers and he badly needed to hunt again so Esme went with him much to my delight. I had my fingers crossed for Charlie and I knew of anyone could guide him right with Mary it would be Rosalie. Emmett and Carlisle hadn't been seen since he and Jasper wrestled Carlisle from the room but I knew Emmett was more than capable of looking after himself and I guessed he was talking to Carlisle although I thought it would probably do little good. What he would say when he discovered Esme had gone hunting with Garrett, a human hunter, I could only imagine. Darius had gone shopping in Seattle but all I got from him when I asked what he was looking for was an enigmatic smile and a cryptic,

"I'm shopping for my passion and yours.".

So finally Jasper and I were alone! The sexual tension had been building up in both of us, feeding off each others emotions, and as soon as the others were out of sight we fell on each other like ravenous wolves. Clothes were torn and scattered in our eagerness and soon we were lost in each others arms. He took me to heights I never knew existed and kept me there for hours, using all his experience and self-control to ensure my first time would stay in my memory for eternity. When we eventually got up and showered, only reluctantly on my part until he pointed out some of the others might be back at any time, we went hunting together. It took some willpower to erase the sight of the human that dad and Peter had brought back for Garrett from my mind but once I caught the scent of elk I concentrated on that. To hunt with my mate just seemed to bring us even closer together and I wondered at the weak emotions I had felt as a human.

"Bella vampires are ruled by emotions, we are creatures of sensations and it takes time to learn the control necessary to live among humans but you are exceptional."

"Jasper can I ask you something?"

He looked at me keenly, he'd caught the concern I was feeling,

"Of course Bella what is it?"

"Do you think I did the right thing? About Edward I mean, or was I acting like a wild animal? I can hardly believe I asked Aro to do that."

"You acted like a vampire, revenge is a big thing to us and its just what I would have done. Why? Do you feel guilty?"

"No, and I guess that's what makes me wonder, shouldn't I?"

"No, Edward was willing to give you up without a second thought, you did what felt right. Forget it."

"I'm not sure I can"

He swept me up in his arms and grinned looking round,

"Allow me to help you"

So he laid me on the leaf scattered ground and did just that!

Charlie

The closer we got to town the more nervous I became and Rose took my hand,

"Charlie relax. If Mary is the one she'll feel it as soon as she sees you."

"I just hope you're right Rose."

When we got to the terminal they fell back and I went in alone. It was teeming with people but as soon as I walked through the doors I sensed her and turned to see her standing under the clock. As our eyes met she smiled and walked slowly over to me,

"Charlie? It really is you. I thought it had been a dream. How...?"

I held out my hand, aware she would feel the difference in it, and waited as she reached out to take it. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the feel but she didn't pull away and we walked out into the street and away from the throng of people. In a small park we sat down and I turned to her but she beat me to it,

"Charlie, I don't know what's happened to you or why you contacted me but I'm very pleased you did. Ever since you...died...I don't seem to be able to think of anything else. I missed you so much, more than Frank and that scared me. Perhaps you can't tell me everything but you are alive and that's all that matters."

"Mary, I'm not sure I can explain properly without scaring you but I have to try. I'd like you in my life and to do that you have to know all about me."

"OK I'm listening."

I explained as best I could but even to me it sounded strange, how could I expect her to believe this fantasy story when I knew as a human I wouldn't have. When I finished I waited nervously but I still had her hand in mine so I hadn't frightened her as much as I expected.

"A vampire? Well I didn't expect that although Frank always said strange creatures lived in Forks. I wonder how he knew. Do you drink blood like the movie vampires?"

"Ah, yes but I drink only animal blood."

"I see, what about the other things, garlic, running water...coffins?"

"All Hollywood inventions I'm pleased to say."

"So, why did you contact me Charlie?"

"Because I understood I...needed you in my life...that I love you...that.."

She brought her hand up to touch my lips,

"Enough, I feel the same way but can a human and a vampire have a relationship? I understand you can't come to Forks so what do we do?"

"Actually there is a precedent for a human vampire relationship but I'd much prefer it if you joined me. I hate the thought of you growing old and dying."

"Growing old? I'm already there Charlie look at me"

I did,

"You look beautiful to me Mary."

"Do you mean you wont age any more?"

"No that's one good thing about vampires, we stop ageing and we are pretty much immortal."

"I see. It's a lot to take in and I'm getting cold. Could we go get coffee? Oh of course you don't..."

"That's fine. Lets find a café."

We walked a little way to a small café. and Mary rubbed her hands as she sat down while I ordered.

"You don't feel the cold?"

"No, or the heat really. I understand this is a shock to the system Mary and I know you'll need time to think about things but can we meet again soon?"

"Of course, the sooner the better. How about the weekend? I'll be here on Saturday lunch time and we can talk some more."

She touched my cheek,

"I'm glad I didn't lose you altogether Charlie, that would have been a tragedy."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Johnny H

I hadn't expected to hear from Bella Swan again but she was on the line and very unhappy.

"Did you know Sam Uley had been in contact with the Volturi?"

"The Volturi? No."

"Then maybe you should watch your guardians a little more closely."

"What did he tell them?"

"Everything about me. I guess he thought as you wouldn't give him his revenge he'd get it another way. You can tell him from me that it didn't work. I want Sam Uley Johnny."

"I understand that but I'm not going to hand him over to you Bella. I will however guarantee he will be punished."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I keep my word. If I didn't then I wouldn't be much of a leader would I? Unlike your own Aro Volturi I must point out."

"His veracity isn't in question at the moment but yours is. What do you intend to do?"

"The same you did with Edward Cullen, that was an eye for an eye quite literally."

"You have spies in Volterra?"

"You sound surprised, I would be surprised if the Volturi don't have a watch on us in return."

"An eye for an eye? Do you intend to remove his tongue?"

"I think perhaps there is a more suitable punishment Bella."

"Such as?"

She was somewhat happier when we finished our call and it was sad to think such a clever and insightful girl should have become the enemy but then love does strange things to us all.

I called Sam and Emily in, he had come back soon after I had spoken to Bella so I hadn't in fact lied to her. He had been sullen and uncooperative since he arrived here which hadn't endeared him to anyone in the village and I felt sorry for Emily because his punishment would be hers too.

"Who did you ring from the airport Sam?"

He looked at me his eyes narrowing suspiciously,

"I told you, Quil Ateara."

"And I'm sure you did but you made another call too. Would you like me to tell you who that call was to?"

"No but I will, Aro Volturi."

Emily gasped in horror and grabbed his arm,

"You spoke to the Volturi? Why Sam?"

"Bella and the rest got off far too easily. I was the one punished yet they killed Leah, Amos, Paul, and Jake, not to mention Charlie Swan and one of them bit Bella."

"I thought we had discussed this already"

"Yes we did but you decided in favour of the leeches so I decided to use their leader to punish them as you refused."

"So you informed on Bella to the leader of the vampires? What did you expect him to do with the information Sam?"

"I thought he'd take her to Volterra or kill her, either way she wouldn't be any danger to us. You are weak Johnny H, a disgrace to our peoples."

"Really? I'm sorry you feel that way Sam but it might make what I'm about to say less distasteful to you. For collaborating with the vampires I sentence you to banishment from the guardian tribes and loss of your ability to phase."

"You can't do that. I phase naturally."

"You did. I asked you to meet me here because in order to leave you must pass through that chamber which is lined with a very special chemical impregnated rock. The chemicals alter the structure of your body chemistry and in future you will be unable to phase. I'm sorry for Emily because this means she too is banished from her home and family but she can visit alone, if she wishes."

Sam looked at the chamber beyond the room we stood in.

"You know the vampires will find me don't you? They'll kill me when they do."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before betraying the guardians by talking to the Volturi. If you keep moving I think you will be safe enough and if you feel in any danger then you can always protect your mate by sending her to the closest guardian reservation."

Sam

I knew he meant every word and although he was sentencing me to death quite probably I understood his motivation. I couldn't make the choices he had but perhaps that merely underscored the difference between a true leader and a pack Alpha, the ability to make difficult choices. I turned to look but the door was shut and two huge white bears stood guard so that way was out of the question.

"What if I wait you out?"

"You will get hungry before long and while Emily is free to come and go as she wishes she will not be allowed to bring food in for you. The choice is yours of course."

Emily took my hand,

"Come on Sam. We can live with the exile. At least we have our lives."

Johnny H walked to the bears who moved aside for him and he left without a backward glance, leaving me with no alternative but to walk through the chamber. I didn't feel any different when we walked into the fresh air but I saw we were outside the reservation and our bags were sitting there ready for us. Along the reservation border several bears patrolled the area watching us and waiting for me to make a move. My actions had resulted in exile and danger for both Emily and myself and the guilt was crushing me.

"We should go back to Forks"

"Do you think they'll allow you on the reservation?"

"They'll allow you on and then you'll be safe."

"What about you Sam? I can't leave you. We'll travel together. Maybe we could find a cabin close to the reservation and if there's any danger we could get protection from the pack."

"We can try I guess but I don't think its going to be that easy Emily."

"Why did you do it Sam? Did you hate Bella that much? It sounded to me as if she wasn't really responsible for any of it. Except wanting to save her father and I can't blame her for that. She didn't know the red-haired vampire was still around and Jake and Paul died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jake was trying to protect Charlie and now you are condemning Bella for doing just that."

I stopped dead and looked at her, she really didn't understand but then why should she? Emily wasn't one of the pack, she didn't understand our deep antipathy towards the leeches and now she was in great danger with no way to protect herself and I was incapable of protecting her. We had to get back to Forks and she must go home to the reservation.

"Emily I want you to get a flight back to Seattle, Ring Harry, he'll arrange to pick you up and go straight to the reservation. You stay there until I can join you."

"I'm not leaving you Sam."

"Emily you are in danger. I can look after myself in a fight but I can't look after you too. Please do as I say"

It took a lot of persuading but finally she agreed and I watched as her plane took off whispering a final goodbye. Emily was safe, she could live her life among friends on the reservation in Forks where she belonged. Then I turned back into the forest determined to try phasing. I had wondered if Johnny H had lied about the chamber but there was only one way to find out.

**Anyone whom is confused by Jenny's appearance and disappearance please forgive me, I got myself all confused, she doesn't appear in this story so if you are confused I have reposted from Chapter Forty One putting things right. Thanks Jules x**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

Dad was in a much lighter mood when he returned from town and I guess we were too by the knowing look he gave us.

"I'm going back to town on Saturday, if Mary turns up then I guess she's going to join me. How do you feel about that Bella?"

"Dad if she makes you happy then I'm happy. Besides I hate to think of you all on your own, we aren't meant to be and you've already been alone far too long."

"I'm glad you feel that way Bella, it makes things much easier. I guess we're finished now, the Volturi have Edward and his mate and Johnny H has sorted out the Sam problem so we're free at last."

He looked around,

"It's very quiet, where's Peter?"

"Still out with Charlotte, hunting or maybe just enjoying a little time alone"

"Like you two did you mean?"

If I'd still been human I would have been blushing but as it was I just grinned innocently.

"Have you seen Emmett or Carlisle?"

Rose looked a little concerned when I shook my head.

"Don't worry we'll find them Rose, come on"

We all headed out following Charlie and tested the air for their scent trail. It led straight into the woods and for the first couple of miles it was pretty obvious that Emmett had still been tussling with an irate Carlisle but then we came to a small clearing in the trees and we could tell they'd sat talking for some time, the scents were much more concentrated here.

Finding the path they'd taken from here we went another mile before we found Emmett, a bear carcass by his side looking satisfied with himself. When he saw Rose he jumped up and ran to her, showering her in kisses, they were always so demonstrative no one seemed to take any notice.

"Where's Carlisle Emmett?"

Emmett looked at Jasper his arm tightly around Rose,

"He calmed down eventually although I don't think he'll ever forgive us for what we did to Edward. He said he was going to find Esme. We crossed her trail close by and I can tell you his hackles were up when he smelled she wasn't alone but I worked on the principal that Garrett can take care of himself again now and I needed to hunt myself after fighting Carlisle."

"Fair enough. Then I guess we should get back."

We followed Charlie back to the house to find a fight already in progress between Garrett and Carlisle with Esme watching stricken from the side lines, her lip split and oozing venom. Who the hell had hit her in the face and why?

Carlisle

If they thought I would ever forgive Bella for what she'd done to my boy they were very much mistaken but for now I would hold my peace, collect Esme, and travel to Volterra. She was my mate, his mother to all intents and purposes, and she would come with me if I had to drag her there. When I crossed her scent and caught Garrett's too my anger started to rise. I prided myself on being able to cope calmly with almost any situation but this was different, my mate in company with another male? One she had been getting way too close to recently? I didn't think so. I tried to hide my anger from Emmett and as I knew he was thirsty I was able to leave him hunting and track them back to the cabin where they sat way too cosily on the porch, Esme laughing at something he said then she leaned in and touched his hand. That was it, I launched myself at the pair hitting Esme in the face with my elbow as I passed her and knocked Garrett over. He may be a fighter but I knew a little about fighting myself and I managed to hold my own, at least to start with, but then I heard the others returning and I knew if I didn't act fast they would take his part.

I fumbled in my pocket for a lighter, planning to set him alight and step back, but then I felt a tremendous blow on my back and turned slightly to find Esme standing over us with a baling fork in her hand, she had hit me with the damn thing! I pushed her backwards and she stood a hand on her lip as Garrett struggled out from beneath me two of his newly attached fingers laying on the ground wriggling slightly. I determined to have the rest of Edwards parts back too and grabbed at the newly mutilated hand and caught hold of two more yanking as hard as I could. I felt them coming free as another weight hit me but this time it was a body, Charlie's body, and he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling my head back to expose my neck. The pain as his teeth sank into my throat was terrible and I screamed out as they sank further and further in then there was a terrible wrenching sensation and my head came free of my body to fall to the floor as I screamed in agony and fear.

Charlie

There was no way that bastard Carlisle was going to kill Garrett, the only way he'd been so successful up to now was because Garrett wasn't back to full strength. Carlisle's screams as I ripped his head off were strangely satisfying and I picked it up turning it to look into his eyes.

"You know something Carlisle, you don't deserve a mate like Esme but you do deserve to spend eternity like this with your precious son Edward so guess what? I'm gonna box you up and send you to him."

I meant every word although I did expect opposition from Esme but she just nodded, her arms around Garrett's shoulders holding him close,

"Good idea Charlie, send him to his precious son, it's where he'd rather be but let me have his body."

Before anyone could stop her she let go of Garrett and seized the decapitated body throwing into the centre of the yard and setting it alight. As he watched the rest of him burn Carlisle screamed once more but this time in despair.

Bella

Peter and Charlotte were really upset they'd missed all the fun but Peter offered to post the box to Volterra, to Edward himself.

"They can fucking share what they've got left then can't they?"

"What about Aro? Wont he see it as a threat?"

"No, I don't think so Bella. You see I'm going to deliver it personally"

Esme walked to the table and picked up the box flanked by Garrett,

"But first we are going to look for Garrett's own fingers. If we find them I'll personally burn Edwards before his eyes."

"Is it safe for you to visit Volterra Esme?"

"I think so, I have nothing Aro wants and if he tries to prevent us leaving I'll just mention your name Bella"

I nodded, it sounded like a good idea, I only hoped they would be able to find Garrett's missing digits and his eye. He looked strange with one red and one muddy brown one.

"Good luck both of you".


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Esme

I knew Garrett was nervous about travelling to Volterra but I needed to do this. I needed Aro to know that I stood beside the people who had done this to Carlisle and acknowledge that I had a new mate. What Aro decided to do with Carlisle was up to him. He was quite capable of keeping Carlisle's head on his desk as a talking paper weight but he was equally as capable of tossing it into a furnace and I didn't care which he chose. As for Edward, he was only reaping what he'd sown and just maybe it might knock a little sense into him although I doubted that. The one thing I was certain of was that Aro would never let him leave Volterra. No, Edward was a permanent guest in Italy now. Would his mate stand by him though? Or would she decide Edward wasn't worth the imprisonment. If asked to put money on it I'd bet she'd leave him, Belissama was way too self-centred to stay on with a maimed mate under house arrest but we'd see.

Luckily Garrett was drawn towards his missing parts and after a lengthy search we found them in an underwater cavern close to the mouth of the river and intact. Removing Edwards replacements I carefully placed each part where it belonged and we sat together and watched them fuse back in their rightful places. My darling was whole once more and after hunting we set off for Volterra. I admit I used Carlisle's money to rent a private jet but then it would be little use to him now and it was half mine in any case. The flight was long but we didn't get bored, private jets came with extra luxuries, like a bed! I had only ever slept with two men, my human husband and Carlisle and I'd had no idea what I was missing. Garrett was a thoughtful and tender lover but exciting and adventurous too and I learned a lot on that flight. Lessons I intended to revisit on the return flight and it couldn't come quick enough for me!

Aro was intrigued when I rang and asked for an audience, he didn't know what had happened that much was apparent and was only too willing to grant my request. In his office I placed the box on his desk,

"A present for you, but before you open it I have something else."

I pulled the lid off another smaller box that Garrett had been holding and tipped it to show him the contents. He smiled and gestured for us to be seated.

"You are bringing back Edward's fingers, I take it they are no longer required then?"

"No thank you but they served their purpose. As to what you do with them, well I'll leave that to you to decide."

"No my dear, you can choose. No Carlisle? What a pity, I miss him, and your companion is?"

"Garrett and he's not just my companion but my mate, my real mate."

Aro looked stunned,

"I see. Then perhaps you'd better explain fully the reason for your visit Esme Cullen"

He listened in silence as I explained, throwing glances at the box as he finally realised what was inside.

"So you see, I thought Carlisle's true place was here with you or if you prefer, with Edward. All I want is the opportunity to return to my friends with my mate Garrett."

"Your friends? That would be Bella and The Major?"

"Yes it would"

I had sent and he had received the warning, mess with us you mess with the Whitlocks.

Edward

I didn't understand how my life could go from so good to so bad so very quickly. I had trusted Aro to keep me safe after telling him about Bella and he'd proved it was misplaced but then Carlisle although never openly criticising his "friend" had intimated that Aro could only be trusted so far and no further and now I learned that lesson in the most horrifying way. I was helpless, I couldn't hunt properly so was forced to drink human blood now. I couldn't write or play a piano, my life had gone from good to horrendous just like that. Worse still was Belissama's reaction to my plight. When she first saw what had been done she was very solicitous and I thought I could cope with her love and aid but she soon showed her true colours. I found her packing her bags two days after my loss,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I've spoken to Aro and he's agreed if I feel that way I should go."

"What way?"

"Edward look at you, I feel sick just looking at your face. I fell in love with the angel face, the creativity but its all gone. I couldn't bear the thought of you touching me, not with those hands."

"But Aro promised me replacements soon"

"But whose? Who would be caressing me? Not you, some stranger that's all. I can't do this Edward, I'm sorry I just can't."

"So you're just leaving me? On my own like this?"

"Yes I am."

She zipped up her bag and walked out shutting the door firmly behind her, leaving me more alone than I had ever been.

I struggled for the next week before I finally had a visitor, an unexpected one. I had assumed Carlisle would come to my rescue and his continuing absence hurt even more than Belissama's abandonment. When Felix told me I had a visitor as he took away the human I had just drained I smiled but then I read his mind. Esme? What was she doing here? Perhaps she had a message from Carlisle, maybe she'd come to help me until he could come himself but she wasn't alone. When she came in there was no loving smile, no comforting hugs, just a cold stare and Garrett stood at her side.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He's here Edward, with Aro"

I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Why did you bring him?"

"I thought you might like the return of some items belonging to you Edward. Items Garrett has no use for any longer."

She tipped up the box she had been carrying and my fingers and eye rolled out onto the table. I looked at them greedily then her words sank in,

"Garrett used them? That's why Aro removed them from me?"

"Bella thought it an apt punishment, an eye for an eye and all that."

I squirmed uneasily at the thought my body parts had been used by Garrett while Esme looked around curiously

"Where's Belissama? I thought she'd be with you"

"So did I but she decided she couldn't stand the sight of me. If you'd been a little earlier maybe she'd still be here."

"I doubt it but you'll never know will you Edward? Lets hope you learn to enjoy your solitude."

"Carlisle will help me, he'll get me free of this place"

"And deliver you straight into our arms? How kind of him"

I scowled at Garrett knowing he would always be waiting, just waiting to pounce if I ever left Volterra.

"Well I've delivered my message. Goodbye Edward. I hope for your sake we never meet again"

They turned and left, Esme smiling and waving her hand as she went and I fell on the table eager to reunite my missing parts with their rightful places.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Garrett

As we left I could see Esme was busy thinking of something and I wondered just for a second if she was regretting what she'd done to Carlisle but then she turned to me with a smile,

"I love you Garrett, don't ever doubt that. I was just thinking, there is just one person left I'd like to settle a score with"

"Who's that?"

"The bitch who helped Edward attack you."

"Belissama? Well she's free so presumably she'll be on her way out of Italy but she could be going anywhere. Are you sure you want to spend your time hunting the stupid bitch?"

"She hurt you, of course I'm sure."

I could see Esme was determined so once in the air, and after I'd obliged my mate with a little roll in the sack, I contacted Darius.

"Why is it I only hear from you lot when you need to pick my brains?"

"You should be flattered we value them so highly! I want a favour, can you trace Belissama?"

"She's left Volterra?"

"Yeah, she decided Edward minus a few parts wasn't to her taste"

"God she's even more of a bitch than I thought. Sure, give me a while I've got a new toy to play with I'll get back to you."

Well I had a new toy to play with also and a toy who was even now beckoning me from the bed, Esme was insatiable!

Darius

This new piece of equipment would now get its first try out and I was impressed, the speed with which it connected was faster than I had any expectations of and it took seconds to hunt down and relay Belissama's whereabouts. She hadn't flown from Italy but crossed the border into France under the name Belinda Sama, I bet she thought that was clever or cute but it made finding her that much easier and once I had one of the many weather satellites over France working for me, and malfunctioning for its owners, I was soon able to spot her. She had boarded a train for London via Paris and I checked at each of the stops but she never got off, so our girl was going to England. I passed the information to Garrett and offered to travel there myself but I could hear that Esme wanted her for herself so I arranged another private jet for the flight to London. If our quarry moved on I would alert them and change the flight plan accordingly but the next day Belinda Sama booked in to a London Hotel, Park Lane no less. She had rich tastes and I wondered where the money came from, perhaps we could break her if Esme didn't want to kill her that was.

Esme

I'd been to London several times with Carlisle, he liked to visit occasionally to see how his home town was developing so I knew my way round and as Belissama had kindly decided to stay put we flew straight there courtesy of Darius.

"What are you going to do Esme?"

"Kill the bitch then you and I can take a long vacation on Isle Esme, I'm sure Carlisle wont mind, after all he gave it to me as a present. Its very beautiful and I'd like to visit once more, then we can sell it and go wherever you want. Show me your world Garrett."

"My world? Well it isn't one of private jets and tropical islands Esme, you might be disappointed."

"Never my love, never".

He smiled and I knew he heard the truth in my words, all the luxuries in the world faded to chaff if the man at your side wasn't the one you loved and I realised although I had been very fond of Carlisle I had never loved him as I loved Garrett.

Darius had booked us a suite next to Belissama and we waited until he informed us she was in before going to our rooms. While Garrett watched the corridor for any stray humans I knocked on her door,

"House Keeping madam"

I heard her curse and come to the door ready to complain but I didn't give her the chance. I hit the door and it flew open smashing her in the face and knocking her backwards to break a dainty side table which was a shame, it was rather a nice one. Before she could get to her feet I was on her, pinning her to the thickly carpeted floor.

"I'll bet you didn't expect to see me did you bitch?"

"Esme? Are you crazy? What are you doing? Surely this isn't because I left Edward in Volterra, you should have seen him, it was grotesque."

"Oh I did see him, and no this has nothing to do with Edward and everything to do with you."

Garrett had followed me in and jammed the door back in place as best he could.

"Belissama. No running water to save you this time."

"Wrong again Garrett"

But I had already thought of that, the river Thames was within her range and it was running water but before she could bring her gift into play I struck, biting into her throat and causing her to lose concentration as I slowly bit through until her head was almost severed. As she tried to speak I heard the crash of water in the street below, it had been close and I wondered how they would explain the sudden water spout that formed in the river.

"Too late Belissama. This is for Garrett, not Edward."

I finished removing her head then we put both parts of Belissama in the tub and watched as she burned to ash.

"Right, I think that's about it. Lets see if Darius can work a little more of his magic and get us to Isle Esme so I can strip you naked and take full advantage of that magnificent body."

Garrett laughed at my words and took me in his arms,

"Esme I never thought I'd find anyone like you, I used to envy Carlisle but he had no idea how lucky he was...or I now am"

Rinsing the ashes out of the tub we made our way out into the waterlogged street where the humans still looked around confused and amazed. The Thames had done a good job of washing the street clear although the people who owned the Porsche now parked on top of the Rolls Royce would probably not be smiling when they got the bill for repairs! Catching a taxi we headed for Heathrow airport and the flight to Rio which Darius bless him had arranged for us before signing off. I would miss the others but I was looking forward to our time alone.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Charlie

It was with some trepidation that I went back to Beaverton to see if Mary had made the decision to come with me. I knew she was the right woman for me and I had no idea what I would do if she didn't turn up. Rose came with me once more and it dawned on me that I saw her as another daughter and I think she saw me as a father figure. If so I hoped I made a better job of it than Carlisle had done. It seemed to me once he'd "saved" her he had lost interest.

"You look deep in thought Charlie. Worried about Mary?"

"A little but I was thinking about you really."

"Me?"

"Yes. It must have been hard for you waking up a vampire with a new mother and father."

"I don't think Carlisle ever saw me as a daughter as such."

She explained her tragic story to me and it made me feel even more sorry for her.

"But if Carlisle saved your life he must have done it for a reason. To give Esme a daughter I assume"

"No, it was never about Esme Charlie. Carlisle's main focus of attention has always been Edward, his first and most important changeling."

"But what has Edward got to do with Carlisle changing you?"

"Carlisle thought he was supplying Edward with a mate of his own, not a sister."

"You mean he made you a vampire to marry Edward?"

"More or less yes and when Edward and I decided we couldn't stand each other he was really disappointed."

I smiled, I could just see outspoken Rose telling Edward and Carlisle what she thought of the grand plan!

"So tell me, how did you meet Emmett? Was he changed to be a mate for you? Carlisle finally got it right at last?"

"No, I found Emmett dying from a bear attack and carried him home to Carlisle. I begged him to change Emmett and after a little reluctance Carlisle did just that. I knew Emmett was the one as soon as I set eyes on him Charlie. He may not be as intelligent or gifted as Edward but he is honest and loyal and he loves me."

"Sounds like fate stepped in to give you a helping hand"

"Yes because when I stumbled across Emmett I was seriously considering killing myself. I was very depressed, I wished Carlisle had left me to die but now I'm glad he didn't. Bella is very lucky to have a father like you, my own father saw me as a pawn, a stepping stone to social mobility not a daughter that he loved. I was sold to the highest bidder."

Rose

I don't know why I was so honest and open with Charlie but I felt better for talking to him and it took his mind off his nerves. When we reached Beaverton we split up,

"I'll be waiting on the edge of town. I hope you find Mary waiting for you Charlie"

He kissed my cheek and winked,

"Well, here goes"

As he walked away trying to appear relaxed I saw two of the Quileutes watching from a nearby store so making a snap decision I followed keeping just far enough away that I could act if necessary. They didn't move but they did follow him with their eyes and I checked once more for the scent of wolves but there was nothing, so it wasn't the pack waiting for Charlie.

He went inside the café and I saw Mary sitting in the same booth as before but she wasn't alone, sitting beside her was one of the Quileute elders, Harry Clearwater and opposite sat another, Billy Black. What did they want? Were they trying to prevent Mary joining Charlie? I took out my phone and rang Bella explaining the situation and she promised to ring the guardian leader straight away.

"As long as they stay in the café Mary is safe. If they try to leave stall them Rose, we don't have time to join you and we can't risk a fight in the town anyway."

"Will do but hurry Bella."

Bella

There was uproar when I explained the situation with Peter ready to go into town and kill the Quileute elders.

"I've just had a thought, didn't The Major agree with Johnny H that there would be no more transformations?"

"Fuck him Darius."

"No Peter, he's right but the agreement can't have covered humans in general because Johnny himself said the guardians aren't a catch all for humanity but I think I'd better clarify the situation."

"Clarify the situation? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? We don't need permission from any fucking dog"

"He's a bear Peter"'

"Well bear then Darius, what's the fucking difference?"

"Do you really need me to explain that to you Peter?"

The look that passed between Peter and Darius was thick with tension.

"Enough you two. Bella speak to Johnny H."

I nodded agreement at Jaspers words and rang Denali.

"I didn't expect to hear from you again Bella. Are you checking I kept my word about Sam?"

"No, actually I wasn't ringing about that, my father has found his mate and she is going to become one of us. I'm just letting you know out of courtesy. I know your guardians don't protect humans in general but we thought you would like to know."

"I see. Does the female involved give her consent?"

"She does. and like us she intends to live on animal blood."

"Then there is nothing to say but I appreciate the fact you told me. I take it there was a reason for that?"

"Yes, Charlie has gone to collect her only to find some of the Quileute elders already there and I doubt they've come to wish the pair well. Call them off Johnny."

"I had no knowledge of their actions."

"I don't care, call them off before I do"

There was a short silence and I heard some strange sounds in the background.

"Its done but Bella"

"Yes?"

"Don't threaten me again."

He cut the connection and I put the phone down as Jasper rang Rose with the good news.

Rose

I decided to join Charlie and Mary, just for moral support and as I slid in beside Billy's wheelchair I smiled,

"Well what a surprise. I hope you've come to wish Charlie all the best"

The two elders glared at me then continued the conversation they'd been having when I so rudely interrupted.

"Charlie it isn't fair of you to take Mary's life, it's just selfish."

"What about what I want?"

They ignored Mary's words,

"She cannot possibly make an informed decision to become one of the living dead. Look at you Charlie, a blood drinking beast. A monster without a soul."

"Hey, lets stop the name calling shall we Harry? Mary makes her own decision, I didn't force her. I gave her time to think about it and now she's coming with me. Besides its nothing to do with you, she isn't a Quileute."

"No Charlie. We wont allow you to do that. Mary stays human and safe with us. If necessary we will involve the pack in this."

Charlie was about to answer when Harry's phone went off and he pulled it out impatiently to look at the screen. His face changed and he sagged back in his chair.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry turned to Billy and shook his head,

"We have to leave."

"Leave? What about Mary?"

"We have orders to leave now."

He didn't need to say any more, we all knew what had happened, the order had come down from Denali and there was nothing either of the Quileutes could do but obey.


	53. Chapter 53

**Here we go folks as another story reaches its conclusion. Thank you to everyone who has read and those who have taken the time to review. I hope to see you all again very soon. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Three

Darius

I obliged Esme by booking their tickets for Rio then packed up my things ready to leave the Whitlock place where everyone still hung around as if unsure it was really over. I turned to Bella,

"So do you and The Major have plans?"

"Not really. I guess we'll find ourselves a place somewhere and you will always be welcome, all of you. Dad, what about you and Mary? I take it you'll be changing her?"

"I hope so but I don't think it's as easy as that. I was going to ask The Major if he'd do it for me."

I could see the flash of jealousy at the thought of Jasper so close with another female whatever the reason but she swallowed it down quickly and smiled hoping no one had noticed.

Bella

It had finally come to the end, or at least almost and I knew the gang were about to split up, Esme and Garrett had already departed for Isle Esme straight from London but they promised not to be strangers when they returned. Rose and Emmett had asked Charlie and Mary, who was now inseparable from him and seemed oblivious to the fact she was the only human among a large group of blood drinking vampires, to travel with them for a while so she could get used to our way of living then they would find a safe place to settle and Darius had offered to change Mary for Charlie which relieved me. When I saw the look he'd given me I understood why he'd offered, he knew I was jealous of Jasper getting that close to any other woman and he had no mate to worry about. I would owe him big time for that act of kindness.

"So, that's it folks, time for you all to fuck off and give us our home back, not that it hasn't been nice seeing you all but..."

I nodded, but something occurred to me,

"What about Sam and Emily?"

"What the fuck are you worrying about them for Bella?"

"I feel sorry for Emily, its hard on her."

"Hey she chose the mutt now she's got to live with him."

"But if Johnny H banishes Sam from the guardian tribes she loses her protection too."

"Hey, you were the one who insisted on calling the big bear about Sam in the first place. Make your fucking mind up woman."

I glared at Peter who grinned impishly, he liked nothing more than to bait someone and this time it was me.

"Actually I heard Emily was returning to the reservation just before I left Forks."

I looked at Mary slightly surprised by her news,

"What about Sam?"

"I think she's going to be on her own because I heard Sue Clearwater and Rachel Black talking in the store."

"So what's happened to Sam?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything more."

Emily

Harry picked me up but he didn't look happy,

"Emily we can't allow Sam on the reservation. Johnny H has sent strict instructions that he is barred from entering any Guardian lands."

"I know but we thought if we stayed close and there was trouble at least the pack might protect us, after all Sam is still a Quileute."

"He's banished from all tribal lands Emily and from our protection I'm sorry. Where is he anyway?"

"He insisted I fly back but he's promised to meet me soon. Harry why did all this happen? I know it's not all Bella's fault much as I dislike her."

"Fate I think Emily. Perhaps we guardians got too arrogant and the spirit warriors decided we needed to see that we were not the rulers of the world and protectors of all mankind. I don't really know".

"How's Sue?"

"Quiet, she spends a lot of time at Leah's grave. She's buried close to Jake, I think Sue hopes they will lead each other to the spirit world."

Johnny H

I knew what Sam would do so I followed him back into the forest. When he stopped in a small clearing I joined him,

"Be sure it's what you want Sam"

He turned to me angrily,

"You've left me no choice."

"You left yourself no choice Sam, don't blame me for your actions."

"Emily's safe?"

"Yes she is and she will always be protected, she's innocent of any wrong doing but you chose to work with our bitterest enemy to get what you wanted. There is never an excuse for that."

"I know I can still phase."

"Yes you can but you also know it's a one shot deal. If you phase you will remain a wolf for eternity, never growing old, never able to phase back, and shunned by all others of your kind. Is that really what you want? What about Emily? Don't you think she deserves a say in this as your imprint?"

"No, because Emily would blame herself for it. She'll find someone and I will always look out for her, as a wolf I can at least do that. Being alone doesn't scare me."

"You won't be alone Sam, you see you don't quite understand the situation. If you phase again you will become a true spirit warrior and that brings with it the chance of madness. Remember the legends. The spirit warriors needed to return to their human forms to keep their sanity. Those that did not are doomed to live out eternity as cursed spirits. Their only hope lies in saving another's life from evil, then they can lie at peace. Is that what you want?"

"Perhaps it's what I deserve Johnny."

"That's for you to decide Sam but choose wisely"

As I turned to walk away I felt Sam phase and turned to see the ghost of a wolf fade from view surrounded by the others who had been called to him.

Bella

I heard from Aro in Volturi that Edward was now living in the clock tower with the wives but he had closed in on himself and spoke very little, only when called on to use his gift by the brothers.

"I fear he will need Chelsea's gift to stop him falling into the pit of depression. He was grief stricken when we explained what had happened to his sire. I'm not sure he believed me until I showed him Carlisle's head. I find my friend becomes more absent by the day, I think the head will cease to function if left bodiless for too much longer so I have given him a choice, Edward too. They are so close perhaps they would like to be joined physically too."

I didn't reply immediately, that idea was sick even by Aro's standards!

"It's your choice Aro, I'm not interested I just wanted you to know that if he or any of the Volturi threaten us we will visit on you the full power of my gift and Volterra will simply become a ruin, a heap of crushed stone on an Italian mountainside."

"There is no need for threats Bella. We have no wish for a war with you or anyone else for that matter. As long as our world continues in the same pattern, peaceful, and unknown to the humans."

"Good. We are no threat to you, just remember that."

"Oh I know or I would have sent the guard after you before now. Perhaps one day your suspicions about the Volturi will be allayed and we might meet face to face."

"Perhaps, one day. but I think it's highly unlikely don't you?"

After I put the phone down I turned to find Jasper waiting, we were heading out to start our new life together but we would never be far from all the good friends who had risked so much to help us. The Whitlock clan had just increased and spread out a little, that was all.

THE END


End file.
